Frost and Void, Protectors of the Universe
by Percy696
Summary: Everyone sees their savior as invincible, all powerful, and someone who can't be hurt. They are right about a few of those beliefs, but very wrong about being invincible. He may not take much physically, but he has been hurt enough to protect himself before it happens again, slowly encasing himself in ice until he frosts over completely.
1. Chapter 1

_**Let's not dilly-dally around. It's a new story, common concept but a little different and I hope a little interesting to keep y'all around. Let's get to getting.**_

 _ **NEW THING, PLEASE READ ALL THE UPLOADED CHAPTERS BEFORE REVIEWING AND ASKING ME TO ADDRESS SOMETHING THAT WILL BE ADDRESSED!**_

 **Prologue**

A large desk in the middle of a glass room is projecting a solar system with 15 different planets slowly orbiting the blue sun. Four of said planets have several ships around with, some with a red horn as its insignia, some with a sword of ice as the insignia. And intercom begins to beeps as icy white, with a hint of forgotten green eyes scan the battle realm.

"Is there an issue lieutenant? Because I assigned you there to make sure that there wouldn't be"

"Sir the information we received on their firepower is inaccurate or downplayed severely. We do not have the ships to defeat planet X-290."

"In other words, rather than prepare for any change or misinformation, you ran in taking exactly what be just enough to beat your enemy? Endangering your men? Hiding in the command center of your ship rather than fighting for the lives of your men and the citizens of X-291?" The commander's voice rose with every question. He cut the connection and twisted the ring on his finger, cause armor to sprout from is and cover him from head to toe. He pulled out his frosted axe and cut through the air causing a portal to appear and he jumped through it.

After landing, he looked around until he found the cowering lieutenant, grabbed him and threw him through the portal he had just entered from. Then proceeded to grab the ship's speaker, shouting, "ABANDON SHIP. THIS IS COMMANDER FROST AND I AM ORDERING YOU TO ABANDON SHIP AND RETURN TO CHAOTICA IMMEDIATELY!"

He took a deep breath and turned on the oxygen in his helmet before sealing it. He opened the airlock on the ship and leapt out towards the enemy ship, whom of which were unaware of their impending death. Frost sheathed his axe and grabbed the side of the ship. With amazing strength and grip he swung the ship into the side of the larger ship, creating a gaping hole and sending dozens of enemies into the dark abyss that is space.

Frost jumped on the ship and fought his way to the top of the ship where the commander is likely at. The hole in the ship made it quite difficult to walk as the oxygen got sucked out of the ship, but he used that to his advantage, kicking enemies behind him, towards the opening and sliced another with a hidden weapon that they couldn't seem to find nor defend against. As he ascends each floor he presses a button on his left forearm, pulsing out an EMP blast, preventing the command from knowing where he is or how the hell a giant hole appeared in their ship. The room before the control room had several people in it, the most dangerous men in X-290's army.

Frost looked at them, as they got up and grabbed their weapons, all of them larger than him, tough looking armor and menacing grins with malicious intent. A 8 on 1, in favor of them and not looking to good for Frost. However he's not commander for no reason, he decided not to press his EMP this time give a show to the opposing commander, before pulling out his frosted axe. Four of them rushed him at once surrounding him and attacking from all sides, seeming rehearsed. They had no weapons, confident that this battle wouldn't last too long while the others that were waiting had broadswords at their hips. Frost dodges a strike aimed for his temple, while at the same time avoiding a fist going towards his left leg, simultaneously slice this ar of one assailant off and kicking the fourth hard enough so knock him unconscious. Before the 4 men waiting realized that they need to help, Frost proceeded to cut through another's chest, his axe ripping through their armor easily, and tossed the axe like a frisbee at the last immediate threat, slicing their head off. Those touched by his blade began to freeze over, their skin turning to ice, until they were sculptures that even Khione would be proud of.

The remaining men looked on in shock before drawing their sword, gulping nervously and cautiously stepping forward. Frost smirked under his helmet at their fear and finally presses the EMP, making everything go dark. The opposing commander frantically moves to get the power back on and when he does, the doors had already slid open and there stood Frost covered in blood, the room behind covered in ice and broken sculptures. He leapt out of his seat to grab a weapon, his attempt useless because Frost drew a pistol made of ice and shot two bullets in the commander's head. He proceeded to open every hatch on the ship, turn off gravity and upset the balance of this ship. Whistling to himself he pressed his thumbs to the side of the enemy's head and set a chip on the forehead, extracting data from his thoughts. Beeping goes off in his head and he groans before slicing through the air and jumping through to his next and most important mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Rewind a lil to where Frost is overlooking X-290, introducing a new character, same from my terrible first fanfic.

Prologue

The day was bright and sunny. Very bright and sunny. As a result, it was hot as fuck, 103 degrees (F) in fact, but that was the norm for this planet. The inhabitants consequently did not wear much, only covering the jewels and goodies, and built structures higher up to better catch the breeze, or underground to escape the rays of the sun. Every planet has its good people and bad people, but due to it being broad daylight for 36 hours out of 40 hours in a day, crime was pretty low. Or was it just that the criminals were smart enough to just commits offenses that even the sun can't reach….

These hidden crimes couldn't be addressed because, well, they're hidden. So men such as Edward Gastroloc could get away with stealing the government's money, specifically the funds going towards helping anyone with diseases. If there weren't vaccines around 20 years ago to save his father, then there won't be any to save another sick father, or mother or even a child. No one knew where this money was going and would never find out because Gastroloc knew not to put all the money into his account at once, but to instead put it in as if he keeps getting promotions at his job. He is basically untouchable even is someone finds out because he has the money to have them put down as soon as possible.

This guy is pretty messed up right? Stealing from those who help the sick, and allowing them to suffer while he lays back, swimming in bred and there is no one who lives on that planet that can stop him. Notice how I said 'lives on.' Luckily for every person with a sickness, the universe has the Chaotic Assassins to protect them from such a menace. However, an assassination such as this one will take tremendous skill given how bright it is most of the time and as popular as these assassins are, witnessing such an event may be traumatizing, requiring said assassin to wipe the witnesses' memories. In order to avoid all this, the assassin carrying out this mission is a master at his craft, the leader of the Chaotic Assassins.

Now let's fall back to where we started, hot ass day no one is wearing much. Well naturally, a guy in a black cloak will attract attention, appearing to be attempting suicide, so it was better for this guy to be on a roof. Not just any roof but a roof 30 meters from the office of Gastroloc. Any other person peering inside would see a middle-aged man in his 40s or 50s leaning back with a stack completed papers to the left on his desk and a computer turned off while he reads the newspaper or whatever the hell the called it on their planet. Seems pretty harmless with two awards on the desk across from a picture of a beautiful wife and adorable daughter his shoulders, all three of them with big loving smiles on their faces. Another pic of him and his wife on a date, gazing at each other, eyes full of love. The assassin snorted at this, shaking his head. Why would someone shake there head a picture emanating love? Well not many people are as observing or has hearing as good as this assassin. From his perspective he hears the guy groaning slightly every few seconds, rocking his hips slightly, eyes rolling back randomly. There's an added moan too, more feminine and sounds like gagging as well. Well let's not sugar coat it, this is rated M for a damn reason, he was getting his dick sucked by his secretary.

Now let's think about this. Stealing money from the government, putting it in his account, preventing the diseased from getting the help they need, living the good life, cheating on his wife, and tricking his secretary into thinking she'll get paid extra for "doing him a favor" everyday? This guy has to go down! The assassin now had to analyze the situation and figure out what the best steps are to take in order to remove this filth from the universe. He could infiltrate undercover as an associate, fall in the from the roof and expose Gastroloc, or simpler even, just break through the window and make a scene before brutally murdering the man (his favorite). As he sat and contemplated his forearm beeped, causing him to slide his finger along it before a mini screen appeared on it, Chaotic tech at its finest.

He was alerted that he was late for his next mission, a mission the Chaos found to be extremely important so he scrapped all his dramatic ideas and when for the simple assassination. The secretary was still very busy under the desk, happily slurping away while thinking of the new shoes she might get if she lets him fuck her. It's been a while since she went out and had a good time with her friends because she was tired of not getting the clothes that they have and showing up in the worst outfit so a new wardrobe for the price of her pride and dignity? Peer pressure is a bitch. He feels him harden in her mouth a little more ad realized that he was about to cum and increased her efforts. Then she heard glass break and the dick in her mouth limp all of a sudden, slowly dripping cum as if the body wasn't capable of shooting it.

"Edward you okay? Did I do something wrong, I wasn't really focusing on the task hand but I can make it u-"

A scream was heard from the building and a frantic woman ran from the room to save her own life, not knowing that the man who did this relocated from Vv-7 to A-1 for his next and most important mission.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hard to upload because I wanna make them rather long like other authors but it takes longer than I thought. I apologize.**_

 **Chapter One**

The throne room was filled for its meeting, the fastest that Zeus has ever seen his fellow gods and goddesses show up, underlining the importance of this meeting. A satyr had run to Grover, the Lord of the Wild, with his tail between his legs and was visibly shaken by something he saw. New York had just gotten a strong, nonstop gust of wind that seemed to cover the land rather slowly. To mortals, it was freak weather and they urgently made their way home. The satyr however could see through the mist and saw a large wall made of shadows slowly crossing the land and he could tell that the trajectory of the wall was Camp Half-Blood. He immediately ran as fast as he could to a fountain where he could load up his trusty water gun and Iris-message his lord.

Grover, in turn, was now in the middle of the throne room, standing before the assembled gods with a sense of worry for what his report entails. Whereas the old Grover would have been shaking on his hooves while in front of such power, now as the Lord of the Wild he is able to stand before them with no fear and even felt brave enough to bring people he deemed worthy of what he had to say… much to Zeus' dismay.

"Now that we are all here, with a few additions," Zeus says as he eyes the partially immortal campers, "please tell the council what you told me satyr. Be rather detailed for some of the… slower people in the room."

The campers snickered at Apollo and Hermes who are looking around to find the slower people, before slowly turning towards each other and pointing. Their thrones suddenly heated up and the looked at Lady Hestia who was shaking her head disapprovingly before nodding at Grover begin.

Grover repeated exactly what his satyr told him. "I flashed to last known location of the wall to see that it only moved half a mile since Jerry saw it, which was 30 minutes prior. I looked through the darkness to see what has to be thousands of monsters marching towards the camp, but enshrouded in a shadow. The most curious part is that they purposefully hid from the mortals, but knew that we'd be able to see them. They are projected to arrive in approximately 4 hours and the campers are nowhere near prepared to handle that many monsters."

The gods paled in fear for their children and the partially immortal campers looked at each other in worry, knowing that they each can take down a hundred or two but thousands were rather concerning, especially since the greatest hero Olympus has ever seen disappeared a year and a half ago.

Annabeth stands from her impromptu mini throne and nervously states, "I'm not sure we can counter this without a god's help or at least the hunters. The odds against camp are impossible and the only person capable of the impossible…" No one noticed the extra guilty look on Artemis' face, as the were too stuck in there brooding over what this attack will do to their children.

" _There's always another option. You just have to ask the right person_ ," A voice from what seemed like everywhere stated in an amused voice. The gods looked around the room, trying to pinpoint exactly where it came from before Piper shrieked and drew her dagger, on guard from something in the middle of the room. Slowly the room's occupants followed her eyes until they fell upon a woman in the middle of the room who turned around as if she didn't know what they were looking at. She then faces them, realizing that they were staring at her and acts embarrassed as she ran her hand through her void black straight hair and pulled her shirt lower, unintentionally drawing attention to her DD breasts from males and females alike, then straightens her dress pants that emphasize her sizeable butt. Her legs were of the average length but her heels seemed rather steep. The most interesting part about her were her eyes, swirling vortex of stars that seemed to take any onlookers on a trip through the universe. Her button-up shirt was the purest form of white anyone in the room has ever seen and her pants were a darker shade of blue that somehow perfectly complemented the shirt. Her heels were a sky blue to match her belt and a nice meeting point between her two contrasting colors.

She seemed rather playful and laid back, but everyone in the room could feel the amount of power rolling off of her and she seemed unaware of the affect she has on the gravity in the room. She looks around and read the room's serious nature and straightens up before waving at the ceiling of the room and ascending to a height of 20ft, suddenly towering over the Olympians 15ft and adopting a more serious face.

" _Hello Olympians. My name is Chaos and I am indeed the creator of the Universe and most powerful being… well, ever. I am here due to the grave situation this planet is facing and with this being my first creation that held life, I would appreciate it not being reduced to ruins_." Her voice was rather musical to their ears, not the type that made them happy, but more that it made them want to hear more and stay enraptured upon her words. " _Fear not for I have taken action to help save this planet from one of the most powerful threats in this universe, my son Tartarus. He is attacking this planet simply because it's where most of his consciousness is and he knows the effects it will have on me and the members of my planet who come from Earth. I feel responsible for this, as I was the one who made sure he was powerful and had a great amount of presence on this planet, not knowing that he would one day lose his way_."

The god's were terrified at the revelation that they were going against a primordial god with what has to be millions of monsters at his disposal, and were eager to hear how Lady Chaos was going to help them save the planet. They were still stuck under the pressure of her power and looked rather uncomfortable, which soon became noticeable to her and she hid even more of her power.

" _I have employed the help of the commander of my army and the master of my assassins, along their top warriors/assassins to help demolish the large army at hand. It would be ideal to have many more troops here, however Tartarus had this very well planned out and has sent millions of monsters to planets full of innocent lives that my army is working very hard to protect. As a result this is all I could spare, but it's also the best that you can get for this planet, especially since majority of the ones coming here are of Earth descent_ ," at this Chaos waves her right hand to just as a portal opens.

From it drops a black male wearing midnight blue armor that appeared to meld into robe like clothing that somehow added to the sinister feeling that emitted from him. Not to mention the fact that he had a sniper rifle in his hands, with the barrel smoking as if it had just fired upon an unlucky soul. He noticed his surrounding and pulled the gun apart, literally and each half of the sniper rifle turned into two golden Desert Eagles as he put them on his thighs as if there were holsters there, but the sure stayed in the air as if there were holsters there. He brought his arm that had a black watch on it and twisted it, causing his armor to retract into the watch and reveals a more casual man emitting just as much power as Lady Chaos did when she first arrived. He had on a white polo shirt on with dark blue jeans on, complementing the blue and white Jordan twelves on his feet. His glasses appeared to be shades, but while they were black, the wings of the glasses had a midnight blue strip of glowing light and the glasses overall seemed rather high tech. His hair was shaved down to a fade on the sides and the back, but had far more on the top without being a flat top due to it being straighter and kind of wavy.

" _You left from Chaotica in a black coat for the assassination, how did you show up in you blue armor_?" Lady Chaos asks while squinting at the man.

"You see, I had to make a pit stop before coming here. It was either show up here covered in sweat from being on the hot ass planet Vv-7 or go to my ship, then come here," he replied cheekily while smirking at the primordial.

" _You were to show up when I interjected into the conversation, you and the commander, speaking of which…_ " She again waves her hand, however it's the left one this time just as a slice appears in the air to her left, as if someone used a sword with the air as their enemy.

The space around the mark of the slice began to freeze until it was frozen. The ice slowly began to crack as if there were something trying to break through the ice until it explodes to show an icy portal. The places where the shards of ice fell frosted over rather quickly, a warning to everyone in the room to stay away from those spots.

From the portal emerged a tan man, wearing armor made of ice that was surprisingly opaque, a frosted axe on his back, sword of ice on his hip and several other weapons on him. His helmet seemed high tech and fitting for the armor, though very hard to describe. He practically screamed that he is a person of power and high position in Lady Chaos' army, especially since it's hard not to notice that he was covered in blood from left breastplate to toe. He twisted his ring and the armor retracted into it, revealing a very tan caucasian male emitting coldness and presence that demands nothing less than respect and a great deal of power along with Chaos and the Assassin. He was wearing an ice white dress shirt, dark blue slacks and brown dress shoes to match his brown belt, and the Olympians started to see a pattern of dress. His eyes were ice white and completely frosted over, his hair being raven black and still messy to this day.

Lady Chaos didn't realize that people in the room were almost too focused on her commander to listen to her, so she introduced them, " _I present to you the Leader of the Chaotic Assassins, Isaiah Kee and the Commander of the Chaotic Army, Percy Jackson_!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Decided to lose some sleep to get this done, took too long upload last time.**_

 **Chapter Two**

Everyone stared in shock as their missing saviour stood before them, with more power rolling off of him than every god in the room combined. You would think that after seeing their hero after almost two years, they'd be happy to see him, some happy enough to run up and hug him. However, the cold look in his eyes stopped them, they way his eyes seemed to frost over even more as he looked at each of them. Also, even after Lady Chaos hid more of her power to make it easier to breathe, the other two weren't with that program and the Olympians were once again trapped in their seats.

"Aight, it's rather awkward in here so I'll introduce myself. My name is Isaiah Kee, codename Void and I am the leader of the Chaotic Assassins. I am technically a primordial, but I am without the bonds that restrict them from moving freely. If I accepted the seat of power, I'd be on par with Chaos herself, but I will happily sacrifice power if it means I don't have to follow some stupid ass rule book. My domains are Stealth, Strength, Entertainment, and unfortunately Emotions. I am here with my right and left hand assassins and their top trainees to tackle Tartarus and his army. I will personally beat the shit out of Tartarus and my assassins will deal with the leaders of his army, his financial officers, and anyone else whose death will cripple his attack. I was born on this planet in 1964 and was believed to have died in Camp Jupiter when my fellow praetor Michael Varus led his entire cohort to death in the 1980s. Lady Chaos saw the amount of pressure upon me with the Legion split between going there too and avenging their leader or listening to the augur who said to wait for the Prophecy of Seven. She said that they would not benefit from my sensible thinking and would be better off fighting amongst themselves until they came to their senses so she plucked me up and trained me." The gods were able to focus on Void long enough to listen to what he had to say and some who recognized him temporarily shifted into their Roman forms to acknowledge the former praetor with respect for his service.

After everyone began looking at Percy expectantly, and Void dramatically leaned forward to stare at him as well, he sighed and finally stepped forward to speak. "My name is Percy Jackson, codename Frost and I am the Commander of the Chaotic Army. I am a primordial in the same way as Void stated and my domains are Liquids, Tactics, Temperature and Battle. I am here with my captains and their lieutenants, along with 200 of my elite soldiers to tackle the forces Tartarus throws at us. I will ensure that his army is destroyed, base of operations obliterated and anyone who may attempt to help him is dead before they can 'avenge' him. I was born on this planet 21 years ago and was believed to have died while protecting the Hunters of Artemis when the revived Orion and his three Titan lackeys attacked them. Lady Chaos saw the sacrifice I was willing to make and didn't want me to go to waste in death so she took me before my soul drifted from my body and began training me." At this the occupants of the room were shocked, not only to hear that Percy had gotten more powerful, but also that he had his own army and was confident that only 200 men could take on millions of monsters. To their dismay, they were unable to detect any mirth from him, lowering their hopes of the same old Percy returning to them.

" _Percy, you know these people better than Isaiah and he's being a better audience. I'd appreciate if you would be a little warmer despite you being…. You_."

"Easier said than done m'lady, you know this is the last place I want to be," causing the gods to wince at his blatant disregard for them, "and that the amount of attacks Tartarus has started is unbelievably annoying. The captains are coming here so the lieutenants are the ones in charge but are acting incompetent. I may have to publicly murder someone to get people to do things the right way." With every angry word, more and more frost spread around Percy, in a rather eerily way. Percy's indifference to a person's life scared the Olympians, leaving them wondering how much he changed since they last saw him.

As if summoned, small TV screen appears before Percy, displaying a young man in similar armor to the set Percy had showed up wearing and had a sword of ice is the insignia on his breastplate. Percy immediately became annoyed and glared at the guy.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have lost our lieutenant. We -,"

"Excuse me? You 'lost' your lieutenant? Does that even sound like it makes any sort of fucking sense? How do you lose someone that you are supposed to be following through the planet?" The man didn't know whether or not these were rhetorical questions and was frightened at his commander's reaction.

"I truly apologize sir, we have sent search parties out and have men on spiders flying around to look. I don't -,"

"Have you at least recovered her armor?"

"H- ho- how would get her armor if we cannot find her, I'm sure she wouldn't have discarded her armor -,"

"HOW FUCKING RETARDED CAN YOU BE?! EVERYONE IN OUR ARMY CAN BE TRACKED BY TOUCHING YOUR INSIGNIA AND THINKING OF THE PERSON INVOLVED! The fact that this wasn't your first step is actually concerning and may constitute for suspension, expulsion, or death. Depends on how I'm feeling later." The young man looked ready to protest but Percy punch the screen, breaking it before the man could protest. The throne room was deathly silent after viewing the interaction between Percy and a soldier of his.

Well, silent until a slightly obnoxious laugh arose from Chaos' right side and everyone turned to Isaiah who was wheezing on the ground, trying to catch his breath. The gods didn't understand why a soldier getting chewed out was funny, but this was a primordial with the domain of entertainment.

"How many times was that in the past week bro?"

"...Fifteen," Percy says with an annoyed expression on his face. "When this is all over, we need to have another army wide meeting like we did 1,400 years ago."

At that sentence, the gods became very confused. How could Percy have been present for a meeting that he wasn't alive for?

"I still don't think they take you too seriously bro, you joined the army three thousand years ago and became commander in less than 500 years, kind of insulting to people who had been there since before you were born."

"If that's the case, they need a reminder of what it means to be cold," Percy smirked, with a cruel look in his eyes. The contrast between the Percy they knew and this Percy made everyone uncomfortable and wondering what made him change this way.

" _Now that the randosity has dissipated, we can move on to formalities. These two young men are the leaders of my home planet Chaotica and have grown in many ways since they first showed up. Isaiah here joined when your planet reached its 1984th year. Time travels differently throughout the universe, but he has served for about twelve thousand years and will hopefully stay for twenty thousand more. He excels in the arts of stealth, quick and silent murder, fighting enemies more than twice his size, using his raw power to fight and taking down the most powerful of foes in one on one battles, and the most useful one being his ability to distract his enemy with words. His domains are a big tribute to his success and I don't even have doubt that he could kill everyone in this room before they could acknowledge his presence, so for the safety of your own lives, don't try him or you will die. Percy joined a year and 8 months ago for your planet and due to the difference in the flow of time, he has served for about four thousand years and plans to stay until he fades. He has mastered the arts of combat, battle tactics, taking down a large number of enemies efficiently, using weapon skill to overcome raw power that his foes may have, and ultimately demonstrates the criteria for success when it come to being the commander of an army. His domains outline his status on Chaotica and there is no one in the universe, including me, that would be able to surpass his intelligence in battle strategy_."

After hearing this explanation of Percy and Isaiah's skills in their main expertise, the gods didn't know whether or not to be afraid of them or to respect them, but they did know that these two men were far out of their league and shouldn't be trifled with. There was a clear contrast between the Percy that was powerful, able to take over a battlefield, and somehow succeed through winging everything he did, and the Percy before them that was battle hardened, calculative, and tactical.

A portal opened in front of Isaiah, and out of it came a moon-like ball, glowing with power, but also felt like if it weren't in front of their faces, they would have missed the appearance of whoever created it. A beam of light shined onto the ground and a person was formed though the beam. The figure stepped forward, revealing a woman, about 5'9 wearing dark blue button up polo shirt, white jeans and light blue converses. Her shirt had two buttons undone from the top, knowingly or not, showing the top of her C cup breasts. Her black belt tightened her pants to where her ass was clearly defined, and the men in the room appreciated the definition. Her long black hair was flowing down her back, her skin copper colored, but beautifully pure. The most interesting part of her, that cause Artemis to gasp and Thalia to stare in shock, were her volcanic eyes that could either convey swift death, or undying loyalty, depending on who she laid her eyes upon.

"The King of Dd-4 sends his regards," Zoë Nightshade says with a sinister smirk on her face, before bringing up a bloody necklace, "and was more than happy to give up the cursed jewelry, so happy that he stopped breathing too." With that she tosses the necklace to Isaiah, who in turn, drops it into a mini vortex that appeared under his hand.

Before anyone could properly react to Zoë's apparent revival, a light fluttering could be heard throughout the throne room, increasing in volume and seemingly getting closer until a bright light appeared from the ceiling. An angelic figure descends from the light, her wings being the source of the fluttering noise. As the figure landed, everyone could clearly see that that was a female with bright white wings, a blue blouse with white and black polka dotted pants. Her short heels were white to compliment her outfit, but her clothing was tight enough to see her E cup breasts and a nice ass to match. Her black eyes conveyed madness hidden behind great intellect, similar to her father's eyes, only difference being that they were widened while staring at her in shock. Her olive skin brought the humanity back to her, even though she still had big ass wings coming out of her back. Her hair was braided down her back, in the same style it was before she died about six years ago. There were a splash of freckles on her face adding a cute feature to her, not that the thought would still be there when they noticed what was in her hand.

"Mission report?" Isaiah asks with a mischievous grin that was read as, _give them a lil show_.

"Infiltrating the ship was pretty easy, only had to kill 47 guys on the way to the command, and they still didn't know I was there. The only issue with moving was that I had to repeatedly clean my cloak because it kept getting covered in blood due to the gushing streams that came out of lacerations in their skin. Once I got to the main room, I tried to do it like the video game Assassin's CreedTM, but I realized there was still blood on my nails and tried to scratch it off really quickly. Then I noticed that one of the guys in the room weren't as humanoid as I thought, and they weren't wearing clothes. I didn't know if I wanted to inspect him or murder him as fast as possible… so I did both. Threw a knife or two at his neck, jumped down and caught him as he fell, and just stared at him like, the fuck am I looking at right now. Then I noticed that everyone I was supposed to stealthily kill was staring at me. All I could see in my head was everything turn red and zooming out as DESYNCHRONIZATION crossed the screen. I let my wings out to blind them, then calmly proceeded to lacerate each of them slowly until they fell and bled out at snail pace, moaning in pain a lil too loud for me so I put a mute jammer on the floor. The dumbass leader of the ship was just staring at the communication screen talking to some girl that was clearly bored with the conversation. She was wearing less than she should've been, and that's why he was standing there beating his dick. I opened the transparent door to the transparent room and used my katana to slice off his dick, causing the lady watching to laugh. I looked into her eyes to see who she was and decided that she wasn't deserving of life so I reached through the screen and snapped her neck, cause you know, I felt like it. He was crying on the floor with his disconnected penis in his hand, not caring about the blood pouring out of him, not caring about the blood of his men all around the room. He was just disgusting me at that points so I finished the mission," and with that she held up and severed head, still dripping blood.

"Hmm, I think I'll give you a B overall"

"But whyyyy? I thought that was A quality work?"

"It was good, completed without anyone knowing yet, all enemies eliminated and some with style. However, the people on the ship or planet of the woman you killed will freak out about her death, so you may have caused trauma to an undeserving victim and she wasn't part of the mission, and excess kill. You lost 5 for inability to remain undetected, and lost 10 for the possible repercussions of the excess kill. And also, when have I ever given anyone besides Zoë an A? Besides, it makes sense that you get a B, B for Bianca. Or if it was a bad mission, a D for D'Angelo," Isaiah had a cheeky smile towards the end of his assessment.

" _I understand that they were supposed to be here for this meeting, however I'm sure that proper introductions would be appreciated and you should stop traumatizing them with the details of assassinations. And yes I heard that just now Isaiah, you're lucky we have an audience right now, that's all I have to say_."

Isaiah had a sheepish smile on his face after being reprimanded, but proceeded to introduce his assassins. "I present to you the Master Assassin of the Chaotic Assassins, Zoë Nightshade, and the Heir to the title of Leader of Chaotic Assassins, Bianca D'Angelo!"

 _ **Could've written more but I felt as if I dragged out some details for too long. Lemme know if you like the extra details, or if you want me to just push past this introductory phase…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Three**

Despite all of the surprising introductions, each Olympian and partial immortal in the room remained glued to their seats, but whether or not it was by force or fear, they didn't have the current brain capacity to decipher.

Isaiah's declaration of his top assassins certainly made Artemis happy. She was elated to realize that her hunters were reincarnated and were doing something that was similar enough to what she had them doing. The only thing that made her uneasy was their leader. She has an internal sensor for disgusting males, after all, she has been surrounded by them all her life. She aims it towards him and sees his exterior emanating everything she hates about men… but a good man under all of that. The same thing she saw in Percy almost five years ago.

The worst part was the way they stood next to him. Bianca stood to his right, every few seconds her eyes flicked in several directions as if checking for any danger directed at him. Zoe to his left has not relaxed her muscles since entering the room and has not cleaned the blood off her hands, suggesting that she is ready to add more if needed. And neither have even given Artemis a mere look over unless it was to assess her danger to Isaiah.

" _Percy, will your Captains be attending this short meeting? Might as well get all the dramatics out now while the Olympians are already about to piss themselves_."

"No, they are wrapping up on systems A to K, should arrive by tomorrow if they're punctual as usual."

"Hmm, I wonder how they did that so efficiently, care to enlighten everyone buddy?" Isaiah chimes in.

"Fuck off, your assassins were not needed. Though… they may have expedited the process in a rather strategic way, you can still go fuck yourself." At this, a rather surprising event took place, in which Lady Hestia glared at Percy for his excessive use of profanity, and he actually faltered and bowed his head in apology. Not only did this display the amount of power that Hestia still had over him, but also gave the Olympians hope that the Percy they knew was still there.

" _It's about time we got to the point about why we are here and not laughing as all of you are hopelessly murdered. As stated before, I do not wish to see this planet perish. Not a single person in this room would be able to take on my son's top monsters or deities, much less him. As a result, you need help from people who are light years ahead of you in the art of battle and war. Athena and Ares may feel insulted at this, but with the current war advisors Olympus has, Tartarus would be able to take this planet in less than a week_."

"Not to mention that you barely were able to defeat Kronos and Gaia, whose war experience is that of the turtle. And the brains of a turtle….. And the face of turtle feces. And the smell of-" Zoe steps forward and whispers something to Isaiah while Bianca attempts to stifle her laughter. He steps back, coughs, and gestures for Chaos to continue.

" _As I was saying_ ," she says as she gives her assassin a dirty look, " _this is why I am lending the services of two of the most powerful and skilled men in the universe. Given how powerful they are, I'd advise that none of you_ ," multiple occupants of the room look at Zeus and Ares, " _even attempt to counter them. Else, you may just not see the end of this war, and not as a result of Tartarus_."

" _I now open this space for questions because you all seem smothered by the amount of power standing before you. Don't be shy, I'm not gonna be here for long because I'm currently in 4,567 different places right now, but most of my presence is here_."

Everyone uneasily looks at each other until Artemis speaks up, with a topic that's not necessarily relevant to the war, "How is it that two of my hunters are alive and in front of me, and presumably are immortal? I understand that you are the creator but are you allowed to bypass the ancient laws?"

" _Not really expecting to hear that first but okay. I gave life to every planet and if a life is taken, I have every right to resupply it when needed. These two were specifically requested by Frost and after all, he's done for me and the universe, who am I to deny him anything he wants_?"

"Well can I ask them a question Lady Chaos?" Artemis nervously asked, worried that she may be wasting the creator's time,

" _They may answer to me but they do have a primary authority that you should ask before I give my input_ ," Chaos gestured towards her assassin.

Artemis slightly bristled at that but knew that she had to show respect to someone who is powerful enough to potentially defeat Tartarus. "I wanted to know if after the war, or at least after their service if they could be returned to me and their sisters? I'm sure that they are great assassins, but I would feel better if they were with me."

"Umm, while that may sound good, I'm gonna have to go with no. They are my assassins and are no longer your hunters. Therefore, they will be staying with me, not going back to you," Isaiah says with clear finality in his voice.

When Artemis heard no she was already angry, but when the moon goddess heard "my," she snapped and erased the facts that Lady Chaos was present, they needed these deities to help them win the war, and that they were all far more powerful than her. She stood up bow in hand and aimed at Isaiah, ready to release the might of her symbol of power.

But the shock was able to knock her out of her anger rather quickly. The shock in the speed of her former hunters. The shock in the look of anger and danger in her former hunter's eyes. The very fact that her former hunters drew their weapons, and not to support her, but instead to protect their leader. She didn't lower her weapon but instead looked at them with a betrayed look, hurt that Zoë of all people would raise her weapon against her old mistress.

"Drop your weapon before we begin firing on you," Bianca says with two pistols similar to her leader aimed directly at Artemis' leg and heart.

"Any threat to Abyss will be met with lethal action," Zoë says with her longbow aimed directly at her former mistress' head.

"Even though a bow of that caliber wouldn't even pierce his skin, but nobody's thinking about that right now," Percy muttered seemingly to himself.

Isaiah stood still and watched with interest, not knowing Artemis as a person, so not knowing what she was going to do in this situation. He was also feeling a little smug, it's not often that a hunter, former or not, would betray their mistress in order to protect a male.

Apollo knew that if Artemis attacked, she would definitely die, and he knew that would cause him to snap immediately and get killed too. "Artemis please stand down, you cannot possibly make it out of this situation alive. They made their decision, please make a smarter one." He glared at Zoë for betraying Artemis in not only a public but also in an inconsiderate way. How dare she throw thousands of years of companionship away for a man she couldn't have known for more than a few years, given that she died about six years ago.

"I will give you to the count of 3 to stand down Artemis, or you will die, and these weapons do not allow you to reform. Do I need to countdown? I do not want to kill you but I will," Zoë sternly stated with her arrow tight against the bow.

Artemis gained a slightly broken look in her eyes, the same look she had when Percy "died" in her arms almost two years prior, and her bow disappeared as she sat down dejectedly.

"It's nothing personal Artemis, I wouldn't have allowed her to kill you anyway, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. I understand that they were your hunters, but when I said 'my' assassins, I meant that they work under me in the same way that the girl next to your throne works for you. Besides, I could never replace you in Zoë's life, especially all those late night 'talks' y'all had. Only a woman can truly understand how to work another woman," and at this Zoë slugged him in his shoulder. And to everyone's surprise, even Artemis cracked a smile at his antics.

" _Mr. Kee, stop being weird and budget time for Artemis and Zoë to catch up. Are there any other questions and they do not have to pertain to the war, but order must be maintained, despite my name_ …" Chaos was clearly a little impatient, but she blamed it on her assassin, as she always does.

"Considering that the monsters will arrive in about 3 hours, how can we defeat them if the captains are showing up tomorrow? That means the troops may take even longer to show up, then we will get attacked and the war is-" Annabeth was going to continue to ramble, but Percy got really mad, really fast.

"If you're so fucking worried then why don't you do something about it, hmm? Don't give me a look, you said that my troops are gonna take a while to show up and you're correct as usual, but where did that baseline analysis get you, huh? Maybe instead of sitting there complaining, why do you make use of your resources to ensure the survival of the campers who look up to you to be a hero to save them!" Percy had ice crawling up his arms at that point and realized that he would kill the Olympians and their children so he calmed down, but only enough to make sure he doesn't explode.

"That's a great segway into the next steps!" Isaiah says cheerily even though the tension in the room is tangible enough you could feel it. "We can handle the monsters right now and the troops can definitely handle the monsters. Once they are dealt with, we will begin training the campers to be at the same level as entry-level soldiers into Frost's army. This will guarantee that each camper above the age of 12 will be able to take on at least a thousand monsters single-handedly. As a full group, the army of monsters wouldn't even have a chance."

With a clear air of authority that the room's occupants have only seen on the battlefield, Percy continues, "That does not exclude the children, they will be trained by Chaotica's best medics and be able to jump in and out of a battlefield unscathed. The training of the campers as a whole will be done by my captains. I will be training a select few campers that are of a higher caliber than the others. If you do not understand, pay attention. Each Olympian God and Goddess has the ability to give birth to a child that can grow to be as powerful as them in their prime. Yes, that means stronger than you weaklings are right now and while not all of you currently have one, the ones that are here will be trained by me and Abyss personally."

"I will only be taking two because my task is not to train the campers, but instead to train the hunters… well more like Bianca and Zoë will train them because I'm knee deep in what your planet calls "paperwork." For me, it's more like… like in all those Marvel movies that have S.H.I.E.L.D in it and the technology they use." Chaos gives Isaiah a look for getting off-task. "Anyway, the campers will be divided up when the captains arrive. The hunters, including Artemis, will be coming with me along with," he lifts his right arm and a screen projects from it with a list, "Thalia Grace and Alíra Valentina."

At this Zeus and Aphrodite's heads shot up, surprised that he would train their strongest child and that the child mentioned was their strongest child. Piper was never one for attention but did feel hurt that her little sister was the strongest and not her.

"Ahm, not to be rude to Alíra, that's my little cupcake after all, but I thought that Piper was my strongest child. Or is it more that she got more training than the rest of my children?" Aphrodite inquired.

"You're smarter than the people in this room give you credit for, yes it is due to the lack of training, but I can promise you that once she finishes her training, she will make sure that you and your cabin gets the respect that you deserve." Isaiah clearly has respect for the love goddess, although not many other occupants of the room do.

"By the end of the summer the campers should be ready to participate in a full-fledged war, but do not fear that aspect because it is our goal to ensure that no camper dies in battle. Do not worry about how that will happen, just know that you will owe us if this goal is met." Percy says, not leaving any room for comments about what he meant by "owe."

The Olympians clearly had a bunch of questions, but for once in their lives, they were the ones that were too scared to ask. Annabeth kept opening her mouth, but nothing came out, she was still too shell-shocked by Percy's outburst against her.

" _Okay Olympians, this is where I take my leave, I wish you luck in the war and hope that everyone makes it out fine. Zoë, I trust you to ensure that these two_ ," she points to her commander and assassin, " _do not unjustly kill any campers because you know they work on a kill first, ask later basis. Goodbye Olympians, later Percy_." But then she did something that many people in the room found strange. She put on a flirty face and sultrily said, " _Byeeee Isaiah_." And was gone with no portal or anything that left traces of her leaving. Apollo and Hermes had to wonder if she was there at all, or if this whole time, she was in their imagination… cause she's hot as fuck.

After Chaos' strange exit had left the room silent, even the assassin who never seems to shut up, was too embarrassed to make a snide comment.

"Ahem, well I guess this is where we can drop formalities and open the room up for free discussion. If you talk to me and I do not like the conversation, I will-" Percy was cut off with a sharp look from Zoë who was entrusted to keep him in check, "I will not be happy, so do not test me with idiotic conversation. You may commence!"

The Olympians who were quiet and tentative all broke out into conversation, calmly talking considering that Percy didn't want to be annoyed. Zoë went straight to Artemis with the full intent of explaining her newfound loyalty. Isaiah was yanked into conversation with Athena and Aphrodite, who seem to be good friends. Poseidon clearly wanted to approach Percy but one look from him made him reconsider and continue talking to Zeus and Hera. Percy instead sat next to Hestia who loved that after what was thousands of years for Percy, he still liked her company, but strangely Bianca felt drawn to her as well.

 _With Zoë and Artemis_

"Milady I apologize for the disrespect I showed you just now, but I refuse to allow anyone and I mean anyone to even threaten Abyss."

"But why? I've only seen you act that way once and that was when that foolish mortal raised a gun to me. Your voice emanated that you felt that a threat from someone that weak was more of an insult. That really hurt Zoë."

"You have to understand, Isaiah was the one who showed up in Ouranos' realm and with one hand, removed Orion from existence, then whisked me away to Chaotica where I was brought to life and strengthened beyond my imagination. He taught me how to unlock my father's titan powers, and then surpass it. He taught me accuracy like no other hunter could match. It was him and Percy who taught me that there are men out in the universe that aren't complete pigs. Despite the way he acts and talks, I know you can sense the same goodness that's in Percy in Isaiah."

"He must've done a lot more for you than you're telling me but okay, I accept the relationship you guys have, though it seems to be a bit more than just a mentor and student thing going on…"

"Yeah about that… Artemis I think I can talk to you about this, it's pretty hard to talk about with anyone else…"

 _With Isaiah, Athena, and Aphrodite_

"Wassup girls, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm yes, I have a million questions, but I doubt you have the time or patience to answer all of them…"

"And I'm just confused about the way you acted towards me before, it was with far more respect than I've gotten from anyone besides my children…"

"Hmm, I guess some answers would be nice to have huh? So Athena, since you have so many questions, why not allow me to answer them over a dinner sometime soon?"

"*Gasp* Are you asking her on a date? THAT'S SO CUTEEEE!"

"*Blushes* Ahm, sure, but is that to be taken as a romantic move or is it to have a friendly meetup kind of vibe?"

"*Winks* It can have whatever vibe you want it to have Athena, just know that the extent of my power is linked to that of my heart."

"What does that mean? Are you talking about your life force or your love?"

"What he means is that a being of his power cannot give his heart to only one person, he should have room for multiple lovers. This is not a conquest or a, in the words of Arty, 'filthy male expectation,' but this is just the way that power and love are linked together. How many lovers do you need?"

"You missed one part. If I do fulfill the quota set by my heart, my overall power and strength increase by a considerable amount. I need six lovers and when I meet them, I will know based on there being a pink tint in their eyes. Well, it has to be triggered by a romantic event, but yeah…"

"So you think that I might be one of them, or is this an impulsive way to escape questioning?"

"And you never answered my question, and I only had one!"

"Ummmmm…"

 _With Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera_

"My son is alive and stronger than ever, and you want him dead again?!"

"Do you not feel the power rolling off of him? We can not let someone that powerful just waltz around and own our planet!"

"And while I did grow fond of that young man after a while, he has thousands of soldiers at his disposal, a crazy assassin for a brother, the creator on his side, and enough power of his own. It would be wise to at least caution ourselves against him, especially since the only person he cares for out of us is Hestia."

"And if you somehow succeed? What then? You'll have the force of their whole planet coming at you and there's nothing you'd be able to do."

"That's why we won't do it, we aren't even strong enough to scratch him clearly, we just have to sabotage him during a battle…"

"Hey guys, those three are looking at us. One, they are extremely skilled so I'm sure that their ears pick up everything. And two, we aren't exactly being very quiet…"

 _With Percy, Bianca, and Hestia_

"It's great to see you again Lady Hestia, if it weren't for your presence, I'm not sure that half the people in this room would be alive right now."

"Hello Lady Hestia, I'm not sure why I came here, but I just felt like I should be over here, by your throne."

"Percy, you know you don't have to address me with such formalities, and I missed you too. Bianca, it's a pleasure to meet you, and you came here because your heart is looking for comfort."

"Sorry to intrude on what seems to become a deeper conversation, but I'm getting annoyed hearing Zeus' useless plan to try to kill me. Like why is he worried about me, Isaiah is more powerful than me!"

"Yeah I picked on their convo too, and it's just so flawed. But maybe your dad isn't as bad as you told us he was. He seems to be ready to prevent Zeus from attempting his useless scheme."

"Poseidon has his moments where he makes terrible choices, but the one time he is genuine is when one of his children's lives are in danger. If not for that, you wouldn't be impressed with him at all."

"Thank Chaos Hera had the brain cells to realize that we were listening to their horrible attempt at formulating a plan. Now, as you were saying Lady Hestia, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's perfectly fine Percy, though it is rather humorous to see Bianca's reaction to you being respectful. I'm guessing they don't see that side often. Now onto you, Ms. D'Angelo, your heart is hurt and seeking comfort. Not hurt as in, someone broke your heart but hurt as in, it's confused as to why the affections that it's sending out isn't being returned."

"I'm gonna put a barrier over our conversation, seeing how it's getting private. I do understand that, but I don't understand why it's hurt, or why the affections aren't fully being returned. I feel like he's naturally a tease and flirts with any female he feels is a friend to him so I can't even pretend like the little romantic things he does is real because he'll do it to one of Percy's female captains too."

"Just to be clear, you're talking about your best friend, right? I may have an IQ higher than Athena, but when it comes to knowledge of the heart, I'm still pretty lost…"

"Yes Percy, she is talking about Isaiah, who appears to be a very difficult person to figure out. I think that you need to really look for any signs that he returns your feelings by being a little extra on the romance and once you see it, corner him about it until he is forced to lay his heart out for you. He is clearly a bold man so that should be the best way to do it. From what I just overheard, you'll get a pink tint in your eyes after the romantic event. Perhaps he'll get that pink tint too, so look out for that."

"How do you do that? You just looked into the hearth and told me the best way to get what I want?"

"Are you really gonna question it? Or are you gonna find a way to ride my brother's dick like it's that pony you wanted when you were eight?"

"Percy! Language! Now look what you've done, she's all red now."

"I was seven to be exact, asshole!"

 _Everyone back together_

After successfully disengaging from his attackers, Isaiah brought everyone to attention, but not by calling for them like a normal person. No, he had to pull an AA-12 from seemingly out of nowhere and empty the entire clip into the ceiling. Rather obnoxious in my opinion, tsk tsk tsk.

"No that I have your attention," he receives a bunch of dirty looks as people's ears are still ringing from the sound, "we must address the small army of monsters heading toward your pitiful camp, and discuss war strategy!"

Annabeth, who used that break to recover from Percy's berating, inquires, "The army should almost be at the Camp by now! You have to get there quick, then we can talk about how to handle the war!"

"Calm down blondie, we'll just have to do both," Zoë says with a smirk.

Grover, who started this whole shindig started to get annoyed at the way Annabeth was spoken to asks, "And just how are you gonna do that huh? Duplicate yourselves and fly off into battle?"

"Ah Grover, you never change. Always says exactly what a person's gonna do right before they do it," Percy says as he splits into two. And when I say split in two, I mean there was a literal split as if he were cut from the forehead to the balls. Then both halves began to regenerate until there were two identical copies of him there.

Everyone started looking around as each disciple of Chaos split into two and one looked ready to fight while the other looked ready for a business meeting.

"Anything else you have to say little goat?" Both Isaiah's ask while smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four**

When the Olympians saw the duplicates, they thought they couldn't be any more surprised than they were before, and Percy couldn't do anything but shake his head as he conjured up a table with Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the new camp, and Tartarus' base of operations in South Dakota. Why in South Dakota? Well, to quote a hilarious movie, "Who the fuck knows anyone from South Dakota?" It's a quiet place so it's a perfect place to start some shit in.

He could feel the daggers poking him in the form of glares from Annabeth and Grover alike, but couldn't care to be completely honest. Being in the presence of Artemis and Thalia took most of his attention because he had to focus on not teleporting away and also not reducing the room and/or planet to rubble. He knew that Zoë was there to quell any outbursts of anger and his mom was on call as well. The latter scared him far more than anything else, lucky for the moon goddess and the minor architecture goddess because hell hath no fury like a mother's. He shuddered, remembering the time he accidentally murdered a potential trader for planet Ry-8 to get materials needed to help ensure their survival. Let's just say that he couldn't hear from, nor feel his right ear for at least a year.

Chaos' disciples stepped up to the war strategy maps and prepped it, knowing that the Olympians and their minor gods would be too focused on the battle on the ground.

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

The campers were dressed up in battle regalia but could not help the shaking in their bodies, the quivering in their legs and the trembling in their bones, just from the fear of what would be behind that shadow wall that stopped a few hundred yards from the entrance. From the wall, suddenly emerged three figures, the one in front smaller than the two following. Upon approach, Chiron saw that it was the Titan Perses with Polybotes and Alcyoneus behind him. This was strange considering who was the weaker of the three, but his mental inquiry was interrupted by the sudden appearance of four warriors.

The first warrior's armor was made completely of ice, with a glowing sword insignia on the front, ax strapped to his back, sword at hip and daggers on his belt. The next warrior was wearing an armored cloak, at least that what it appeared to be. It was all black with a swirling vortex on the chest as an insignia, but it was actually swirling and seemed to be emanating, and sucking in darkness at the same time. She had no weapons shown, but the confidence of her stance clearly showed that she wasn't in any danger at all.

The third warrior was the most casual, but at the same time, the scariest but no one knew why. He stood in a black t-shirt, tight against his frame and not fit for battle, black jeans that were baggy enough to be mobile, but still not fit for battle. He had two pistols on either side of his hips and that was the only weapons he had, yet everyone felt a sense of death coming from him, stating that those were all he needed to destroy anyone in his path. The last warrior was dressed similarly to the other female, only she was dressed in all white. The vortex on her chest moved a little faster than the other warrior's and she too had no weapon. She resembled an angel, but no angel should be giving off the same killer instinct as the man next to her.

The titan and his two giants faltered but resumed their ascent until the met the four warriors. The campers were still battle ready, but they were hopeful as they were wary of these warriors' intent.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting the downfall of the Olympians' children? Any opposition to Lord Tartarus' rule will be met with swift death, the same way these campers will die, so I'd advise you to return to wherever you came from and try not to suffer the same fate as these kids!" Perses bellowed in an attempt to frighten the warriors but became annoyed as they didn't move.

The warrior of ice calmly stated one word. "Kids."

"What?"

"You said kids, right?"

"Yes, the kids behind you that we are about to kill. Am I missing something?"

"Maybe they aren't from this planet, they can't understand your boss…" Alcyoneus muttered.

"Shut up Minerals. The men are talking, stay in your place! No back to you-"

"What kind of a man are you? I mean, you just said the men are talking but how can you call yourself a man?" Ice Warrior inquired.

"How dare you-"

"No man would happily kill kids who clearly cannot defend themselves, some of whom may have never even seen war or fought a monster before. What kind of man can look another man in the eyes and so proudly state that? Do not call yourself a man if you are not capable of fighting those your caliber if you are going to loom over kids that are no match for you if you are gonna laugh as you attempt to make an entire race of people go instinct!" More and more ice crowded around the man as he spoke.

Not wanting to freeze to death, Perse was ready to retreat to his monsters and let them attack, but Polybotes just had to fuck everything up.

"Well to be exact we weren't gonna kill all of them. We were gonna leave the girls behind to breed them. Especially the hunters cause they look so young and are super flexible so they'd be really good fucks if you know what I mean." He looked ready to continue but he noticed both of the girls stiffen and begin shaking from pure anger. Perses turned to see the Ice Warrior's reaction but turned to see nothing. He heard a sharp "schluck" behind him and turned to see the sword of ice protruding from Polybotes chest… and right next to his head. He knew that giants couldn't be killed unless a god and demigod were present, but he knew that that would put the giant out of commision at least.

He was wrong.

The giant froze from the chest outwards until he was a sculpture. The black-cloaked woman suddenly had a longbow in hand and fired three bolts at Alcyoneus, one taking his left arm off, the next taking his right arm off, and the third taking his head off. Like severed from his neck dramatically, as oil spewed from each dismembered limb. The Angelic Warrior moved his incredible speed and seemingly ran through the sculpture of Polybotes, until it cracked and exploded, evaporating before the shards hit the ground. The ice warrior raised his hands towards the shadow, that held thousands of monsters in it and slowly closed his fist. From what the campers could see, nothing happened when he did that.

The casually dressed guy strolled over to Alcyoneus head, took his Desert Eagle out, took the golden ammo clip out and put a black clip in. The previously golden gun was now black. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a portal opened above him. He stepped to the side and Hazel Levesque fell out, still in armor, but very confused as to how and why she was teleported onto the battlefield. She looked up to see the casually dressed guy's hand in her face to help her up. She took it and stood up, and next thing she knew, he was handing the gun to her.

"One bullet from this gun will send him to the void, I swear to Chaos. I feel like it's your right, more than anyone else's, since it was because of him that your life fell to pieces," The man told her. She was trying to look through the shades he was wearing but couldn't see anything. She felt like his proclamation rang true due to the oath he just made so she took the gun and looked down at the head she created decades ago. She felt as if this should really mean something like this was a huge decision to make, but instead she calmly looked down at the giants head and put a bullet in each eye.

The body jerked before dissolving into black dust. With everyone being so focused on that spectacle, Perses almost missed the muttering from the dark cloaked warrior and suddenly black dust sprouted from where Polybotes died at. Once that was over with, everyone turned to look at him. Although he was in charge of the operation, everyone knew that he was the weaker link in this equation, and he couldn't do much down. His last ditch attempt was to send the monsters rushing into their death while he escaped, but as he called for the shadow to drop, he saw nothing but black dust fall from it.

He knew that the mission was a failure and that he was as good as dead, but he called for his Lord to save him, though he was doubtful that he would get that help.

Before he could even get his hopes up, he was kicked through a portal of ice that he didn't know was behind him, and looked up to see the creator to the universe smirking down at him menacingly.

Mind you, this took all of five minutes. And it was the most eventful five minutes of most of those campers' lives, including the ten strokes and done boys. They stood, waiting for the explanation that comes with extremely powerful warriors spawning before them and saving their miserable lives.

The four turned to look at the campers. The three turned to look at the Ice Warrior. The Ice Warrior turned to look at the campers. The three turned to look at the campers. The campers remained staring at them. Suddenly one of the warriors were gone and in their place, the letters, "GTG, BRB!" which made Chiron wince at the unprofessionalism of the warrior whom he had to respect for giving that opportunity to Hazel. The three looked at the message. The three looked at the campers. The three looked at the message. And just like that, they were all gone.

The campers turned to look at Chiron, who looked tired as if he'd just been apart of that battle. Mind you… that little staring contest added two minutes to the Chaotic Warriors time in Camp HalfBlood. Which was just enough time for the professional versions of them to finish preparing for war talk.

 **At Olympus**

"If you're all done staring in amazement, this skirt is squeezing me in ways that I didn't know was possible so pay attention!" Bianca attempted to call them to attention. A few looked but the rest were still frozen in amazement at how quickly thousands of monsters were killed.

Percy simply did not have time for this. He created a clone of Ares and propped him in the middle of the room, before making the real Ares invisible. He took out his ax from seemingly nowhere and shouted, "HEY!" before slicing the clone in two, causing golden ichor to spurt from the body, getting on the Olympians, but somehow not touching the Chaotic Warriors. Let's just say… They all woke the fuck up.

Screams were heard from the throne room all the way to Quebec where Khione is trapped in her own statuette of ice. She could swear that she felt a little bit of it crack!

Hera started crying and wailing, Apollo and Hermes looked shocked, Artemis and Athena were clapping in a quiet and formal manner, Demeter kept to herself as she ate her cereal while Zeus was trying to kill Percy, but Poseidon and Hades were stopping him. Not exactly chaos but definitely chaotic.

Ares was finally revealed and was breathing heavy. The ice he was hidden in didn't exactly give much room for breathing. "I'm alive! Trust me it's okay, he's just an asshole, that's really all it is." The room calmed down quickly as everyone turned to look at Percy confused as to why he faked Ares death.

"You all paying attention now? Every second you guys waste on being amazed or just being stupid is another camper potentially dying in this war. My goal is that no camper dies by a monster's hand and if that's to be a possibility, I need all of you to shut the fuck up and listen!" Every second Percy remained in the room, he became angrier and angrier. They were just too childish for deities as old as them. Oh and if you realized you haven't heard much from Dionysus, Percy immediately muted him when he got there.

The room dimmed and the table in the middle was illuminated. Zoë did a raising motion with her hands and the map became 3D, showing the entire architecture of Camp Half-Blood. "This is the current Camp. This current setup, made by Ms. Chase over there, makes this camp a death trap. I cannot for the life of me comprehend why you would leave so many holes in your defense, the campers would be slaughtered within the first week of the war. We are going to advance this to the point where the only casualties will be on or past that hill," Zoë admonishes Annabeth and the gods. Annabeth looked ready to retort, but the hate and anger coming off of Percy were practically palpable so she kept to herself. 'When did Percy get so protective of Zoë of all people?'

"We are going to add an armored wall all around the camp, a protective dome over it and when my soldiers get here, they will take turn patrolling from the top of the dome. Don't look at me like I'm stupid, yes I said they will be on the top. Easier to surveil the area for a 100-mile radius. There will also be a base camp set up under the camp, where the labyrinth used to be. That will be where me and my soldiers will be." Percy debriefed the Olympians, trying to get this over with before he kills someone for real this time.

"I, however, will be based on my ship, where I will be training the people I selected. The rest will be trained above ground, except for the specifics that Percy named. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think the camp would be able to survive any attack from Tartarus and his army. My ship itself is a weapon that will be able to take out thousands of monsters before reloading. Probably take out a couple hundred thousand before running out of ammunition so there is one defense of the camp." Isaiah gestures towards the floating warship above the hologram of camp. Strangely, the ship is outside of the protective dome, but if the Olympians have learned anything within the past hour or so, they shouldn't question any disciple of Chaos.

(Now I know this story is Percy Jackson centric, but it would be a little too unfair to give him all the dialogue and split some with the OC so Ms. D'Angelo needs to join the convo too, you feel me? Even though pretty much everything is covered, she needs something to say…)

"The camp is being altered as we speak and the campers are pretty much freaking out, thinking that it's an attack, so I'd advise sending someone down there to be briefed on us and what will be happening. Knowing these three, they aren't gonna take time to explain this again so that person should also explain the next few months to the campers. We want this to be over as soon as possible so when the campers are ready, we will march to Tartarus. The deity, not the place, then again the place is a person. Now that I think about it, if we kill him, what happens to the place? Did we consider this?" Bianca digressed but did make a good point now that they thought about it.

"Ummm"

"Holy shit"

"I mean ummmm"

None of them had answers until Percy and Isaiah heard Chaos in their heads reassuring that's it's okay and urging them to wrap up their conversations and to introduce themselves to the camp in a quick but a necessary way. They proceeded to begin removing the contents of the room that they added and the two girls began saying bye to the Olympians and conjuring a portal for them to go through before the boys finished.

Percy turns around to see the girls gone and the Olympians staring at him. He turns back to Isaiah to see the assassin's shadow slink away. He realized he was the person the Olympians most wanted to see, and it wasn't a great time to be there alone.

He tried to conjure a portal out of there but couldn't, and soon after the attempt, he hears from Chaos, " _Have fun reuniting with your family. You have to stay for at least 15 minutes! Byeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Percy knew this would be a long ass fifteen minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Five**

Percy kinda just sat there staring at the Olympians, waiting for them to say something and/or give him a reason to commit murd- *ahem* I mean inflict slight punishments. The Olympians kinda just sat there staring at Percy having so much to say and ask, but nothing coming out of their mouths.

If an outsider looked at Chaos' top warriors and disciples, they would assume that Isaiah is the most powerful and Percy is the most skilled and the best when it comes to war, but they don't know of Percy's true power fueled by emotions. Percy froze those emotions when he fell into the vacuum of space and became frozen himself. But when those emotions are thawed even slightly, Percy is easily on par with Chaos herself, but the universe would also be in grave danger with his emotions running rampant. This is how he is able to reign in the rising anger from just being in the same room as the ones who used him for his entire teenage life.

Surprisingly, the first question inquiry came from Athena who simply asked, "Are you okay Percy?"

At that, everyone looked expectantly at Percy to react as angrily to her as he did to everyone else in the room when they addressed him about anything that wasn't the war. They didn't know that before Percy was recruited, he and Athena found a connection and bonded in a way that a big sister would with her little brother.

 _Flashback_

[Knock knock]

"Umm, hello Perseus, what are you doing at my palace? Artemis' palace is closer to Apollo's and there's no way you could miss his..."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, not exactly wanting to tell her why he's not with the hunters, but trying to find something to say anyway. Athena squinted her eyes at him before looking around to see if anyone was nearby before walking to her living room but leaving the door open. Percy walked into her palace and observed the stark contrast between her's and Artemis'. The main difference being that, Athena's was so modern and looked more like the common wealthy person's mansion and almost immediately putting him at ease. Percy looked around the "palace" as Athena sat down on her king size sofa. He noticed that the kitchen was upstairs (why do gods need kitchens? Snap ya fingers and the shit right there...)to make room for the large library directly under it, and the three bedrooms upstairs also.

Athena waited for Percy to finish observing her place of residence, and as she did, she watched his body language and movements, trying to assess the issue and his purpose for being there without him outright saying it. Suddenly it clicked for her and she knew that he was confused and didn't know where to go. Now he's in her palace trying to come up with a reason to stay for a little bit.

He walked back to her with the lame excuse that he just came up with, but he stopped and stared at her, who turned herself 25 to his 20 years of age, wearing comfortable house clothes and not her usual intimidating self. He froze four feet away from her and kind of stared for a few seconds. She gave him a sad and sympathetic smile before opening her arms for a hug and he rushed into them, not crying but feeling like he was about to at any second. She ran her fingers through his hair and just held him. She wanted to laugh because she thought about how five years prior she would have smitten him for being within 10 yards of her property. Now she's soothing him as he takes time to escape from his tormentors.

"I'll talk to my sister and her hunters is you wa-"

"Please don't! Just leave it for now and if it isn't too much of a burden... letting me come here every once in a while..." Percy trailed off hopefully.

Athena considered his words and really wanted to talk to Artemis after that reaction but accepted his terms. "Okay Perseus, but if you need me to say anything..."

"Well, one thing you could say is Percy instead of Perseus. When I hear the second, I feel like I'm in trouble with the person talking to me."

"Well, you could also use better vernacular than that. Instead of 'hear the second' say latter. Instead of 'talking to me' say addressing me."

"So I gotta speak smarter to get you to call me Percy?"

"Yes, you have to speak 'smarter,' nothing in life is free Percy."

 _Present Day_

In hopes of his return, Athena left the bedroom adjacent to hers full of his clothes and personal possessions that she bought him. They maintained eye contact and for half a second, Percy unfroze his eyes to answer her question, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him again, but he almost instantly refroze and said two words.

"I'm fine."

This raised the palpable wall of awkwardness between him and everyone else. Hera attempted at a question, inquiring upon his apparent revival by Chaos.

"After my body finished disintegrating, Artemis' attempt to use the ashes to still put a constellation in the sky, as you all know, did not work. My soul never reached the realm of Ouranos and kinda got lost in limbo. Lady Chaos felt that I should not simply be floating in limbo, it is unbefitting for a person such as myself to be wasted like that. I should be resting peacefully or helping the universe so she decided that I will do both. She pulled me from limbo to do both, starting with the latter," at that word his eyes cut to Athena for a second, showing recognition, "and once she feels that I have served long enough, she will allow me to rest. I have been in the army for three thousand years, but on this planet, only a year and some change passed, correct? Time moves differently throughout the universe in every system of every galaxy of every cluster. I have felt about three thousand years pass in my definition of a year based on being born on Earth. I have been serving since she pulled me from limbo and I was only there for a few Earth minutes. I was given the option of being a soldier and an assassin and despite the rigorous training I underwent in order to become a part of the Warriors at all, I cannot be stealthy for an extended period of time so I became a soldier. I quickly ascended the ranks until I became commander after only 500 years of service. Since then I have been commander of the army and have achieved universal peace about 73 times, the longest lasting three years. It may not seem like a lot but trust me, that shit feels like a vacation once it reaches that point."

The Olympians processed the information, learning more about the universe than they ever thought they would. As Hermes proceeded to ask about defenses for Camp Jupiter as they were not mentioned, Zeus was trying to figure out how to regain confidence in his power as King. Did he have any jurisdiction over this child who has been alive for nearly as long as the gods have? Could he really pull the king card on someone who serves a being much higher than he? How powerful is Percy now and would there be any chance of crossing him and living through it?

"- so basically it will have enough room to house them all. Camp Jupiter will be placed in a Chaotic box and after the war, we can talk about improving it before placing it back there. In its place, a fake Camp with fake legionnaires will be placed there. The same will take place at Camp Half-Blood because it was not only improved but moved to a new state and location. You can't expect to not be marched upon when you remain in the same place for years upon years. Once I'm done here and I handle a little business, I will transport them myself. Now, Zeus, I know you're lacking in the intelligence area, but you have been thinking up a storm over, I can smell the stink of your brain so what's going on?" Percy explained what they wanted to know and also took a shot at Zeus for old times sake.

Zeus reigned in his anger, to his belief, but Percy knew better than that and knew to keep pestering the man until the truth behind his words was revealed. And revealed they were as Zeus asks, "With all of your new experience and growth in power, is there anyone besides Chaos that can limit you or control you?"

Some Olympians looked ready to leave, the immortal demigods facepalmed and Percy just stared at him with the "you deadass bro?" face. Percy simply snapped his fingers and Zeus froze, not literally ice frozen, but he stopped moving and stayed fixated on the part of the room he was looking at when Percy snapped.

"Well, fifteen minutes is up so I am free and will be taking my leave. Any further inquiries will not be addressed until I feel like they should be. Goodbye Olympians. Also, Hermes now would be a good time to address the campers, by the time I get there I want to be able to say my few words before getting to work." And with that, his body froze into a sculpture of himself before dissolving into a sea mist.

The Olympians departed to their respective places while Zeus remained frozen in the throne room. The immortals couldn't flash without taking a lot of energy so they simply departed from the room, but Annabeth picked up on unspoken communication in the throne room so she proceeded to her mom's palace. Once she got there, she attempted to enter but the doors wouldn't budge. She attempted to see inside, but everything seemed frozen on the inside too as if time froze around it. At the word froze, Annabeth realized that her inference was correct, Percy and her mother were involved in some way and she needed to find out how. She couldn't tell if it was jealousy or curiosity that was motivating her, but she knew one thing. Annabeth Chase rarely fails.

Inside, what Annabeth couldn't see, was Percy and Athena awkwardly sitting on her king size couch... as far away from each other as possible. What made them so awkward? Well, it may have to do with their first reaction to seeing each other after so long. Percy had not seen her in three millennia and it was only a year and some for Athena, but it felt much longer. They immediately hugged each other, reaffirming their familial relationship with each other and reconnecting. Athena pulled back to look him in the eyes and Percy unfroze his eyes to show the slightly icy green eyes that she used to know so well. The amount of pain and hurt she saw in his eyes behind the front of confidence and apathy hurt to see.

Suddenly, through some sort of compulsion, she knew she needed to help him feel better, or at least remove it from his mind for the duration of their time. As she looked into his eyes, she looked for what was missing for those three-thousand years. She could tell that he still had moments of happiness or at least satisfaction so that wasn't the issue. He wasn't alone with the company of the other top warriors so that wasn't an issue. But without her and with what happened with Artemis, he hadn't experienced love in a long time. A long ass time.

Her brain wasn't used for the next minute, just her heart which is inexperienced with any type of love that wasn't motherly love. Its only experience with romantic love was with Triton and that turned out terribly. Its only experience with sisterly love was with Percy and that was confused at this point. Which explains why after gazing into his eyes for almost a minute, she leaned in and kissed him to his surprised.

It wasn't that Percy hasn't kissed a girl in three thousand years, that just unrealistic. It wasn't that he was a virgin who never got into a relationship before. It was that the girl that he has looked to for comfort and mental help, who turned from potential enemy to a close friend, almost like a big sister. To have her kiss him surprised him greatly, but she's not ugly, and she's not really family so within seconds he was responding and they were suddenly making out. Athena has little hands-on experience with this, but with great knowledge comes curiosity for more, so she knew exactly how to kiss with expertise that made him want to kiss him more. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as his hands found her bountiful ass and squeezed. Even though immortals do not have to breathe as much as mortals do, their lips get sore after a lot of kissing so they broke apart after a while and let their actions sink in.

Realization set in and at the same time they suddenly jumped apart and the awkward air arose soon after. Now they find themselves on the couch trying to avoid each other's gaze, but also wanting to look at the other and figure out what just happened. After about five minutes, Athena realized that she doesn't know the extent of Percy's power over time so she shouldn't strain him by wasting their time anymore. As she turned to him he must've spoken to himself a little too because he turned to speak to her at the same time.

They stared for another minute or two then the couch suddenly turned into her bed and they leaped at each other, Percy with animalistic experience and Athena with nothing but mental preparation for her first sexual encounter. Within minutes, their clothes were off and Athena took time to analyze the situation, knowing that they should stop, but at the same time really wanting this to happen. Percy gazed over her body and was aroused by what he saw, and that was overpowering him knowing that they should not be doing it.

Athena's natural body held high B cup breasts and his current angle couldn't see her ass but judging from what he was grabbing a few minutes prior, it was pretty nice too. Percy's natural body held a firm six-pack, lean muscle, and an eight-inch dick, the last part is due to Chaos recreating his body and wanting to give him a "Welcome Back to Life" present. They both got aroused by each others bodies and they both knew what they wanted to do with the other's body.

Athena recalls her studies and looks down at Percy's hardening dick, then looked him in the eyes and licked her lips, signaling what she wanted to happen next. She crawled to him, attempting to be seductive but Percy was too far gone to acknowledge how hilarious she looked. She grabbed his dick and starting jerking, changing the way she was doing it based on his body language and the groans that came from him. She looked up at him from her place of kneeling and his eyes were raw with lust and the need to cum. She decided to stop wasting time and licked around the member a few times, before letting her saliva glaze the rest of his cock. Once properly lubed up for her throat, she slid his dick in her mouth and felt good when he moaned aloud.

She began bobbing at a slow pace, taking in another inch with each bob but was impeded after six inches by her throat naturally not being used to this action. She wanted to get more in but was scared to tell him to push her head down so she refrained from allowing that to happen. She just did the best she could with what she could and she did a damn good job too. It's one kink to be with someone who is a virgin and never did these sexual actions before, but it's definitely another when that girl is one of the smartest beings alive and learned all the ways to pleasure a guy before she ever actually did it.

With those two things in mind, Percy was really close. He knew that he could reload rather quickly so he didn't have an issue with cumming at this point. He made eye contact with her and another minute would have finished him, but she did that all by herself.

Athena pulled her mouth off his dick and began jerking quickly as she said, "This is interesting, isn't it? I'm jerking off the man I saw as a younger sibling. Come on, I know you wanna cum all over your big sister's face. I've never tasted it before and I'm dying to get some from you especially."

By the time she finished saying "I'm dying to get some," cum was on the edge, and once she finished her sentence, Percy bathed her face in cum. Eight strong spurts of cum came out and fit her face, hair, and began dripping on the rest of her body. She thought she was ready for this but a lack of experience made her flinch and not be as sexy as she wanted to be. This didn't deter her from wiping her eyes and looking at the cum that just got on her hands before tasting it. She smiled in delight and began swallowing as much as she could from her face and breasts. She read that most male ejaculate tasted bitter and had a quirk to it, but Percy's tasted like nectar (another present from Chaos).

At this point, what they were doing should have settled in and had Percy allowed it to, they would have stopped and thought about their next actions. However, the gentleman in Percy knew that he couldn't get one of the best blowjobs of his life and not return the favor. He surprised her by pulling her face to his and kissing her, despite some of his ejaculate still being on her face. He kissed her lips, then her chin, then her neck and kept making his way down until he pulled her legs from under her, making her fall back on the bed. Her spread her legs to find a shaven pussy that was uncontrollably wet and he immediately wanted to taste it.

Now, Percy has gotten praise for the way he goes down on girls and his pussy eating skills being a form of art. But in this case, he was hungry and hadn't eaten in years. That's what you'd have assumed if you saw the way he dove straight in, licking up the leaked wetness, shoving his tongue in for more and practically slurping away at her pussy. Athena has never felt such pleasures before in her life and was quickly losing her mind to lust. She went from wanting to comfort Percy, to wanting to make out with him, to wanting his body, but the entire time, she knew that if she didn't feel ready, she would stop at that. Now? Well, now she just wants him inside her and to feel him rutting in her like a rabid animal.

Percy began using his fingers to prob within her depths and on his other hand, using his thumb to lightly graze her erect clit when he was just licking away, and then mashing it down when he added fingers to it. Put all of these together... Athena would've squirted if she could. Nevertheless, she flooded his face and he lapped up all that he could before being pulled up to her face so they could kiss each other again.

Percy got hard from giving her such a pleasure and her succulent taste and was now already in a position to fill her up and take her millennia-old virginity. Rather than be apprehensive or even thoughtful about her actions, Athena just looked at him and said, "Please?"

With that, he thrust in five-inches in one go, knowing that she's a strong woman and could take it. She felt almost as much pleasure as she felt pain, but the pleasure lowered the pain to a mere wince, before nodding for him to go further. She wanted all of him within her. He pushed further but was stopped after another inch, simply because her body wasn't ready to take that much yet. She was disappointed that she couldn't and was nervous that Percy wouldn't be happy or would try to force his way in.

Instead, he looked down at her and smiled endearingly before sliding in out at a slow pace. He couldn't exactly use strong thrusts because it won't go all the way in without pain... or practice but he removed the latter idea from his head, not knowing what would happen after this unexpected event. But it's better to live in the moment rather than dwell in the possible future. And at the moment, he was having sex with a maiden goddess that used to hate him, he came on her face, she came on his, and he's still alive. Crazy how things turn out.

Athena felt amazing as he kept thrusting into her wet snatch the former pain completely gone and pleasure drowning out the stretching feeling from her pussy. While she would be sore later, right now she was in ecstasy and was ready to cum after five minutes of this. She sensed that he was far from done so she allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure of his dick. Seconds later, she gushed all over his dick and her eyes were crossed as she thrashed in the throes of pleasure.

Percy pulled out and was gonna let her marinate in her pleasure, but her erotic novels kicked in as she knew that the more respectful men would be willing to stave off their pleasure for the women. She quickly collected herself as much as she could before flipping over and presenting her ass to him in doggy-style. He was surprised but did not waste time and quickly buried himself into her again.

Almost fifteen minutes later and two positions later, cowgirl until she ran out of energy and flat on the bed as Percy planked above her and kept thrusting, Athena was on her way to her third orgasm and Percy was onto his second. As a disciple of Chaos, Percy knew that he can't get any girls pregnant until his work in the universe is finished so he rendered his sperm infertile before thrusting as far as he could into Athena without hurting her and letting out stream after stream of cum into her, inducing her orgasm. With all of that lubing her insides, Percy was able to slide in another inch which pushed her orgasm to continue a little longer.

Percy rolled off of her, snapped his fingers and they were in her bedroom rather than just the bed in the living room. She rolled over too and they simply laid there tiredly. An hour passed since they left the throne room and both knew that they would have to go to their respective duties soon. The only problem was that they both naturally wanted to cuddle up to each other and lay comfortably so Percy stopped time all together before pulling her to him. He told her telepathically that he stopped time and she curled up into him and they laid together.

They both knew that what they just did was wrong but neither could find any reason that it's wrong that isn't just personal norms that they set up. They weren't specifically related, they weren't in relationships, and they both certainly care about each other. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with what happened and they knew that. There was only one thing left to concrete.

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six**

While Percy was *ahem* catching up with Athena, Zoë and the others went back to their ship to prep it for its new occupants. Isaiah was gonna help but realized that it was all girls and he didn't know what they would need in their rooms. Zoë and Bianca handled that and tried to persuade Isaiah to go easy on the girls. He, on the other hand, was actually being useful for once and analyzing the background profile of every girl coming to his ship. He wanted to know their strengths, weaknesses, greatest fears, and best qualities.

As he reached McKayla's page, Percy beeped his arm to signal that they need to announce their presence to the campers and bring the campers from Camp Jupiter. He compiled the information to his arm so he could view it while Percy did the talking. He needed to fully analyze before speaking to them.

As he exited the white portal that Bianca erected, he saw Percy coming in at the same time. He sensed more emotion coming from him as if he just... Nah he was with Athena there's no way. He would check in on that later but for now, they needed to sort out the campers.

"-they don't really seem to be happy to be here so please do what you could to not stress them out. I can sense their arrival so please do listen to them. They will be the main reason for your survival in this war." Hermes finished explaining to the children and turned, expecting the Chaotic Warriors to walk up the steps to the stage in the Amphitheatre.

He instead saw Percy right behind him and jumped out of the way like a scared cat as Percy says, "Don't you mean the only reason for their survival?" The campers gasp as they see Percy.

To Percy, it's been hundreds of thousands of years. For them, it's been almost two years so unfortunately for him, all the people he knew were still there, with a few additions. It's not like they wronged him and he's mad, it's just that they never took the time to support him when he needed them most.

 _Flashback_

"Damn bro, over Olympus?"

"It's not just that, it's more the extreme lack of time. Now that my plate is clear, her's isn't and she feels that I could find someone else instead of waiting forever." Is what Percy was telling Will Solace when inquiries about his and Annabeth's relationship arose. That is merely a pacified version of what happened.

In reality, after Annabeth suggested that he find another person, Percy looked at her suspiciously and wanted to know why she only said he should find someone else. Percy may not have been as smart as he is in present day but he knew that her wording meant two things. Either she already found someone to move on to or she expects a son of the big three to fall into his father's steps and need a woman at all times. Whether it was lucky or not, Annabeth was not cheating on him, but instead allowed a few of the goddesses whose palaces she was working on, get into her head.

They were telling her stories of demigods like Percy and how easily they became like their fathers. How easily they left the love of their lives to get more women and power. How easily they became corrupt, with or without godhood being granted. Annabeth would have made time for Percy, but was scared that he would turn into what the women were talking about. She knew Percy and that it would take a lot for that to happen so that was helping his case.

But she also knew that she and Percy had recently become sexually active and that he loved it just as much as her, if not more. That and while she developed early, the rest of the girls at camp starting blossoming in the past year. Demigoddesses naturally looked better than mortal females so most of the girls older than sixteen were already bombshells. Put a sexually active boy in a camp full of girls that admire him and would almost anything for him? It's a bomb waiting to go off every day he goes without seeing her.

The job of an architect is not a job that she could come home from every night, not when gods and goddesses are your customers. All this went through Annabeth's head before she stopped Percy on his way to visit her. She didn't want to meet him in her office, knowing that the special moments they shared in there would impede her thought process. As they sat in the park, Annabeth didn't know, she starts the process of Percy breaking.

It made sense to her and it doesn't sound too bad to me either, to be honest. Unfortunately, Percy didn't see it that way. What he felt was happening was that it was too good, too quiet, and stagnant for Percy. After wars and battles all the time, peace and he couldn't go well for once. And now here the Fates were to ruin his good fortune.

And as she gave her reasoning, anger and suspicion immediately died, leaving room for sadness to kick in. Is his loyalty not strong enough for her to hold on to as reasoning for them to stay together? After years of flirting and putting off a relationship then finally getting together and being the best thing since sliced bread. After years of the fates doing everything they could to separate them and them fighting and standing over everything in their path. She simply lets the Fates win without even putting up a fight. They can overcome physical challenges, but when a psychological fight comes up she lets them win.

It was at that moment that it's been a long time since they spoke about anything that wasn't about Annabeth's job, his missions from the gods, or their adventures. When did they actually take time to talk about each other? Their hobbies? Their hopes for the future? Their plans that they will make together?

When she finished telling him, her heart broke at his eyes and the amount of sadness that they held. She didn't start crying until he got up and walked away without a word. He typically visits a few of his favorites on Olympus, but he went straight to the elevator. She couldn't let him go at that moment, because something told her that she just ruined his life. If she stopped and thought slowly rather than at a million thoughts per second, maybe she wouldn't have broken up with him. She rushed to the garden and to the fountain in the back to send a few Iris Messages. She told Sally, Paul, Tyson, and Thalia what happened and why. She knew that he would confide in one of them and asked them to send him to her to give her another chance to talk to him. Hopefully, she could rectify her moment of weakness and still salvage their relationship.

Everyone gave her a stern or annoyed look but was ready to give her another chance. Well, everyone except Thalia. And guess who he went to confide in. Thalia got pissed at Annabeth for several reasons. She always called Thalia to complain about something Percy did, or to gush over something Percy did, to the point where Artemis had to make a "Lieutenants Tent" so the other girls wouldn't suffer. Now she went and broke the heart of someone close to Thalia and someone that Thalia knew that she loved more than anything. She didn't want Percy to give her a chance. Everything tough in Percy's life stemmed from Annabeth's presence, but we'll go into that spiel another day.

For now, let's just say that he never go directed back to her and she got swamped by her mom with work. Percy sat moping around camp and for once, he wasn't the center of attention. When he needed them most... they vanished. It was as if they knew that he was single and that he wasn't important anymore. He couldn't get mad at them, he was just sad that he was always there for them, but now they couldn't be there for him. His close friends were always busy like Annabeth and his mom was dealing with his baby sister so he was practically alone.

When the gods assigned him a new mission, he wasn't coming back to New York. That's how the hunters found him on Prater Mountain in Utah, but we can save that for another flashback...

 _Present_

Looking at the campers now, he vowed to save them and train them to the point where he shouldn't have to come to save their asses again. It's not worth it to get mad at them. He's been harboring too much anger and he won't add on to it, especially not when Athena breached one of his walls an hour prior.

"Campers! My colleagues and I are here not only to save you but to also train you to save yourselves! We won't win the war for you, we will win it with you so you have until 5 am on Wednesday to chill and do anything that you like to because, for the next three months, you will hate me, that I promise. I will now be bringing the Roman campers here. They already briefed and will be staying here as well. While we are here, this will be called Camp Chaos."

And with that, Percy waved his hand and a portal opened to the Twelfth Legion who were standing ready in armor and had bags with them, signaling that they are there to stay. Apollo was in his Roman form directing them toward the portal and mentally preparing them to go through while Mars was in the back with a longsword forcing people like Octavian to agree to the terms.

Once everyone came through, the immortal campers arrived to join the crowd at the front. Percy can finally address them as a whole.

"I'm not here to motivate or inspire you. I do not care about you as people, I merely care about your fighting ability and being able to protect yourself and others around you. You are not people to me. You're merely soldiers under me. I will not tolerate anyone impeding this process and will harshly deal with them. This is your only warning. You may have known me to be a laid back person before a war and a little bit before that but this is not Percy before you. This is Frost, Commander of the Chaotic Army, and if anyone has an issue with that, step forward now."

As Percy said that last statement, his eyes glowed a bright frosty greenish blue, adding fear within the campers. Nonetheless, Octavian and two of his closest allies came to the front. Percy looked at them, then through them and made his decision. He wouldn't get his hands dirty with them. His eyes stopped glowing. At this, the three of them smirked. It was as they thought, Percy was still a softie and would not stop them.

Well, it was actually that Percy didn't have to do anything to them. He had an assassin for that. He motioned for Isaiah to handle them and the assassin looked up from his arm where he was still reading the profiles. He saw the three in the front and heard Percy in his head, _I don't have time for anyone who will detract from my goal._

And with that, Isaiah closed the screen on his arm, jumped off the stage right in front of them. He pulled out his gun, which everyone observed went back to its golden color, and shot each of them in the head. Each Deagle shot splattering the front of their faces. The bullets went straight through but an invisible shield stopped the bullet and flesh from hitting the immortal campers right behind it.

The campers gasped and stepped back, some fainted on the spot and others looked ready to throw up. Isaiah simply opened a portal under their bodies and then snapped to get rid of the rest of the mess. He jumped back onto the stage and pulled the screen onto his arm and resumed analyzing it as if he didn't just murder three people.

"Any other objections? I made myself clear about the warning, right? Keep trying me and you'll end up with them. Now that that's over, we need to address where you guys will be. There are no more cabins for now and no more cohorts, it's now barracks ordered by age and skill. When my captains arrive they will sort you. The main thing I would like to get done is taking specific campers that will be trained as specialists," Percy droned on about what they told the Olympians about their children.

"The people that will be coming with me are -" he was cut off by a longbow being fired and two pistols from Zoë and Bianca respectively. Apparently, two Romans saw it fit to try to attack the person who killed their brother while everyone was paying attention to Percy and their target was focused on his arm. They didn't take into account that the girls were just as dangerous. Well, I guess they know now cause one is sticking to the wall with an arrow big as a harpoon through his chest and his brother with his flesh spread across the floor. All the while Isaiah remained on his arm, reading the last profile.

Just as he finished he looked up to see horror-stricken campers staring at two dead bodies. He realized what happened, snapped his fingers to clean up and gestured for Percy to continue.

"Anyway, I will be taking eight people. They are Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Derrick True, Amy Ruth, Kevin Lopez, and Annabeth Chase. Go to your respective barracks and gather your things and join me in the Chaotic centre in the middle of the camp." And with that Percy stood back to contact his captains.

Isaiah stepped forward and being the only person that the campers didn't know, besides Reyna who squinted at him remembering the pictures of past praetors, everyone only knew him to kill and his two assassins to do the same.

"I will personally be training the hunters with the addition of Alíra Valentina. She and Thalia Grace are receiving specialist training. All of you gather your personal materials and meet me directly under where my ship is hovering." After finishing that statement, he and the two former hunters dissolved from sight.

The temporary pause allowed people to gather their bearings and come to terms with the recent events. Percy comes back after almost two years, gets five people killed, is going to train them for war, and is now helping them while at the same time scaring them. The campers selected to receive special training were surprised to be chosen, especially Annabeth who knew that Percy hated her.

Their thoughts were interrupted by four portals opening to reveal four people, two of whom the campers recognized. Whether they wanted to or not, they were reintroduced to Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf. The other two were girls they've never seen before.

"Luke Castellan, First Captain of the Chaotic Army, Son of Hermes and originated from Planet Earth!"

"Esmeralda Diaz, Second Captain of the Chaotic Army, Daughter of Gysp and originated from Planet Elcrat!"

"Acura Evel, Third Captain of the Chaotic Army, Daughter of Veene and originated from Planet Elcrat!"

"Charles Beckendorf, Tech Specialist of the Chaotic Army, Son of Hephaestus and originated from Planet Earth!"

"And with that, I leave you all in their hands. I will be at the command centre, awaiting the people that I named. Have a good day, and if you want to burn shrouds for the five people killed, you have until five am Wednesday to do so." After finishing that, with a relieved sigh, Percy's body froze until it shattered, leaving nothing but frozen shards evaporating as they hit the ground behind.

He reappeared in his private room and sat down on his bed. And when I say private room, he was back in Chaotica and due to the time difference, he can stay for a long time before the campers show up. Time to truly reflect. He had to save his soldiers due to the incompetence of a lieutenant, had to come back to Earth and see the very beings he could've gone without seeing. He had to see the campers that he could've gone without seeing. He had sex with Athena, someone who he had a strictly familial relationship with up until today. He has shown more emotion than anyone outside of his tight circle has seen in the past hundred thousand years.

He had to decide whether or not he will allow this to continue or if he should frost up and stick to the mission. Percy knew that the mission would be easier if his soldiers liked him, the soldiers being the campers. It could also work with fear, but wouldn't stick as well as a charismatic leader would. He would have to get personal with the people he is working with one on one. He checked their profiles and he knew most of them already so it wouldn't be too difficult to get them to open up.

Nevertheless, he also needed to make sure that his troops were just as good, if not better than Isaiah's to exert natural male dominance. He also learned from Eros that he needs three lovers to truly reach emotional equilibrium. Part of him doesn't want to put that burden on anyone but if they want to help, he will happily accept it.

There is also the random flirting that comes from Chaos to him and his brother and they don't know how to react to it most of the time. In some of the more recent moments, Percy would respond and she would turn away embarrassed, leaving him confused as hell.

As he reflected he was in a state of sleeping while being wide awake, a useful trick he learned from the assassin side of the Chaotic Warriors, allowing him to have the energy to brief his specialists and start training Hazel immediately after.

Back on Earth, only half a minute passed since he left and the captains were strategically splitting the campers into the six barracks based on age and skill, not about parentage but that factors into skills kind of. The hunters were packing up as Artemis overlooked them. She couldn't believe that Percy had those three guys killed. Males or not, the Percy she knew would never let something like that happen. The stark contrast between him now and him before he died truly scared and made her feel guilty.

The conversation she had with Zoë also confused her feelings about the assassin and the commander and the charisma that surrounds them. It's something that she knows she needs to protect herself from because it clearly has won Zoë and Bianca over. She and her hunters were going on his ship and she didn't want to be indoctrinated like her former hunters. Poor Artemis, thinking that they used something to program them.

That conversation with Zoë also made her realize that Percy has definitely changed emotionally. The little game of romance that they played before he died has to have been forgotten over the course of three hundred thousand years. Even the most respectable man she knew wouldn't have abstained for that long and she has no one to blame but herself.

Thalia wasn't afraid of the new Percy. In fact, she embraced this side of him and was glad that he finally stopped being the nice guy. No one showed him the respect that he needed unless they were on a battlefield and needed him to save them. Now, they respected him because he's dangerous and has no problem killing who doesn't fall in line. Zoë and Bianca coming back surprised her and hearing from Artemis that they were willing to kill her to protect Isaiah, the same guy that will personally be training her.

She honestly couldn't wait to meet this "Abyss" or Isaiah or whatever. This guy must be as good as Isaiah, just in different ways. No one is above Percy but there's someone on his level? This has to be good!

Alíra Valentina looked at Piper nervously. The girl had not been in the best of moods lately because of Jason's death and to hear that she isn't the top daughter of Aphrodite may tip her off. Alíra knew it the whole time though, every time she used a power she felt like there was a well and she barely broke the surface of the water.

Add that to her natural beauty and Hispanic heritage, she was easily the most beautiful girl in camp and low-key the most powerful. Why is the assassin teaching her though? Why not the commander? Will she be doing things similar to those two girls that stood next to him? To see the quick reactions to the two Romans coming to attack, Alíra wanted to learn how to do that, while also retaining her morals about killing.

Her mother told her that she wants to speak to her once she goes to sleep aboard the assassin's ship. Piper says she wants to speak to her before she goes to the ship. The rest of her sisters seem apprehensive to let her go on the ship with hunters that hate children of Aphrodite, and with an assassin who really doesn't care for human life. Drew was the only one jumping up and down, happy for her. She and Drew shared a minority connection among their sisters because they were the only ones that weren't black or white.

She wanted to make her mom proud and her sisters proud as well. Her cabin shouldn't be known as a place where the floozies go and where a guy can go to get his nut off. If she becomes a dangerous force like the assassins, she can teach her sisters to do the same and the cabin's reputation will change. She wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing this for her family and for her mother.

As Annabeth packed her clothes, she couldn't help but think back to all the good times her and Percy had, the fight that they had, and all the attempts she made to fix her mistake. She thought back to her reaction when she saw him and Thalia holding hands as they walked through Camp Half-Blood's forest. It may not have been romantic, but it showed that they still had a friendly connection and she couldn't even have that wit him.

No matter the training, no matter how hard he will work her, she will do everything she can to be the best and get close enough to him to just apologize for what happened. Even if she can't salvage what they had, she wants to be forgiven and given a chance to be friends with him. This is her motivation.

Hazel was floored by the events of the day. She was given the chance to kill the very monster she created and allowed to destroy her life. She watched five Romans, two of which she knew, two of which she didn't and one that she loathed, die in front of her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The worst part about that is she knew they partially deserved it, so what could she do anyway? She was selected by Percy himself to receive specialist training and she didn't even feel special enough to do it.

Sure she's a heroine. Sure she saved the world from Gaia. Sure she was a part of the Prophecy of Seven. Sure she had to be brought to life and got to stay alive. Take that away and what does that make her? She's a black girl in a society that brushed her off after they celebrated her achievements. She the youngest heroine of Olympus and felt like she was already fifty years old and needed to retire.

But Percy said her name. Not Piper, not Frank, not Reyna, but her. This is her chance to get out of the shadows of her friends. This her chance to not just known as the magical death girl. Seeing her sister looking angelic and dangerous at the same time gave her hope that maybe she could achieve the same state of being. She will do this training to the best of her ability and will make a new name for herself. She felt like she disappointed Percy in some sort of way and this can be her chance to make it up to him. She could make up for Annabeth's mistake too and show him that he should care for the campers as people and not just soldiers.

Leo's idol comes back and is nothing like the person that he admired before. His idolization changed from wanting to be the cool, powerful guy that everyone loved to wanting to fearfully worship the cold, powerful guy to save his own life. The second that Percy mentioned specialists, he asked all the gods and goddesses he knew to put him on that list... then he watches two more people get added to the death toll. He could care less because they were Romans but being a man who thought about his mother all the time, he couldn't help but think about the parents who will never get their kids back.

He got that train of thought from Percy himself, who helped him reign in his abilities when his emotions come into play. Percy told him to think of all the mothers that he is hurting when he accidentally hurts another person. Think of Calypso, who wants nothing more than to do good in the world for the rest of her life. He would be hurting more than just people in the wrong place at the wrong time, he would hurt those who care about them too. To see the same man signal for people to die and not bat an eye astonished him.

He immediately blamed Annabeth, who started Percy's downfall. If she didn't break up with him, he wouldn't have been with the hunters. Gaia wouldn't have used the last of strength to send her lackeys to attack the hunters to get to him. Percy wouldn't have been alone in that fight and he wouldn't have died. As a machinist, Leo focuses on the root of the problem and what started the issue. He found the root and it was Annabeth.

No. It is Annabeth, and he has to stop her from getting back into Percy's life. Cold-blooded or not, Percy is still that older brother who taught him how to be a man and he won't allow that girl to get another shot at destroying his life. That's another motivation for being the best damn specialist he can be.

Will Solace had fewer memories with Percy than some of the other specialists but the memories that he did have showed Percy being a good guy. A great leader, a great person in general and the most important thing to him, a good brother to his boyfriend. Nico was ready to freak out when Annabeth broke Percy's heart. He got worse when Percy was with the hunters and found out that Zeus ordered it to happen. Then Percy died to top it off and Nico didn't smile if he wasn't with Will.

If anyone has the much impact on Nico's life, Will needs to take this opportunity to get close enough to Percy and create some sort of bond that could bring him and Nico together. Being that he doesn't know Percy all that well and being that he honestly did not know why he of all people was chosen to be Apollo's specialist. All he knew was that he would make the best of it and not waste any time that could be spent learning more about Nico through his brotherly figure.

Katie Gardner got close to Percy before he died. So close that she left camp to join the hunters and put her powers over cultivation to a helpful cause. Under the guidance of her mom and Artemis and the support of Percy, she became a powerful foe for monsters attacking the hunt. Surrounded by the jungle at all times, her natural born powers and her hunter's blessing helped tremendously.

After he died, she didn't want to go back to camp to even visit. She buried herself in work with the hunters and laughed way less. Now he was here, alive and taking her from the hunters and she couldn't care less about them. She was curious what they would learn from the assassins but she wanted to be reunited with Percy as fast as possible and he was coming to her.

They may have never shared anything romantic, or even a familial kind of relationship, but she knew that if she had anyone behind her, she wanted it to be him. If anyone was to be Demeter's specialist, it's obvious that it has to be her and she needs to ensure that she's just as good as some of her soon to be colleagues, given that some already had the fame of a hero. She will reconnect and make him proud as she does it, she's ready to fucking roll.

Derrick True didn't understand why Percy would agree to train a son of Ares given their past history. When he said he would be training the Olympians strongest children, the Ares cabin deflated, remembering how Hermes said Ares was treated during the council meeting. Derrick was named and they were surprised he would train them and surprised that it wasn't Clarisse.

She assumed it was because she used to bully him and that it wasn't forgiven by Percy yet, but she knew the truth. She peaked out in the Battle of Manhattan but Derrick was a ball of potential and if formed correctly, he will easily exceed her. As he finishes packing up, Clarisse tells him in a stern voice to not disappoint Percy and to make up for their father's mistakes. She certainly hurts others and bullies her siblings almost as bad as any other camper, but she knew as the oldest that she needed to take care of them until they have someone else to do it.

Derrick looked up to her naturally and he knew that he has to work hard to make her happy, to impress Percy and give him a reason not to kill them for their lineage, and he has to give his dad a reason to respect Percy. If the man himself is taking time to train a child of the gods that wronged him on several occasions, he deserves respect. Derrick will do all of those things and better. He won't let the heroes of the past pass him up because he wasn't a big part of the Giant War. He will be the strongest there is and surpass even his father.

Amy Ruth was truly confused. Hecate wasn't an Olympian Goddess. She is a major goddess, yes, but he said Olympian gods only have these children destined to be specialists. Is this an omen that she will join the council? Is she just that powerful? Or is there another card being played right now? Amy never felt as powerful as her siblings. Ever since Alabaster, they had a bar to meet and she thought that it was so lofty that she could only dream of reaching that point.

To hear her name was surprising for all of those reasons and also that she was thinking while he was talking and couldn't help but focus on how good he looks. She was young when he left the camp to join the campers and when he died, she had just turned 16 and her hormones going into full fruition. Now that he is here, she concentrated on his body build, muscle mass, and his eyes. Then he says her name and makes eye contact with her, startling her.

She asked her mom for guidance, but the lack of response showed her that her mom was still processing along with everyone else. As she packs her best-looking clothes, and form-fitting outfits, for no reason, of course, she knew it wasn't a fluke. She is supposed to go in that command center and show Percy why he chose a child Hecate, proving to her family that she can meet the bar and exceed it too.

Kevin Lopez was embarrassed at how scared his dad looked when he told them about the Chaotic Warriors arrival. Then Percy calmly walked behind the god and Hermes nearly jumped off the stage in fright. While they didn't witness everything that he had, his children turned red at his behavior and knew it wouldn't help their image. Then Kevin's name is called and everyone looked at them in a new light.

All of his brother's and sisters knew why he was selected. He was clearly the fastest person in camp and undeniably the sneakiest as well. The only thing that made people question him was his dislike for pranks. Now, what can the really say to him? He's about to go into the command center and get trained by the commander himself, maybe it's because he's more serious than them.

As the specialists approached the command centre and the hunters approached the ship, all were thinking about why they had to do it an their final conversations with their families, not knowing if they would make it or not. No matter what, Earth was in better shape already, morale going through the roof from the demigods ready to be trained.


	9. Chapter 9

Zeus was ready to send Hermes to get Athena. Why would she directly disobey his call to the throne room for sleep? Gods need far less sleep than demigods or mortals but she turned down this meeting for a nap? Unacceptable!

However, right as he went to order Hermes, Isaiah jumped down and killed the three Roman campers. Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus all flickered into their Romans forms, who were angry that their kids were murdered by the assassin. They looked to Zeus for guidance and the god seemed to age a thousand years at that moment.

He slumped down into his throne, knowing that no one could stop that from happening or get revenge in some form. The simple fact was that these were beings who have been alive longer, seen mortals live and die on many different planets so the lives of their children are basically nothing. He told them not to mess with him and those three paid the price. He needed Athena more than ever, not for her presence but for direction.

Chaos couldn't help but laugh, as the first three boys fell into her throne room, followed by the other two. everyone saw them die, but in reality, they were just forcibly removed from their bodies and sent to Lady Chaos. The price of defying Percy's word isn't death but it may as well be because their life ends.

They are sent back in time to their birth where they will relive their lives. At the age of thirteen, they would get their memory back and hopefully they learn their lesson, or they will have to restart until it becomes a nightmare. Now, on to her first prisoner of war, the Titan of Destruction.

The poor immortal tried time and time again to kill himself and return to Tartarus, but the healing light in his cell kept that from happening. She already extracted all the information she could from his head and sent the data to Percy and Isaiah. His only function is to now either serve the army or go to the realm of the faded.

She was glad that someone was able to get Percy to open up even a little bit, but it was at the price of Athena no longer being interested in Isaiah. Guess that date isn't happening. She knows that Isaiah needs six lovers and Percy needs three to reach full power, but what they don't know is that Isaiah is limited to three as well. He lost Zo **ë** due to specific events and the other two have a slim chance of even meeting him.

It's sad because the star has always been Percy and now he was even overshadowing her assassin that has been with her for so long. Isaiah is powerful and awesome, but Percy somehow surpasses anyone and everyone. She feels attracted to Isaiah but didn't want to show favoritism once Percy became the commander. Therefore she flirted with both, but it came down to only Percy responding to her advances and that hurt. Creator or not, she's been alone and it's hard to see romantic love and admire it, but never achieve it.

She hopes that she could fill up three spots in Isaiah's heart if he sees how she feels for him, but for now she will simply extract information from anyone they capture and send to them. She would let Silena watch them and sit back as she overlooked operations that Percy had to turn away from.

Line Break

The command centre was huge! The walked into a building that from the outside, was four stories and not that wide. Seemed like an office building covered in Percy's insignia, but when they walked inside, it was far larger than that. The best comparison that Kevin could make was the Death Star from Star Wars. If only his friends in Harlem could see him now.

The men and women at their monitors completely ignored them as they walked around in awe. Then suddenly Esmeralda appeared in a poof of purple dust.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna take you to the commander and he will begin your training! If you didn't hear back there, I'm Esmeralda and as long as I'm not training you, I could be the friendliest person you know. Percy on the other hand..." She rambled on as they walked into an elevator that began taking them down.

Her cheerful attitude was contagious and soon, all the specialists were no longer nervous and jittery, not knowing that this was a mini little trap that she sprung on them. Once the reached their stop, their clothes instantly changed into a form-fitting jumpsuit. It hugged every muscle on their bodies and removed their underwear. There was padding for the breasts of the women and an extra cloth to hide their pussies from showing. There was a cup to protect and hide the dicks of the guys.

This change startled them so much, they didn't realize that the elevator had disappeared around them and they now stood in front of two large training rooms. In front of one was Percy and in front of the other was Esmeralda. Percy was wearing a white polo with black jeans and black and white vans while Esmeralda was wearing full military attire. Combat boots, cargo pants, and a sports bra that somehow didn't leave much to the imagination.

Percy didn't address them as a whole, he just created a screen with all of their names in a specific order and Hazel's name was first and highlighted. He gave her a meaningful look, then walked into the training room on the right. Everyone gave her a look that said, "Good Luck" before she walked into the room.

"That means that the rest of you are with me. If you are not receiving your specific training from Commander Frost, you will be training with me as you wait. Remember that I said that I'm cool as long as I'm not training you? Well, you're gonna learn to hate me!" Esmeralda said before proceeding into the room to the left.

The nervous tension arose again as everyone walked into the room. You wouldn't expect this from a girl like Esmeralda. She was 5'5, had a lean muscle build, a six-pack but not overly defined, and large C cup breasts that were contained but still seemed to flash in the boy's eyes. It's had to judge her waist down because she was wearing cargo pants, but she seemed like a small, quiet and friendly girl.

To see her stand before them with a stern face created a paradox to the person they met coming in.

"Please, excuse the accent. On my planet, we all take on what you guys call a Hispanic accent even though that's a racist statement in itself. Everyone is the same race on my planet, but if we related to your planet we would be Cuban. That segways into the beings on other planets. The thought that there are beings on other planets may scream 'Alien' in your heads but they are just like you. When Lady Chaos creates life on a planet, she bases it off of her greatest and worst creation, Earth." Esmeralda began the mini educational aspect of their training, mostly to address her origin.

"So every planet has what we call humans, the main difference being where they went with their lives as a whole?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Some planets are far more advanced and took technology to the level that we have on Chaotica, our home planet. Some planets are still in cave people days and it works for them. It is not our job to further or form a society. It is our job is to protect it from others and from itself if necessary. With different planets come different monsters that are killed in different ways by different people. With different planets come different deities who are worshipped by different people in different ways."

"Like your mom?" Derrick interjects.

"Yes. The most similar idea on this planet to my mom is a genie. She grants wishes based upon what a person deserves according to the moral system of beliefs on my planet. She is not a hostile goddess but can grant a wish for a person to become strong enough to protect her and those she loves. What was passed down to me is her natural godly abilities like teleportation, levitation, super strength, and immortality. From her domains, I got the ability to grant any wish every 128 hours. At this moment, I can give 423,867 wishes. The only issue is, I can give them to people who deserve based on my planets moral standard, so I have many buyers, but few candidates."

"That makes sense, but is it magic? Is there a limit?" Amy wondered if this made her more powerful than her mother.

"Yes..."

They naturally had a lot of questions about the universe and covered how every Chaotic Warrior has a translator built into them, forcing everyone they speak to understand them and for the Warrior to hear them in their language. They also covered how the army works and that as specialists, they would be lieutenants in the army. They would've continued but they heard a large thump in the adjacent room followed by feminine angry scream/grunt.

Esmeralda took that as a sign that they had been talking for too long and that while the room does distort time, they only get 12 more hours in a day than Earth time so they still needed to work.

"We can start training off like this every day, but now, it's time to work and become real specialists. The first exercise is to run around this room three hundred times. Not kidding. Each time you give up, you will regain full stamina, but you have to start over. I will remain in the middle of the room keeping track of your progress. Once four of you are done, those four will move on to the next while the other three have to add one hundred to the laps. Good luck." And with that, Esmeralda stood perfectly still in the middle of the room.

A screen appeared on one of the walls, displaying a scoreboard for each of the seven. They looked around at each other, thinking how the fuck they were gonna be able to do this.

Line Break

Let's rewind to after Hazel walked into the room with Percy. As soon as she walked in, she couldn't breathe. She struggled for air as if it weren't there and Percy merely looked at her concerned. She pointed to her throat to signal that something was wrong but he looked just as confused as before. He took a deep breath in and exhaled and she jumped to where he exhaled, to find that she could breathe that just fine.

She frantically gestured for him to keep breathing out and she could breathe the air that came from his lungs. With that, he smiled and snapped his fingers and suddenly she could breathe. She took several deep breaths and was ready to curse him out for doing that before the gravity in the room increased ten-fold.

This reminded her of how she died with her mom, the cavern crushing them the same way that gravity was crushing her. She fell to the floor, flat and felt her natural curvature flattening too. She then realized that this must be some sort of test, for Percy to see how ready she was to do this. She moved her eyes to where Percy was to see if the gravity was affecting him but it wasn't. It must not be the room then, it has to just be where she is standing. She used her power over the mist to create the image of her still struggling on the floor before taking all of her willpower to roll away from the gravity field.

As she thought, the gravity was fine there so she got up and gathered her bearings. She expected Percy to still be staring at the mist form she created and he was. He had a confused look on his face again that made him look kinda young and adorable. But it wasn't the face he was making that made it look younger. It's cause he had his old sea-green eyes!

But Percy doesn't look like that anymore so...

Hazel snapped her head to her right to see the current Percy standing next to her smirking. She realized that he must've done the same thing she did and wanted to see how quickly she could locate him. She braced herself for the next challenge but was pleasantly surprised to see a bench rise from the floor.

Percy sat down and waved her over to him so she could sit too. Once she sat, her body felt strange. She thought it was another test... but there is no reason Percy would be testing her by making her feel horny.

It was too late for any other thoughts now, her body got hot and took over her mind. She looked at Percy and felt the sudden need to jump at him and rip his clothes off. He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe and is probably good at everything he does. If that's the case then his cock must be huge. Satisfying. Better than what Frank could give her. Maybe be able to take her virginity. She was unquestionably wet enough to alleviate the pain of penetration.

If she could cut a hole in his jumpsuit and align herself above his...

Then the feeling went away. She was no longer horny and she was on her knees in front of Percy, clawing at his pants. He sat above her with a disappointed look on his face as he took a note on his arm's panel. A screen popped up on one of the walls and it showed that she got a B- as a grade.

Hazel Levesque: Daughter of Pluto

-10 for lack of control of hormones

-5 for the time taken to realize Frost's movement

-3 for sitting on the bench without being wary of any modifications

Overall Grade: B- 82.

Hazel hadn't been to formal school in almost a hundred years, but even she knew that a B- is a nice way to say you're barely proficient. She hated herself for failing the last part but did understand that she is young and not in control of her hormones. She just hoped that Percy wouldn't look at her in a different light from her actions. Sure she always found him attractive, but she never felt a need to pursue him romantically. He may have slipped into her sexual fantasies, but that was only to get off.

"Are you done? Since you walked in this room you've been projecting your thoughts and I can literally hear of them," Percy deadpanned. Hazel face felt extremely hot as she tried to find something to say to that. She didn't want him to know that she masturbated to thoughts of him. Now he definitely saw her in a different light.

"Actually, I'm more concerned about your prior thoughts. You shouldn't hate yourself for failing at something you have little experience. Each lieutenant that was given a variation of this test got a C or lower. The average is a 62, and that's an increase from 47 in the past two hundred thousand years. I'm proud of you!" Percy looked at her not with the disgust that she expected, but with pride that she already surpassed members of his army.

Hazel felt happy that she did better than she thought, but was a little to focused on how to stop him from hearing her thoughts. She was having trouble keeping images from her fantasies from popping in her head since the person they were about was right in front of her.

Abruptly, Percy shot something into her arm and her body froze up. She couldn't move to see what he shot her with or why he did it. Then her body started to burn from the inside. Percy wouldn't kill her, right? This must be something to help her or test her so she will endure the burning feeling all over her body. A liquid fire spread from the point in her arm where she was injected, her veins became visible under her skin, and the pain spread.

The pain was getting worse and had spread down to her fingertips, and up to her shoulder. She wondered if she would die when it hit her heart, or if she would have to suffer till it reached my brain. The pain slowed as it started traveling up her neck, but when it reached my her, a new type of pain exploded in her body, causing her to cry out incoherently.

And as sudden as it began, it was over. She was kneeling, nearing a fetal position, as she held herself trying to calm down and recover mentally from the pain. She wished her body didn't hurt as much... and it stopped. Just as she finished that thought, she was fine.

She looked at Percy to see if he would explain why he injected her with an unknown solution. He had a gun in his hand, a normal one that any mortal would have in a safe in their house. He aimed it at his own arm and shot three times. She winced at each shot but saw that the bullets bounced off of his arm with no damage to the limb. He then handed the gun to her.

After the tests and all the pain she felt in the first ten minutes of this training, she was done with all the second-guessing. She grabbed the gun and shot her arm three times too. The impact of each bullet did hurt a little, but it was as if her skin was armor plating. However, she could still pull and pinch the skin so it wasn't exactly armor.

"Imagine having the Curse of Achilles, but without the mortal point of weakness and without having a high stamina for a finite period of time. That's what I just gave you. You are now officially a Chaotic Warrior!" Percy told her as his insignia appeared on the front of her jumpsuit, between her breasts. (Google Ice Sword from Attack on Lololo 4)

As a daughter of death, she could sense when a death is soon or how far away it is for herself, and the people who she is close to. Just as he finished his words, she felt her death disappear, as if she was a full immortal. But even she could sense that the Olympians would fade one day. Why can't she sense her final day?

She felt a door between her thoughts and everything else and knew that this was the way to stop the projection of her thoughts. She closed that door and Percy smiled at her, a genuine smile at her quick growth. While she felt there was so much more that came with her new status, Percy gave her a look that meant business.

Hazel stood up straight and squared herself as Percy began pacing leisurely. "As a daughter of Pluto/Hades, you have a wide set of powers. There is a misconception that children of gods only have some powers from their godly parent and their siblings may get different abilities. In reality, any powers that a child of that god can possibly have, they do have that ability. Nico has the ability to raise and speak with the dead freely, as well as shadow traveling. You have the ability to control the riches of the earth and a lot of power over the mist. You shadow traveled a few times yourself, that's proof of what I said. Bianca thought she could only control hellfire and sense tunnels, but after training, she was able to do everything that you and Nico could do. She never truly mastered all of her father's powers though, because that was meant for you."

"Me?"

"She was trained to be great, but you were already meant to be great since you were born a few years prior to her and Nico. For the next few weeks, we will explore all of those powers, and you will master each of them. When the war reaches its peak, you'll be able to take out thousands of monsters yourself before getting hit, or even breaking a sweat, not that either would truly affect you."

"Before we start, can you tell me if I'm fully immortal or something more, because I can't sense my own death..."

Percy walked up to her and summoned a completely black blade and she knew that this metal could cut her despite the upgrade that her skin got. He gave her a small cut on her arm, and she was amazed as silver blood came from her arm. She couldn't tell what that meant but she felt invincible from this upgrade. She doesn't have mortal red blood. She doesn't have immortal golden ichor. She has silver blood and doesn't even know if its blood. It super thick and flows out like lava from a volcano.

"This marks you as a Chaotic Warrior. It's almost like a video game. We get five lives before we fade from the universe. If you were to die somehow, you will reform like an immortal does and will come back with you sliver blood not as thick or silver. Each time you die, it becomes lighter and brighter until it is white water, signaling that you are on your final life. We can delve into more about the changes made to you but first," Percy snaps his fingers.

Hazel's geokinesis told her that the floor under her was turned into dirt, then it was removed, leaving a gaping hole under them. She looked up at Percy confused as he snapped his fingers again. She now sensed something new under them using her ferrokinesis and it felt like several precious metals put into one. Controlling that would be very difficult, but judging from the expecting look on Percy's face, that's exactly what he wants her to do.

"We need to control the powers that you already have and make it so that they are as simple as muscle control. First, we focus on geokinesis and ferrokinesis, then we can move on to things a little more difficult before training you in the new powers you need to do. Now bring the metal up and throw it at me with all your might."

He stood back and gestured for her to get to work. She had no problem finding for it and feeling it, but when concentrating on it, she couldn't tell the metals apart. It was like listening to several different people and trying to focus on each at the same time. Overwhelming and nearly impossible. She said fuck that and didn't focus on the metals, maybe that would clear her mind.

It's been a few minutes now and Percy has not sensed the rock move at all and was getting slightly impatient. She finally understood what to do with the rock, instead of separating it by metal, just determine it as a new mineral and move it through its surface. Just as Percy was about to reprimand her, the ground started grumbling.

It was hard to break through the metal floor and Hazel realized that he didn't set any specific parameters so she conjured her sword from seemingly nowhere and cut a small incision in the floor above the metal. At this, Percy's right eyebrow raised. She resumed bringing the metal concoction up and it broke through the floor rather easily.

The next part was to push it forward, at a high enough velocity to hit Percy, but there was a big difference between bringing rock directly up at a controlled speed and pushing the rock forward at a high speed. No matter what she did, she couldn't change the trajectory though.

Percy wanted to call it quits for this session early, he only wanted her to get a taste of what training would be like, but she kept concentrating to the point where he didn't want to interrupt her. Rather than make it harder or terminate the training, the friendship they shared before he died made him not want to see her fail.

He made himself look like the mud face of Gaia that she knew all too well and primed himself in a position that's more directly in front of her. When she saw that Gaia was in front of her instead of Percy, the child within faltered and wanted to cry. Then suddenly, the memory of her and her mother suffocating in Resurrection Bay appeared in her mind and she felt white-hot anger flash through her body as she let out an angry scream and threw the rock as hard and as fast as she could at Gaia.

Percy dodged it barely but allowed the image of Gaia getting hit by the rock to perpetuate, just to satisfy Hazel. She turned to him and realized what happened just now. She didn't know whether or not to feel happy that she did it, happy that she could use Gaia as a target ad punching bag, or disappointed that it took anger to channel her power. She felt a lot of emotions at once, but eventually, they settled into a negative vibe.

"Congrats! You weren't supposed to pass that actually, the test is supposed to show you what can have to be able to do when you leave... Are you okay?" Percy faltered as she rushed to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. With this, the ice surrounding his heart melted a little and he hugged her back as she cried into his chest. He didn't realize how much of an effect seeing Gaia could have on Hazel, nor how it feels to be helped across the finish line.

They stood in the middle of the room and just held each other, reviving a long and inseparable friendship between the two.

Line Break

The specialists were either resting in the middle, preparing for the next workout or still completing their run. Not surprisingly, Kevin, Derrick, and Annabeth were done and waiting. The others were almost done but were on the brink of dropping.

On the wall that was between the two training rooms, a door formed and opened. It revealed a smiling and slightly giddy Hazel and a stoic, but slightly mirthful Percy. Their appearance helped the runners keep going because they didn't want to disappoint Percy in his presence.

Percy put his index finger on Amy's forehead as she ran by to take the past hours of what they did and give that information to Hazel as if she were there the whole time. She looked at him and after some unspoken communication, she nodded and began to run along next to Leo who comically looked like he was going to die. She pulled up a ruby and put it hovering in front of him and suddenly he perked up and tried to get the precious jewel.

Esmeralda facepalmed and looked to Percy to confirm that he would be taking the next specialist. She snapped and everyone froze in place, as to not disturb the running that the remaining specialists had to complete. If she remembered the board outside the rooms correctly, Annabeth was next. Luckily, she was the second to finish the run so she was rested and ready.

Percy looked at each of them until he made eye contact with Annabeth. She memorized the list in less than a few seconds so she knew it was her, then Kevin. She couldn't read his frozen eyes to see if he didn't like this or was ready to tolerate her. She internally sighed and prepared to walk over to the door next to him.

He broke eye contact with her and said," Kevin! You're up!" This confused Esmeralda and Kevin and really hurt Annabeth. Is he really going to delay when he trains her because of the history between the two? Kevin walked forward carefully, looking at Annabeth for confirmation. He naturally respected her because she is a camp leader and didn't want to disrespect her by rushing to take her place. She reluctantly nodded and he started to walk to Percy.

Esmeralda snapped her fingers again and the specialist froze this time as well. "Really Percy? Are you gonna let your feelings get in the way of her training? Do I need to send her to Isaiah?"

"It has nothing to do with her as a person! It's her face really. She looks so much like Athena..." Percy trails off as he thinks of what happened between him and Annabeth all those years ago, and what just happened with Athena. What is it about the two that just gets him going?

"Regardless, she needs to be trained! Honestly, you're melting already just from being on this planet and I'm loving it," Esmeralda approached him for a hug. She leans up to his ear and whispers, "You get bonus rep if you fuck the daughter too..."

Percy laughed and pushed her off of him. "As your commander, you should be professional in my presence!" He mocks the previous commander of the Chaotic Army.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Commander Frost. Please don't make me do a year of training in the box," Esmeralda faked cried out. They both laughed, allowing the tension that arose to defuse. "Train him and Annabeth today, then cycle tomorrow, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the position she was in before she stopped time.

Time resumes with the snap of her fingers and Percy walks into the other training room with Kevin trailing him. Annabeth watched him with tears threatening to water her eyes, but she cried enough tears while he was gone. He has to train her eventually so she would wait until then to confront him. She straightened up to make it seem like it didn't affect her.

Esmeralda gave her a sympathetic look before resuming everything. The specialists that were running stumbled a bit but caught themselves and kept running. Once Kevin crossed into the other room, Percy followed and the door disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Esmeralda noticed that Amy was on her last lap and began preparing her stamina refill so she could join the next exercise.

"Listen up! Even if you are running! The next part will be a test of willpower, once again it has nothing to do with specific skills. On the battlefield, you may need to tactfully retreat. If you are stuck somewhere and need to hide from scouts or really anyone, you need to be able to hold still despite the conditions. Therefore, I will place you each in a box that will monitor your movements and for every movement, you will feel pain. Your body should naturally realize that you need to stop moving. The box puts you in several probable conditions and a few ones specific to what makes you uncomfortable."

With that, she created eight boxes for everyone and pointed to Annabeth, Derrick, and Amy. She gave Amy her stamina refill and the three specialists got in the box. Once it was sealed and producing oxygen on the inside, they were all taken into different scenarios mentally. Annabeth found herself in the Battle of Manhattan and she was supposed to be scouting for any extra titans considering Percy had faced three already. She wasn't careful enough and kicked a can that on the floor. As she fled, she cursed mortals for littering and not cleaning up after themselves.

She came to a stop in an alley off 92nd Street and 6th Ave and could either jump to the fire escape but make a lot of noise doing so, she could hide in the dumpster but she still has dignity and isn't sure that she would be able to take the smell, or she could hide under the truck where the sleeping cats are and hope that Morpheus' spell doesn't turn off at that very moment.

She went with the truck to use the cats' smell to distract the monsters and to hide her from their vision. She realized that this was when she had to to be as still as possible. Unfortunately, Morpheus' spell did not affect insects and they were still crawling on the ground under her. An ant got really close and made her squirm a bit and suddenly a cyclops pulled her from under the truck, smacked her with his club as hard as he could and threw her in a fire that seemingly spawned from nowhere and she burned until she woke up gasping in the box.

The box spoke in her head telling her that she failed and to try again. Her skin was still on fire and while the nerdy part of her wanted to know how the box did that, the determined part of her was ready to jump back in and not let a little ant deter her. When the box took her back into a simulation, it was a different one, but this time in one of the forests that she was looking for Percy in when he went missing. Of course, they wouldn't put her in the same simulation as before. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

Line Break

Derrick was placed in the battle for Camp Half-Blood when the Romans attacked. The difference was, they were losing. Percy and the Seven were nowhere to be found, Nico and Reyna were incapacitated and the Romans were rounding up Greeks that they found. He didn't know if it were for collection P. or for execution but he knew he couldn't get caught. The Romans may have taken most of the forest, but they didn't know the beach like the campers did, the Romans never cared for water because of their fear of Neptune.

Derrick didn't know that this was where Orion defeated Reyna so he ran there thinking no one was there, only to see the giant walking out of the water like it was a cheesy horror movie. He had to divert back into the woods but he saw purple moving towards him. He ducked into a bunch of bushes and hid. The nymphs looked at him confused, why the hell was this teenager playing hide and seek. Once they saw the Romans, they realized what happened and thickened the bushes so he wouldn't be found.

He realized that this was the moment that he needed to be quiet and not move. The nymphs were protecting him pretty well so he felt that he would pass this test, nothing could bother him. That was until he heard Clarisse's voice close to him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you stupid Romans! We didn't attack your stupid camp!"

"Where's Octavian? Hopefully, he could put this bitch on public display like he's doing with Reyna. Once the dirty Greeks see one of their leaders humiliated and put on trial, then probably killed, their morale will drop to where we will never hear of them ever again!" The Romans laughed as Derrick could hear his sister struggle even more.

The nymphs realized what might happen.

"Don't move, you may be the camp's last hope"

"If you wait you have more a chance to save her"

"The Romans have too much honor to kill her right away, waiting is your best chance honestly"

They spoke and whispered soothingly to try to stop him but he could hear Clarisse louder and louder, the big sister who lovingly bullied him, bullied anyone who bothered him and made him feel like he could soon be the strongest kid of Ares. He couldn't let them do anything to her. Anything!

The second he started to move, the Romans pulled him out of the bushes as the nymphs cried out. They knew they didn't have the strength to save him so they had to watch as the last chance for the camp slipped away. Clarisse was on the floor, dazed and bound but realized that it was Derrick. He realized that the Romans hitting and beating him wasn't the real pain. It wasn't even them dragging Clarisse away.

It was the face she had as she screamed and told them to leave him alone. The utter despair he saw in her eyes as she couldn't do anything to stop them. Suddenly, Percy showed up and defeated them in seemingly one hit. He freed Clarisse who ran over to Derrick as fast as she could. She cradled his head as she cried and told him to hold on and stay strong. Percy was trying to use water to heal him but they all knew it would be a futile effort.

As his life slipped away, all he could see and hear was the hopelessness and shaking sobs of grief from his sister. Then he woke up in the box, his face wet with tears and his body aching from the beating he received. If this was the training the box gave, he wasn't sure he'd be able to be a specialist. The box somehow used soft invisible hands to wipe his face and rub where he got hit until he wasn't sad or aching. He was ready for a retry.

But this time he wasn't at camp. He was at his mother's house the day the monsters attacked and he was sent to camp.

Line Break

The hard truth about Amy is that she was born with a father that seemed like he didn't love her, nor want her. She had a stepmother who said she was a demon because of the dark magic that seemed to follow her. She had friends that switched on her to move up the social ladder in school or their neighborhood. She accidentally killed her dog Skittles, the only animal that she cared for.

Let's just say that the box looked for anything that hasn't happened to her already and found it hard to find something that will make her squirm. She cared about her cabin enough to squirm if they were in trouble but that was too easy. Could bring up the dog, but because it already happened, she may be desensitized to his death by now. Then it examined her love life... or lack thereof. Suddenly it knew what to do.

Amy found herself in the showers of the camp. They haven't been used as much anymore since most of the cabins had personal showers thanks to Annabeth. The Hecate cabin's bathroom's plumbing was malfunctioning so they were waiting for that to be finished. Her issue was that most of the showers were occupied by her cabin or other cabins that seem to be having issues at the same time.

She stomped back to her cabin to wait and ran into Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth! I noticed that a lot of people are in the showers. Are there issues for them as well?"

"Yeah, I can't tell if the Hermes cabin did something, the nymph got angry, or Percy had a bad dream but everyone is having issues. I'm taking a day off from Olympus to address this issue. I also have my boyfriend working on some cabins to expedite the process, he should be at your cabin soon if he hasn't done it already! Gotta go!" Annabeth said as she ran into the Apollo cabin.

Amy realized that the box took her to a time where Percy and Annabeth were still together. She warily looked around for an attack or some reason for her to hide and not move. She headed to her cabin, thinking that she could grab some sort of weapon to outsmart the machine or conjure a magic barrier to protect her fellow campers. Once inside, she realized that no one was there. All of them went to the showers? What exactly was this box up to?

She heard something in the bathroom and crept forward, ready for whatever the box had planned for her. Once she peeked through the crack, any and all thoughts of the box, her cabin, and the camp disappeared. Percy was in the bathroom and because it was a hot day, his shirt was off and his shorts hang low around his waist. Within seconds, her nipples were hard and her pussy overlubricated itself.

She watched as he used a rag to wipe the sweat off his forehead. If it weren't for her hormones, she would have realized that as a Son of Poseidon, he shouldn't have to use a rag to wipe off the sweat. She watched as he reached his hands out to where the plumbing should be and felt the ground under her rumble as he worked to fix it.

Now I'm not saying that she's power hungry, but she basically started dripping when she saw and felt how powerful he was and how much control he had over water to be able to manipulate it like that. He stopped and turned the sink water on, the shower, and flushed the toilet all at once. Each ran fine, with enough hot water and the water did not mix up. Poor Erin found out the plumbing was messed up after almost showering in toilet water.

He sighed out of relief because he fixed it. "Phew, wish I could shower in here since I fixed it. You know what? Imma do it anyway!" Percy dropped his shorts and his underwear all at the same time. She almost fainted as she saw his seven inches come bounding out of his underwear semi-hard. When her eyes fell back into her head, she saw that he turned the water on and noticed the way the war washed over his hard, firm, sexy naked body.

Suddenly he started to grip and pull at his dick, stroking it the same way she always imagined he would. She couldn't take it anymore and slid her hand into her underwear, rubbing her lower lips to the same rhythm that he was stroking his cock to. They both began masturbating, Percy to whatever was in his head, Amy to him jerking his cock.

Suddenly, he started going really fast as he moaned out, "Oh Amy, yes!" At that moment, all her dreams came true. Any girl will feel bad, but proud to know that someone else man is thinking about you in a sexual manner. She found herself moving into the bathroom as if in a trance. Stripping her clothes off. Climbing in the shower directly in front of Percy and facing him. Getting on her knees and presenting her face as if she were waiting for a cumshot.

She giggled to herself, feeling like some sort of porn star as she kneeled before him. She really wanted him to cum on her without noticing that she was there yet. As if on cue, right after that thought, she was pleasantly surprised to hear him moan her name loudly as his spunk covered her face. String after string of cum flew out and hit her lips, her nose, cheeks, forehead, and some on her left eye.

Percy opened his eyes slowly, coming down from the high of his ejaculation and looked down to see the girl he was thinking about right in front of him, covered in his man butter. His dick was slowly wilting but became erect soon after seeing her. Her C-cup breasts sitting on her chest, perky as possible, her bare pussy being rubbed by her small, dainty hands, and her delectable ass that somehow poked out from behind despite her position.

She looked at him and sensually licked the cum from around her lips, then used the same finders she used to masturbate to wipe any other cum off of her face and licked it off her hand too. "Tastes delicious! Wanna go to my bunk and give me some more of that?" Amy asked as she resumed rubbing her pussy. Percy looked dazed and happily confused as he muttered, "Okay..." and turned the water off. With the flick of his hand, all the water on them flew off and she led him out of the bathroom.

He grabbed her before they reached it and lifted her up onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked into his eyes to see if he was mentally awake. Not only was his mind finally awake, but she could feel his dick rise directly under her pussy. With one thrust, he could slip right in, being the first real dick to enter her. Instead, he smashed his lips onto hers and a heavy make-out session ensued as they fell onto the bed.

Amy couldn't tell if it was her bunk specifically, but at the same time, she was too focused on grinding her pussy on Percy's cock, coaxing him to give her the pounding that she was aching for. Percy realized that she was as ready as he was and slowly slid his cock into her. Her tightness made him light-headed, and his natural male pride realized that he may be her first despite the lack of a hymen.

Amy always heard that the first real dick stretches you in a new way and may feel uncomfortable with its girth and warmth if it's a good one. She disregarded all those talks because what's she was feeling right now was nothing short of ecstasy! Percy looked for affirmation to continue before pulling back and thrusting harder and firmer this time. Then repeating with added strength. Then repeating with higher speed.

Once he was about 15 thrusts in, he was moving as fast as he could and they were firm and strong thrusts. For her first time, Amy had a pro making her eyes want to leave her sockets. She was thinking prior to the make-out session to use a spell to lock the door but now any and all thoughts were mush. Her pussy clenched and pulled at Percy's dick as he continued to fuck her.

Percy pulled out all the way and made his way onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. He laid down on his side and used his right arm to prop himself up. Amy caught on and moved on her side as well as she propped her ass out so he could hurry back into her wet and moist warmth. Once ready, Percy used this new angle to dig himself further into her tight pussy. Once she felt how far he went, she went off! As she came, her pussy seemed to gush pussy juice and almost pushed Percy to cum as well.

Everything she dreamed of just happened. She tasted his cum. She got fucked by him in more than one position. He made her cum and it may have been quick, but she's been ready since she first laid eyes on him. Now if she could get him in cum as far in her pussy as he could, and she can feel his cock pulse as rope after rope fills her. She started pushing her ass back to meet his thrusts and feel his cock getting harder and throbbing at this point.

She was close to another orgasm herself some way, somehow and wanted to line it up with his. Right when they both began to peak, the cabin door opens and they both freeze. She hoped it was a younger sibling that she could easily shoo and scare away but the box wasn't having that. Annabeth comes walking by to look into the bathroom, likely looking for Percy who has been gone for a while.

Once she went in the bathroom, Percy moved into the darker side of the bunk and pulled Amy with and whispered, "Do not move, she won't notice if she doesn't see any sudden movement in the darkness."

If Amy didn't have a hard dick inside her, that would have been easy. If she didn't have that in her she would have realized that Annabeth would see their clothes on the floor. If she didn't have that in her, she would have remembered that the box was doing this to her. Annabeth came back out of the bathroom confused and walking slowly as if she were thinking about where Percy could be.

Unfortunately, Amy was already on the brink of an orgasm. Percy must have been as turned on as her because his dick was still pulsing inside of her. Put those two together, and it is a recipe for disaster. Amy tried her best to stay still like Percy said, but after the tenth pulse, she had to cum.

Despite it being a strong orgasm, she only moved her leg slightly to adjust to the pleasure, but Annabeth was on them in seconds. There was no way that she should have realized what was happening so fast but she threw Amy on the floor and pulled out her dagger. After several slashes and lacerations, Amy was bleeding profusely and lid on the floor, naked and in pain.

This was when her rational brain activated and interpreted that this was the pain that Esmeralda mentioned. It isn't too bad if this was all it did to Amy. Unfortunately for her, this wasn't the full package.

Annabeth turned to Percy angrily and looked ready to unleash the rest of the fury on him, but she stopped when she saw that he was still hard and how close he was to bursting. She glanced at Amy and smirked before removing all her clothes in seemingly one fashion. She took the boner that Amy's pussy worked so hard to push to its breaking point and slowly slid her pussy on it.

Despite Percy being a wet dream, it still hurt to see that even after masturbating to her and having a good fuck, he had no problem fucking Annabeth after. She hates when plans or really anything ends up incomplete and she still wanted him to cum in her. Suddenly her eyes got really wide and still sat up, ignoring the pain of her wounds.

"No, Percy please don't cum in her. That is for me. ME! I'm the reason that you are so close. Come over here and put it in me!" Amy begged and pleaded as blood continued to drip from the incisions in her skin.

"Sorry, but you were just the closest piece of ass to me at the time. Annabeth, however, has the best pussy I ever felt and you could never match up to her. She always finds a way to milk... milk... MILK MY COCK!" Percy moaned out as Annabeth pushed him over the edge.

Amy could hear and almost see the cum spurting into Annabeth's pussy and felt ready to cry. She didn't get his cum, she didn't steal him from Annabeth, and worst of all she lost her dignity by giving her virginity to a guy who honestly did not care about her at all.

Then she woke up in the box, her face wet with tears, her pussy aching as if it had a fat cock in it, and the place where she was cut felt prickly and stung. The box doesn't just make you feel physical pain for moving during conditions that you weren't supposed to. It gave you pain that was much worse and she was not ready for this at all.

As she felt better and felt that the box was gonna put her back into a simulation, she put up all possible mental barriers to escape the terrible feeling that the previous simulation did. When her eyes next opened, she was playing with Skittles, her dog from when she was younger. She smiled at the sight but realized that she was in the box's simulation. That means that it will use her dog against her. This did not bode well for Amy at all.

Line Break

Kevin Lopez: Son of Hermes

-15 for showing sympathy to a stranger

-15 for the time taken to steal the artifact

-10 for inability to seduce

-5 for having an attitude when reprimanded

Overall Grade: F 55.

Kevin stared at the floor as he realizes how badly he is repping his cabin and his father. Why couldn't Percy take one of the Stolls? People with war experience and the will to do what needs to be done. He is clearly not cut out for this.

Percy put Kevin in a situation where a kid was in trouble, and Kevin saved the kid with no hesitation and no harm done to the kid. Next, he put a middle age man in peril, but it was not to the same degree as when it came to the kid. Kevin helped the man, only for him to turn into Perses, the Titan of Destruction and Percy jumped forward to kill the Titan. Then he yelled at Kevin, causing the latter to be pissed.

Percy placed Kevin a museum and told him what to steal. He didn't tell him that there was a time limit or if he would get style points. Kevin executed it perfectly, only to find out that the security was a fat old man sleeping behind a desk with the monitors not being watched. Kevin facepalmed because he wasted all of his time on security that didn't exist.

Kevin needed to get into the palace to save the Queen from the King that wanted to kill her and replace her with a new one that is just as terrible as he is. He executed everything perfectly and the last thing in the way of him getting to the throne room was the Princess. While she wasn't evil like her father, she would still raise attention to a random guy trying to get into the throne room. He couldn't hurt an innocent person, but he needed to get past her. The only thing that suddenly popped into his head was to seduce her to get past.

Kevin was flabbergasted that the idea came to him and realized that this was the test. He just couldn't do it though. What is she was a virgin? What if she was in a relationship? How could he just fuck a girl so he could complete his mission? He attempted but failed miserably. And with that, the test was over, leaving Kevin embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

He looked up at his score again and had a mini flashback to when he was in school and would bring home grades that looked like that. The look of sadness in his mom's eyes was worse than anything his stepfather said or did to him. She never yelled, she just got some tears in her eyes every report card and hugged him, asking him to do better for her sake. She had grey hairs growing and wrinkles forming on her face, not taking away from her natural beauty but showing the stress getting to her.

After three years of being in camp, he returned home for a summer to surprise his mom, only to find that she and his stepfather were having lunch together with a two-year-old daughter in Kevin's old seat. They all looked so happy and his mom's wrinkles were all but gone and she had no extra grey hairs than when he last saw her. Seeing them enjoy themselves without him made him go back to camp. He didn't want to risk joining them and ruining the jovial mood he examined.

All this ran through his head and because he didn't know how to block others from hearing his thoughts, Percy stood next to him, listening and internalizing what he heard.

"You done moping? That score is average for new specialists, it's actually higher than the old average. And don't tell the others but my test is way harder than the normal test so don't be too disappointed." Percy watched as Kevin's disheartened mood was lifted a bit and decided to skip all the formalities. He took the knowledge from himself about becoming a Chaotic Warrior and put it in Kevin's head as he injected him with Chaotic Serum. With that came the almost unbearable pin that eventually came to an end.

Kevin sat up straighter and literally felt way stronger. He knew that there was no turning back. He looked at his core one last time before promising himself that it will not happen again.

"You will retake that test at the end of your training. You will be placed in different situations, but more importantly, you will have to seduce Esmeralda instead of a simulation." Percy smirked as Kevin turned redder than a tomato at the end of his statement. Kevin wanted to retort but knew that it wouldn't help at all. He was dreading this training, and now he dreads its end as well.

Line Break

Percy was dying of laughter, on the inside of course. He has to be the first person in the world to see a son of Hermes tired of running. Percy went to Hermes' palace that is typically empty due to the messenger god's job and made a copy of his treadmill. He put Kevin on it and laughed as he was fine for all of five minutes, then he began straining, then he began slowing down to the point where the treadmill started running on him.

Kevin was currently on the floor, panting and wanting to rub the burn wounds that the treadmill left on him. Percy had to be a monster in disguise, but at the same time uncloaked. Children of Hermes aren't necessarily magical or powerful, but they hone in on skills and trickery far more than other demigods. As a result, Percy was putting those skills to the test and the recent one with the treadmill was just unbearable, almost as bad as the 30 mirrors and 3 Percy's.

Percy knew it was time to end the training and send him back, he tortured the young man enough for one day. He snapped and Kevin stood up with full stamina and wounds healed. Kevin looked at him curiously until he saw the door leading to the other room forming. He hoped that he wasn't too disappointing to Percy and couldn't wait to tell the others about the torture. Hopefully, Annabeth and Hazel should share their low scores and how much they secretly hated Percy.

Speaking of Annabeth...

Line Break

She knew it was an apparition. She knew! But it looked just like the one person she spent so much time looking for that she couldn't fight her yearning. The rational side of her put up a good battle, but in the end, her emotions got the best of her and she reached out to the apparition that was Percy.

Instantly she was sucked into the floor for what seemed like hours until she fell into a cavern, face to face with Gaia. She told Annabeth that thanks to her, she was able to find Percy and now both of them can die to finally raise her. Because of her feelings, Annabeth the doomed the world. The box didn't need to even continue to the torture because she was close to breaking.

She woke up in the box, not aching at all, but she was almost outright sobbing. The box opened up and she levitated up into the air. The tears made it had to see but she was moved rather far from her original location. She was settled down on a rather soft and comfortable surface that literally drained all her negative vibes away. She sat up and wiped her face, only to find that it was dry. The only thing left was the tears obstructing her natural field of view and she wiped those away.

Her sight was greeted by the stoic face of her ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend, and the only person that she ever romantically loved. She mentally flashed back to when she broke up with him and the amount of vulnerability in his eyes. She compared it to the look he was giving her now, a non-engaged poker face with frozen eyes. Annabeth would have wanted to see him angry at her, or at least disappointed. Any emotion is better than the dead, guarded look that he was giving her currently.

"We will begin with the specialist starter test. It will gauge your current ability for a person of your calibre and confirm the type of skills you need to work on. You ready to begin?" Percy spoke firmly and quickly, sounding like he meant business.

After that mini ramble, Annabeth was super relieved. She almost sighed from the good fate that befell her at that moment. To anyone else, they would have felt sorry for her, dealing with a guy that may hate her and have to be trained by him but they didn't grow up with Percy. They didn't see Percy at his lower moments. They didn't see Percy at his higher moments. And more importantly, she's not sure if anyone besides his mom can read his eyes better than she could.

His eyes were frozen to most, devoid of emotions but even the frosty commander couldn't hide from someone like Annabeth. She knew that at this moment, he was just as vulnerable as the day they broke up. In the throne room, he used anger to scare her, logic to frustrate her, anything that pushes her away, but now he can't escape. He seems to be going for an apathetic approach but she won't let him.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Annabeth was suddenly wearing an all black cat-like suit and was perched on top of a building in San Francisco. Her mission was to infiltrate the building across from her and steal a diamond that held a precious metal within, needed to complete a machine. This... wasn't difficult to assess. She knew it would be too easy to determine her stealth ability so that wasn't the only thing this test was going for. She needed to push in to find out more about her situation.

Three minutes later, after four guards, two laser grids, and a hidden alarm system, Annabeth found herself in the diamond's room. There was nothing preventing her from grabbing it so she did. She crushed it with the inhuman strength that she must've received for the purpose of this mission and found the small metal. She unzipped her suit and placed it in her bra before zipping it back up and turning to get out as soon as possible... just to see her dad staring back at her with wide eyes.

"Dad?"

"Annabeth? Why...? How...?"

"Dad, I'm not sure why you're here but you need to get out before we get caught. I'm doing this for the good of others, no matter how bad it looks. Please get out Dad, please!" Annabeth pleaded as she practically pushed him out the door. Imagine her surprise when her dad spins around with a gun in his hand and knocks her to the floor. Can't imagine that? Well, it's because she wasn't surprised. Everything was just falling into her hands.

The simulation ended and Percy looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. He couldn't believe that someone as smart as her would believe that the guy there was actually her dad. Did something change in the time that he was gone? Nonetheless, it's time for the next one.

The Chaotic Warriors do not aim to be sexist, but that is the way it looks from the way that these tests go. Chaos wants the guys to learn to seduce, and the girls to learn to control their emotion and hormones. It is likely that the girls know how to seduce naturally because seducing simple-minded creatures like males shouldn't be difficult. It is likely that guys control their emotions because they aren't in tune with them enough in the first place. Thus, specific genders have to undergo specific challenges to determine what they need to work on.

Thus, Annabeth was faced with a trial of hormones. As you can probably tell by now, Annabeth is purposefully failing the tests and is thinking on how to make this final failure obvious. Suddenly, her body is just taken over by lust. It took her by surprise so she almost failed accidentally, but realized the test was to control herself under these conditions. She then looked Percy straight in the eyes with a determined look, no traces of lust within them. While keeping eye contact, she then gave in to the lust on purpose and allowed her hands to run up and down her body.

Just as she really started getting into, caressing her tits and rubbing her pussy through the jumpsuit, Percy ended the test. He looked angry but was a little red in the face, a sign that shows he may have enjoyed it. It was bad that he was strangely attracted to Athena, but to see a blond carbon copy of her being seductive right in front of him was pushing the line.

"Annabeth, what the FUCK?! You're sabotaging yourself for what fucking reason? You knew exactly how to act on each of those tests and went out of your damn way to fail? No matter what the task is, you always have some sort of ulterior motive behind your actions and it pisses me the fuck off!" Percy was ready to go on a rant but stopped at her smiling at him.

He faltered, then sighed and shook his head. He's been on Earth for less than a day and already thawed on the inside far more than he thought he would. He will always be hurt by their breakup but she was still his best friend for years and that will never go away. Best friends can go months and years without talking to each other but will always come back to each other despite whatever it was that made them break apart.

Percy still saw a lot of Athena when looking at Annabeth but suppressed a lot of his attraction to her for the purpose of the inevitable conversation they had to have.

Annabeth was brimming with happiness, on the inside of course, and wanted to leap forward for a hug but held it in so that she didn't push him away too quickly. She looked around for somewhere to sit, then realized that she had a god in front of her. She gave him a look, ensuring that they still had non-verbal communication working between them. To her pleasant surprise, he understood and conjured two reclinable armchairs facing inwardly, but not directly at each other. They both sat down and allowed silence to take over for a few minutes.

"I want to start with sorry, but I know that isn't what you want to hear. I prepped this conversation in my head for the past two years but scrapped everything there. You have now been around for more than three thousand years, have seen way more than me, been through lifetime after lifetime, war after war, and everything I thought I'd say was meant for someone who has been through everything I have and now-"

"But I have been through everything that you have. I was there in Manhattan, in Rome, Tartarus, Greece, even back here to save the stupid camp from Romans. Don't remove from those memories just because I have a few more years of experiences under my belt."

"No no no, I didn't mean to do that! I just meant that my 19 years feels like a long time, you know? Three thousand? From planet to planet? And as the commander, I doubt you had any longer than maybe a few years of downtime before you had to get back to work. You may have had relationships that went further than you and I could, and you are powerful beyond imagination! We are on different levels now and even with this training... you'll still be on a totally different playing field."

"Are you crying?"

"It's just hard to think about. Almost every hardship, every battle, every issue in my life, I had you with me to help and take care of me when I needed it. And it was vice versa, but now you're gonna be fighting tougher battles that I can't hope to be a part of, you'll be able to watch my back but I definitely can't watch yours. I'm happy that you were able to ascend to this level, but I don't want you to rise to a point where I can't reach you anymore."

At this, Annabeth faltered and actually started crying. She had just started to feel like she could at least mend the friendship they used to share, but even then there's too big a gap between them that she won't be able to bridge.

Seeing her like this was hard for Percy. Before he died, when he was with Artemis and her hunters, he would have seen this and maybe would have felt a little bad but not enough to comfort her. However, three thousand years is a long time to forgive, reflect, and understand. And all this time, he still has loyalty as a fatal flaw so he forgave her less than a hundred years in.

Those years were tough because he had no reputation compared to most of the other soldiers and while he didn't have a huge ego, he was still used to being a big deal. He had a lot of time in the barracks to himself and a lot of time to reflect. While he still held anger towards those he was never loyal to, he honestly forgave everyone else. Artemis and her hunters is another story that the author doesn't feel like delving into yet but overall, he forgave Annabeth.

So now, seeing her cry, he surprised her and slightly himself as he put his arm around her and gave her room to cry on him. Annabeth did so cautiously but when her head came in contact with his chest, she really let loose. People blamed her for Percy leaving and joining the hunters, namely his friends who also weren't there for him when he needed them but we're not gonna dwell on that currently, and didn't talk to her as much anymore. She became independent, even after finishing most of the blueprints for Olympus.

Having Percy there as an outlet allowed to not only cry for the current situation, but also for how lonely she felt and any other issue she had bottled up within. Percy pulled her in a little tighter with his other arm was fully comforting her at this point.

What made this moment so sweet was the fact that Percy had every right to push her away and let her weep. By comforting her even after what happened between them, he is definitely showing signs of maturation and a return to the happy and emotional guy that loves to help everyone. There's also the thought that Percy is sexually attracted to Athena and although it's been a while, he still remembers his exploits with Annabeth so he may accidentally fuck her too.

Annabeth broke out of the temporary embrace to wipe her face. She felt she let out enough and was prepared to restart their prior conversation until a portal opened in the training room. Out stepped a woman with swirling blue and white eyes, a form-fitting blue sundress that hugged her DD cups with no bra, and a thick, juicy ass that added an edible aspect to her. She swayed her hips on her way towards the two on the bench and stopped in front of Percy.

"So you'll fuck her and her mom, but you won't give me some fucking dick?!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Btw before this starts, Imma let you know that a good portion of this is based on my OC's ship. There is flashback you may wanna read but if you don't like OCs then kinda skim the parts that focus on Isaiah. Now that it's clear we can move on with the shitz!**_

Piper was giving Alíra a hard stare. While the girl didn't deserve the look, it was hard not to stare at her like that. She honestly liked Alíra too, they were the two girls of the Aphrodite cabin that didn't focus too much on appearance since they naturally looked good, they both didn't go out of their way to break hearts, and they both preferred to spend time training than doing makeup. Usually, they got along, but this was hard to get over.

Alíra got picked to receive specialist training from the assassin of Chaos. A specialist is a demigod who was born to exceed their godly parent's prime form. If that's the case, Alíra is stronger than her or has the potential to be. Piper felt hurt that she wasn't at the top, not because she was arrogant, but because she was apart of the Prophecy of Seven and helped defeat Gaia. Her charmspeak was strong enough to subdue the primordial many times, but she wasn't the strongest? How can Alíra, a girl who came to camp three years ago, be more potent than Piper, a girl with war experience?

Piper didn't realize at first, but Alíra was almost shaking under the glowering view of her cabin leader and wanted to head to the assassin's ship already. Piper sighed and softened her intense look.

"Hey, sorry about that. It has been a crazy few weeks, and it sounds really nice to leave camp for a while and join people who can train me to be stronger than I am now. This is an amazing opportunity, and I hope that you make us proud and more importantly, make yourself proud. You were chosen to represent us, our mother, and the type of person you are. If I asked someone who Alíra was, they would say that you're simply a child of Aphrodite. That changes now. You want someone to hear Alíra and say, 'Isn't that the Chaotic specialist for Aphrodite? She's so cool and powerful!' I can see a little doubt in your eyes at the last part, but that's what you have to aspire to! You have to go back to the ship but listen carefully." Piper took a deep breath to pour as much power into her voice as possible.

"You will not feel nervous when you go aboard the ship! You will speak proudly and confidently! You will do your absolute best and come out of this the most powerful and skilled woman you can be! Now go!" After that pep talk, Piper felt drained physically and emotionally. It's hard to tell the person that took your spot at the top to do their best to be even better than you. As she walked into her cabin and looked at everyone still processing the day's events, she sat at her bunk and mentally prepared herself for this training that everyone will be doing. Maybe this is the way to find a way to prove herself strong enough for the Chaotic ranks.

Line Break

Artemis and her hunters were already under the assassin's ship and were waiting for Alíra to show up before finding a way to convey that they were ready to be picked up. Artemis wanted to say something to them about their situation but didn't know what to say. They were entering unfamiliar territory run by a male that could have possibly indoctrinated her former huntresses. They had to spend time around a male for an extended amount of time, and the only other male they allowed to do that was Percy, who hasn't given any of them the slightest bit of attention.

Thalia seemed to be the only one that readily trusted the assassin and was happy to be trained by him, and none of the other hunters knew why. Maybe she's already been indoctrinated, and they were next. The moral for this training dropped even further, and before they could desert the area, Alíra showed up with an air of confidence that surprised them. She walked through the group and looked up to the ship above them, waving her hands, as if that'd get the ship's attention.

Well shit, it did because they felt a rush before finding themselves aboard the ship. It was as if the ship made the typical alien move in the movies where a beam teleports people on to the ship. The hunters had to admit, that was pretty cool.

They were in a room that resembled a command center, but only had three stations within. At the main one sat Isaiah, the assassin of Chaos, and displayed several screens, all projecting different images. The images were blurry to the hunters as if they didn't have permission to be viewing them. Bianca and Zoë flanked him but were actually facing the group that presently arrived and were observing them as if they hadn't just seen them a few hours prior.

"I have a few more missions to start and overview, please brief them, ladies. I'll join you as soon as I am ready," and with that request, Isaiah created a bubble around him and his station. Bianca and Zoë did not turn to look at him while speaking, or even seem to acknowledge his request. They simply stepped forward, changing their body language to be friendlier. That movement made Artemis all the more suspicious about any control the assassin had on them. Why can't they be friendly to others when he isn't around?

"Good Evening Lady Artemis, her hunters, and Alíra, welcome to Isaiah's Chaotic Mobile Command Center. While you girls are here, you will be trained to be an elite assassin unit for the camp during this war. Depending on the results of this war, you may remain here to protect this planet, or you may join the Chaotic forces for this galactic system. Rather than waste time telling you everything you need to know about the universe and answer a thousand questions, we have a system here." Zoë stepped back after she finished speaking, inadvertently signaling that Bianca was going to start.

"We have information capsules that you can sync with the system that will be installed into your arms sometime tonight. You receive more information to sync as long as you work hard every day and do your best to become top tier assassins. With the arm installation will come basic information that should quell budding curiosity. Now when it comes to living accommodations, we went through each of your personal files that displayed your past and current likes and dislikes, your family history, your history as a hunter, interactions with others, and anything that could be documented by Lady Chaos. We used that info to create your rooms, and altered the ship to meet any mutual likes that you all share."

Isaiah's bubble dissolved as he spun in the chair and stood up, "And before you freak out about us reading your profiles, it was required by Chaos herself so get mad at her. We need to know any and all information about you girls before we are able to train you into perfect killing machines. My goal is to be able to put you in a room of Percy's top male warriors and have them piss their pants just from seeing you enter the room. The only way for that to happen is if we know everything about you all. Your rooms will be found through the hallway, to the left and in a large corridor with seventeen rooms. Zoë lead them so they can settle before we meet for dinner."

The girls were stunned by the sudden influx of information and the abrupt dismissal. They followed Zoë with a tense silence, wanting to ask her a thousand questions but also holding back because most of them didn't know her when she was a hunter. They were so deep in their thoughts that they almost walked into each other and Zoë when she stopped.

She turned to Artemis with a questioning gaze. "Are these the top hunters, or did you not want to bring everyone? I don't recognize any of them, so they aren't seasoned veterans..." She trailed off when she saw Artemis' expression darken dramatically. Zoë got the short version of the impact Orion left on the hunters and Amazons. Being an assassin trained her to hear tough information but to learn of Phoebe's death put her through several emotions at once, all of them leading to her mini mental breakdown.

Zoë snapped her fingers and stopped time. She practically sprinted back to Isaiah and Bianca, who realized that she had to have been the one to stop time on the ship. The look like they were in the middle of a light conversation, but their expressions darkened when they saw the look on her face. Without any speaking needing to be done, Bianca opened her arms and Zoë immediately fell into them as she cried for the first time in years.

It took Isaiah a while to catch on, but Bianca gave him a look that told him that he was stupid and that he should look into her head to see what's wrong since she's allowing that information to be shared from her thoughts. Once he did that, he joined the two for a comforting group hug, knowing the pain of hearing that a loved one died while you were away.

"I feel so bad because I used to check on them every few years, even if not that much time passed on Earth, but when Percy joined, and he brought so many others with him, I got distracted dealing with him, making new friends, and doing missions that I never checked on friends that I had for thousands of years. They all died, or are still in critical condition two years after the battle, and I had no idea. I'm a terrible-" Zoë was cut off by Bianca.

"Don't even try to say something stupid like that. It is no one's fault but Orion, and he's dead. Things around the universe have gone from bad to worse in the past few centuries so you can't blame yourself for working harder to protect it. The times you were occupied with people were the only breaks you had from missions or meetings with Chaos about the missions we were doing or have to do. If you were to speak to them right now, they would forgive you." Bianca looked ready to say more but faltered as she heard speaking in her head.

"Zoë, you are an amazing person to be around, to kill people with, and to be abused by. There is no reason that you should allow this to make you feel terrible. Hopefully, Tartarus revived Orion along with the other monsters so you can banish him from existence. On top of that, I will give you as many healing cookies as you need to heal those in critical condition and add them to your personal squad. Yes, it'll take a lot of energy from me, but the battles aren't gonna get tough for a while so I'll be okay. I want you to chin-up and focus on the current hunters, then we can mourn those we lost." Isaiah may be silly, but he wasn't bad with words.

It's exceptionally easy when you know her birthday present in a week will take away all of this grief. Oh wait, y'all don't know about the gift... never mind, I ain't say nothing.

Line Break

Zoë snapped her fingers to resume time. Her eyes lost the red rim, but you can clearly still see the pain in her eyes from hearing the information. She silently finished directing them to their rooms and quietly explained that each room was personalized and had names on them. She told them they had to be at dinner by 1900 hours and that there is a map next to their doorway that will help them reach it.

Then she merely disappeared no special effects or a farewell. Artemis gave her hunters a sad look before walking towards her room and waving at them. She walked into her room to see the inside of her tent. The only additions made were the TV she always thought about getting, with the game consoles that Percy loved to play at her palace, an extra bow was added to her weapon wall, and dual silver swords mounted above her bed.

She certainly did not own a pair of swords, just a random sword that she summoned when the occasion called for it. However, she prioritized the new bow that replaced the one she always uses, which should be in its place. She tried to summon her usual bow, but the bow on the wall disappeared and reappeared in her hand. This angered her greatly, she loved that bow, killed top monsters with that bow, killed many pig males with that bow.

Artemis had to admit that the design and intricacy of the mechanics within the bow were terrific. As she scanned it, she realized that it was the same bow that Bianca had. This must be a top tier model among the assassins. That thought quelled her anger, they didn't throw away her bow, they only upgraded to a higher tier. She put the bow back on its mount and flopped down on the bed, mentally exhausted.

It hurt to be reminded of the number of hunters she lost to Orion, but it was nice to see how much Zoë cared about the hunters even after all that time. Artemis had her for around two thousand years before she died, and half of that time was spent as the lieutenant. She wished they had more time, but this might be an opportunity to have that time. Speaking of more time, she wished that Percy was the one training them.

She understands that he's more suited for the heroic types and not hunter types, but she wanted him to be forced to speak to her. Artemis could tell that he didn't want to train Annabeth, she's lucky that he's forced to talk to her because they have a chance to rekindle their relationship or at least a friendship. Artemis was friends with him for a few months before it evolved into the cat and mouse game of love between them.

She knew that she had strong feelings for him but tried her absolute best to fight it and not allow it to be true. In the end, when she was ready to accept it, she went and got him killed. Every time she thought about the events that led up to his death, she can't help but start to cry.

Flashback (Finally, tf is wrong with the author putting it so late?)

Percy just finished killing the same fucking Hydra for the third fucking time and was starting to fucking get upset. He regretted telling his dad that he had no purpose in life anymore. Of course, Poseidon would freak the fuck out and think that Percy was gonna kill himself or some dumb shit like that. The god proceeded to complain to the council and Zeus said they could use someone helping out Artemis and her hunters given that so many of them died or are indisposed.

Artemis was grateful for the help, even if it's coming from a man. Percy was a respectable man at that and just ran into bad luck lately. Regardless, Percy did not want to be here killing loose monsters all alone and without company. So, he went off the grid after killing a few monsters for the hunters and ensured that he wasn't followed by any of Zeus' eagles. He ended up in Utah, a quiet state that next to no gods would be visiting while he was there.

For two weeks, he was able to hide from the godly world, spend nights in hotels and days just exploring mortal commerce. He started to get bored with the real world and wanted a mini-adventure without going back to the mythological world. He ventured into the woods and eventually found himself on Prater Mountain, fighting a bear, hands to claws because Riptide couldn't hurt the bear. He was winning despite the claw marks on his chest and arms when he was interrupted.

Suddenly, a silver arrow embedded itself into the bear's hide causing it to roar and turn around, only to be met with even more arrows. Percy recognized those arrows from the first time he saw them back at Westover Hall. The difference is that he had the same reaction as Thalia back then, not wanting to see the hunters even if they were saving him.

While the bear was dying, Percy attempted to get away from the hunters even though he knew he wouldn't get away. The main issue was that he was running off of adrenaline. Percy had no idea how badly the bear got him until he fell over while trying to get away. His shirt was sticky with blood, and he felt dizzy as he rolled over so that he was facing the sky. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a pair of angry yellowish-silver eyes and a pair of concerned electric blue eyes staring at him.

Line Break in a Flashback? Weird...

Percy awoke in a medical room, different from the infirmary in Camp, so that was good. The bad was that he knew it was the hunters camp, so he was back in the mythological world. Percy felt a strong need to try to get out in case it is late and not many hunters are out right now. The second he decided to move, pain froze him, and he flopped back down on the bed.

"Don't move. Your body is still recovering from the bear attack, and if we give you any more ambrosia or nectar, you are sure to burn to ashes." A voice came from the right of his bed. He turned to see a girl with blue hair looking at him with a strange expression on her face. It was as if she didn't know whether or not to hate him for being a male or to respect him for reasons Percy wasn't aware of.

"Also, when you do feel better, please don't try to leave! Artemis was starting to get angry that she couldn't find you, Thalia was getting really worried, we contacted your mom and dad too. Both are super worried as well. There are people who care about you. Stop running away from them!" After her strangely emotional spiel, the hunter quickly headed out of the room as she pressed a button on the remote in her hand.

As soon as she pressed the button, Percy felt something get pumped into the IV on his arm, and he felt extremely drowsy. Percy soon fell asleep for about nine hours before he next awoke in the same medical bed. He awoke to see Thalia next to him this time, holding his hand as she slept on his side. He was no longer hooked up to the machine behind him and felt that he was fine, just knew that his joints would be sore for the next few days.

Percy nudged Thalia and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. She woke up and rubbed her face with her free hand before looking up to see Percy awake and smiling at her. She immediately smiled back and opened her arms for a hug. As they hugged, Percy couldn't help but be happy that he and Thalia were close. She was the "older" sister he never had (which is also why Thalia was the only person that Percy told about being recruited by Chaos a few days after it happened). Percy was to have Estelle, but she was still young and always with his mom. He also stays away to ensure his baby sister's safety from the mythical world.

"I'm glad you're okay! A large part of me wants to electrocute you and punch you, but at this point, it happens so much that it wouldn't hurt anymore. I'll find a way though, don't worry," Thalia said with a cheeky smile and a look that promised pain in the future.

Percy coughed nervously at her threat and cleared his throat to speak for the first time in over a day, but was interrupted by an annoyed Artemis who seemed to have been there for a while. She was standing closer to the exit, wearing her standard hunter garb. The main difference between her appearance now and every other time Percy saw her was that Artemis decided to be eighteen years old today.

Percy had to admit that she filled out that outfit nicely. With a quick glance, to avoid dying, of course, he noticed that she had a B cup paired with a petite but round ass. Artemis' eyes were a yellowish, silvery color that seemed to almost captivate Percy. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a quick bun as if she woke up within the past hour. If Percy didn't think he would die from letting his eyes linger, he would have gotten a better look but met her eyes at the right time because she clearly wanted to speak to him.

"Good morning Perseus Jackson. Before I tell you what's happening next, I'll have you know we spent some time looking for you. A lot of time in fact. So much time, we missed an opportunity to take down Lamia, who was last sighted in Minnesota!" At this, Artemis' eyes intensified, and she balled up her fists before taking a deep breath and composing herself. "Nonetheless, Zeus wanted to have you charged for deserting, even though that has never been a thing. I'm using my own discretion and keeping you here as punishment. You will help us hunt the monsters down and pick up any recruits as we cross the country. You will have your own tent and will be cleaning up after yourself. Your tent is already up and has a list of instructions on it. Follow them, and you will be the first male in history to reside in my camp without becoming female or an animal." On that happy note, she smirked and left the infirmary.

Percy was at a loss for words. He looked at Thalia to see her trying not to laugh at his face. She couldn't help it when she saw him glowering at her. Percy couldn't help but wish that Zeus did punish him for "deserting."

Three Months Later

Percy was laying on his bed, throwing riptide in the air and catching it repeatedly as he thought about his life. He visited his mom last weekend, only to sit through an hour of being lectured, watch her get brainwashed by Artemis into looking down at Paul, and to have the hunters steal all of his blue cookies. The girls were too happy to play with Estelle and Percy needed to ensure that they didn't try to make her a hunter right then and there. Percy was glad that they were cool with him, but at the same time, they are growing on him rather quickly. He didn't know if he wanted to have lasting connections with a group of girls that have hated men for centuries, but he has to admit that life isn't that bad.

Even Artemis is far more friendly rather than stoic and non-responsive in the way she was when Percy first got there. The main event that caused her to warm up to him was the girl he helped her recruit. She sent him into Fayetteville, North Carolina to scout out a sketchy area on Cherryroad Drive. He found the monsters there and dispatched them himself because the hunters were at a Starbucks nearby. He was gonna head there himself and get a vanilla bean but stopped at a house he sensed dread from.

Percy was raised by an abusive step-father and could never forget the feeling as he went home every day. Therefore, it was hard to ignore the nasty feeling he got from this house specifically.

He went around back to the sliding back-door and peered inside as best as he could with the sun out. He saw a big man on the couch with a Natural Lite beer in hand and several on the floor around him. There was a young boy on the floor with a PS4 controller in hand, staring at the television intently. Percy moved to the kitchen window to see a woman in the kitchen, very skinny and had a naturally angry face as she washed dishes.

This was strange. There was definitely a dark feeling coming from this house, but he could not see the source of it on the first floor. He knew it would be strange to see, but Percy sure as hell climbed the gutter and made it to the second story ridge to see three windows. Each one held a bedroom. The big window obviously belonged to the parents and the smaller windows for children. He only saw one child though...

Percy went to the next window to see an empty room with train tracks and a bunch of other toys littering the floor. That must be the little boy's room. He was scared to see what he would find, but he still went to the last window to see the smallest room in the house. He was rightfully nervous about the room.

Percy saw the smallest room in the house, the one that is used to house the stairs that lead to the attic, that had a small bed in it and a small dresser too. There was a girl in the bed and was way too old to have a bed that small. The boy had a bigger bed and had to have been at least five years younger than her. Why does this fourteen-year-old girl have such a tiny room?

Upon closer observation, he noticed that she had freshly dried tears on her face, meaning that someone or something gave her a reason to do so. Percy didn't see any whelps or marks on her skin that indicated physical abuse. Rather than allow himself to stare at her in despair, he decided to do something about it. Percy used the moisture in the air to convert his body into water molecules that proceeded to carry him, in vapor form, into the room through a crack in the window, then proceeded to reform his body. For all the dumbasses out there... he teleported into the room.

She didn't notice Percy's entry but felt his presence behind her. "Please stop, you already hurt me enough today. You say that it's out of love, but it's not! Just please, let me suffer from what was already said!"

Percy realized that she wasn't physically abused in any way. He would have been able to fix that super easily with water, but emotional and mental abuse is another story. He willed himself out of the room again and was happy to see her turn around surprised that whoever came in left after she asked them to. He knew he could pull a favor, but it was something that he never wanted to do. However, this small girl was more important than his pride, so he called upon two gods he never wanted to see.

Line Break

"Can't you just fucking go first!?"

"I am an Olympian God! I will not listen to the measly words of a Minor God!"

"Well, how the fuck am I gonna get in her mind if you don't fix it first?"

"If you weren't a weak MINOR GOD, it would be easy for you to do!"

"If I'm so fucking weak then fight me! Right now!"

Percy had to shake his head as Dionysus and Phobos bickered about how to help the girl. Surprisingly, she didn't hear all of the commotions outside her window, but a few people did pass by and notice three men on the ridge of a roof and were going to address it before Percy used the mist. He proceeded to grab both of the gods and speak as firmly and sternly as he could.

"You both have less battle experience than me, so I can beat both of your asses to make you fall in line, okay? Now Mr. D, heal her mind so Phobos can get in there and remove her fear of her parents!" Percy released them and threw them down in front of her window.

They grumbled as they rubbed their ears and stood up. The two looked at each other then faced the girl and began to focus. About three minutes after they started working on her, they stopped and stared at each other in surprise. Before Percy could inquire about their reaction, Mr. D and Phobos resumed healing her and finished after another five minutes.

The girl instantly fell asleep, and a barrier was put around the room to prevent her family members from gaining access to her.

Mr. D turned around and began to explain what he and Phobos found. "She's a daughter of Apollo, and he is the reason her mother doesn't love or care for her. He left her almost immediately after she told him about her pregnancy. The woman fell in love with Apollo and realized that her daughter, Pearl is her name, is the reason that he left. In return, Pearl's mother transferred the hate that should have been directed at Apollo towards Pearl instead. She nicknamed the girl Flawed to counter the beautiful name she initially put for her daughter."

Phobos continued, "She married a businessman who had enough money to take care of her and support a family and let him know that Pearl was an illegitimate child and shouldn't have been born, so the man began to treat the young girl the same way. The strange thing is, Pearl has full confidence that she is a good, beautiful child who is meant for greatness despite her upbringing. It appears that Hestia has had great influence on Pearl's mind. Whether it was purposefully or not, this proves that she was meant to be found and rescued."

The two gods gave Percy a begrudging look of respect before flashing away to their respective homes. Right as their auras dissipated, Artemis' appeared nearby. Percy knew that she was watching from afar to see what he was doing before actually confronting him. Rather than play a mini prank on her like he wanted to, he cared too much about the little girl's well being to delay.

Percy looked directly in Artemis' direction and motioned for her to come to the house before pointing into the window he stood in front of. She squinted her eyes and saw that there was a girl in the room. Artemis by this point trusted Percy enough to know that he wouldn't mean any harm to someone like that, so she went directly the place to see what was going on.

She found little Pearl on the bed with dry tears on her face, but a relieved smile on her face as she slept as if a huge burden had just been lifted off her shoulders. Artemis looked up to non-verbal ask Percy about what happened, but he was no longer on the ridge of the roof. She looked back down at the girl to see her awake and surprised. Strangely, there was no trace of fear in the girl's eyes, just confusion.

"Hey little one, do you mind just thinking about your life, in a very general sense? I just want to check something." She spoke as soothing as she could, not know what this child was a victim of. The only problem was that any trauma in her life coming to current memory may induce an adverse reaction, and it would be Artemis' fault. The child before her, however, did as the goddess asked, but only had a sad smile on her face rather than any strong negative reaction.

After reviewing Pearl's life, Artemis couldn't tell if she was angry at the mother, pissed at Apollo, or sorrowful for the child. Right before she left Pearl's head, she fell into a recent conversation the girl heard unconsciously. Artemis realized what Percy did and couldn't help but smile brightly at his actions and intentions. She proceeded to tell the girl her identity and revealing Pearls true identity.

Pearl wasn't shocked to hear that she wasn't entirely mortal, but was surprised that she was half god. There was a great deal of anger expressed at learning about her dad and his inadvertent adverse effect on her life, Pearl ended up removing him as a father figure. She wasn't exactly a man-hater like the rest of her soon-to-be sisters, but she still fit in well with the hunters.

Pearl was recruited into the hunters right in that room and didn't even stop to say bye to her old family. She held onto Artemis as she flashed to Starbucks where the rest of the girls were finishing up.

"Stop laughing, I don't have Artemis' blessing that removes demigod limitations. I'm fucking dyslexic! I need to give the letter to her parents, so they know why they just lost a child. Matter of fact, gimme the letter back. I wanted you guys to respectfully help me, not do this shit." Before Percy could continue to complain, Artemis walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see if he in trouble but saw that he was glowing silver and Percy felt like his stamina was just quadrupled.

Artemis gave her blessing to a male?! Really?!

No funny shit, this happens in all those fanfics, so you knew what to expect...

Anyways..."Thank you for making sure this young maiden found her way into my care, and even getting two idiotic gods to help as well. You've proven yourself well before this point, and this pushes that to the max. Welcome to the hunt!" As Artemis finished her praise, the hunters started and clapping, and you know how mortals are. They saw the girls clapping and started clapping too.

"OMG, you got her pregnant? I'm so happy for you two! Good luck!" A random teenage girl babbled to them on her way out of the store, leaving them with very red faces. They both opened their mouths several times to deny what was said, but couldn't find words because the idea of that shocked them greatly.

Pearl looked around as the other hunters were laughing hysterically at Percy and Artemis and felt the warmth of the family she was joining. She was grateful for Percy and his part in saving her from her toxic family.

Four Months Later

It's strange how one small interpretation from a random mortal was able to change things in the hunt. Pearl melded into the group of girls easily, they were happy to teach her the ways of the hunt. Percy bonded with the hunters to the point where he'll lay his life down for any and all of them. Funny what's gonna happen to him soon.

That teenager that thought Percy and Artemis were a couple sparked a lot of jokes and interest from the hunters about the topic. Anytime the two made each other laugh, smiled in each others direction, or anything that can be interpreted as flirtatious, the hunters hopped on to the action. Made sure it was noticed by everyone. Made sure that anytime Apollo came around, he was notified that Artemis had a crush. Made sure that Percy found himself alone with the goddess as much as possible.

Even for someone as stone-willed as Artemis, the teasing made her stomach flutter in ways she never experienced. She wanted to believe that she was perhaps coming down with a rare sickness for gods, but it would have hit her much harder. The only explanation was that Artemis was catching feelings for Percy and it scared her.

The main reason she started spending so much time with Thalia, when she wasn't with Percy, was because Artemis could only put that must trust in her lieutenant. Thalia being her closest person to confide in was the first time she ever experienced "girl talk."

Percy being the dense, but slightly more experienced idiot that he is just let his feelings run rampant. He knew that it wasn't smart to be falling for a maiden sworn off from love. The issue was that his emotions moved like the ocean and the tide changes based on the moon's placement. The thought of Artemis controlling the moon's movements made Percy's heart beat double time. He allowed it against his better judgment, but only because she's giving him reason to hope.

The hunters visited Camp Jupiter, then Camp Half-Blood a month prior and Percy was surprised at the way Artemis handled it. Rather than hide him away or act like he wasn't a male among the huntresses, she paraded him around and ensured that everyone knew it was her and her hunters that healed Percy emotionally. Many of his former friends were more than appalled to see his with her. The real shocker was at CHB when Percy not only sat at the hunters' table, but he sat next to Artemis herself.

At one point during that dinner, the girls were joking that Percy makes a mess because he's too childish to eat like a big boy. Thalia proceeded to render his right arm useless by electrocuting it. Percy literally couldn't eat by himself and looked hilarious trying to eat with his left hand. He turned to Artemis with puppy dog eyes, that he pulls off strangely well, and motioned towards his food.

Artemis thought for a second, proceeded to fuck it and forgot that they already had an audience, specifically one member with angry stormy gray eyes, and fed him. She scooped up the mashed potatoes and brought it to his mouth, kept eye contact as his lips closed over the spoon, then moved her eyes to watch as she slid the spoon from his lips. That quickly turned what was supposed to a funny moment to a romantic moment leading to hot, steamy sex after dinner.

The mess hall quickly quieted down as the people who did see it happen were flabbergasted and those who didn't see it was trying to figure out what they missed. Before anybody can react to what just happened, Percy sneezed extremely hard, ruining the moment between him and Artemis. The sneeze was at such a high volume that he fell back from the table, tried to sit back up with his right arm, which he forgot was numbed, proceeded to flop back on the floor and now looked like a fish out of the water.

That broke the ice, and everyone resumed normal commerce, but most of it did revolve about the way that Percy and Artemis were acting towards each other. Not many noticed but Percy and Artemis did sit a little closer to each other after that mini event, and she continued to feed him but did it casually. Or she tried to. Annabeth and the hunters were able to notice a poke fun at it, well the hunters did. The former was miffed at what she saw and sat at the head table trying to figure out what those actions she just saw meant.

Since that day, Percy knew that he wasn't the only one floating on Aphrodite's pink clouds. He couldn't tell if that made it better or not though. On the one hand, Percy knows that she feels similarly to him and she's probably too scared to deal with her feelings. On the other hand, any relationship between them wouldn't work because she is a maiden goddess and her family would rip him to shreds if he so much as kissed her.

Woe is that forbidden love huh?

That brings us to the fateful day where Percy Jackson died. All the drama behind this forbidden love has forced them both to the point where if they were pushed on top of each other accidentally, clothes are coming off. The worst part was, some of the girls were actually with this movement. Remember that a lot of the veteran hunters were either killed or indisposed because of Orion, so these girls were younger.

They ensured that when Artemis got back from putting the moon chariot on its natural arc path, she would find Percy tending to the ashes of the campfire while they all went to sleep. When she did, they sat on a log next to each other thinking about each other as the ashes were smoldering slightly. This particular forest wasn't too far from Lake Huron in Michigan so Percy could feel the tide moving as Artemis felt the moon crossing the sky.

It got to the point where they were breathing in sync and as close to each other as the log would allow them to go. Before they knew it, they were maintaining eye contact, a yellowish silver piercing gaze meeting a sea green pool of emotion. The only thing left for them to do was lean in, breaking eye contact to look at the other's lips, and kiss to their heart's content.

And kiss they did! Percy and Artemis being godly subjects were able to hold their breath way longer than the average mortal could so they made out for a considerable amount of time. By the time they stopped to breathe, they were both on the floor and were tangled up in each other's limbs. Rather than think about their actions, or realize what they just did, they each looked into the other's eyes and proceeded to resume kissing till their lips were bruised.

Suddenly Artemis shot her hands under his shirt to feel his abs. They flipped so that Percy was on his back. He proceeded to grab her ass with both hands, and she intensified the make-out session even further. The two were rational enough to not start fucking like rabbits, but that didn't stop them from grinding their crotches together in a fornicating motion. Artemis knew that she was inexperienced regarding feeling pleasure, so she wasn't surprised when she soaked her undergarments.

What did surprise her, however, was the amount of pleasure that hit her when she orgasmed. Her body felt like it flipped inside out from her pussy. She moaned into the kiss and started grinding even harder so that Percy could find the same pleasure as she did. Percy hadn't had any sexual pleasure in months and wasn't far off his orgasm, especially after feeling Artemis spasm from her's. When she took one of his hands off of her ass and put it on her breasts, he was ready to burst. Then she slammed down on him, and the hand under his shirt pinched one of his nipples.

Percy's dick went off like a fire hose. He had to have lost a good quart of cum from his balls that time, and he had never felt that much bliss before. How sad is it that this was better than anytime Percy had sex with Annabeth and this wasn't even full on fucking?

They laid tied up together until Artemis flashed them to her tent on the bed and cleaned up. She cuddled up to him as if they've been doing it for years and quickly fell asleep. Percy couldn't have been happier in his life and almost wanted to cry from being so jovial. Almost. Momma ain't raise no bitch! He soon fell asleep too after the best night of his life.

When Percy awoke, he half expected Artemis to be trying to kill him and half expecting her to be threatening him to keep quiet about what they did. The reality was much worse than his expectations. So much worst.

Artemis was standing next to the bed staring down at him in horror as if he was a horrible monster that she was with instead. He can tell from how dry her lips looked that she had been staring for a while, meaning her mind was moving a million miles per hour. None of the thoughts could be good...

"Umm, Artemis, I know this seems like a lot but it is fine, we can just-"

"No."

"...what do you mean no?"

"There is no possible way that this could work out. I thought to myself and fooled myself saying that it would be okay, but those were fantasies. I keep trying new scenarios, but there isn't one in which you don't die and/or I don't lose the respect I worked so hard to gain. This can't work, we can't work!"

Artemis was gonna go on to say that she wished that it could because it was the first time she was actually falling in love with a guy and she hates that it's practically impossible. Well if she went with that instead of pausing after her mini-rant, this wouldn't be a story because they would've tried a relationship and lived happily ever after. Unfortunately for her, Percy already heard similar talk from a girl with curly blonde hair.

All Percy heard was "no," "fantasies," and "I don't lose respect." Within that moment, all of his fears about pursuing a relationship with anyone came to fruition. Artemis turned him down similarly to the way Annabeth broke up with him. He wasn't going to allow himself to hear anything else from her and mist traveled to the nearby lake before dropping to the bottom like a rock. He froze the water around him in a 15-meter block to have it to himself.

Artemis felt his presence at the bottom of the lake and was about to go to it until his location got closed off to her. She didn't want to ruin the friendly flirtationship that they had so she wanted to chase him and explain what she meant. She regretted how harsh and egocentric she sounded when she was talking to him. That regret remains to the present day as she is thinking about the past.

Because Artemis couldn't find Percy, she went through the day as normally as possible. The hunters' inquiries on Percy's whereabouts did not help at all, neither did Thalia nudging her trying to figure if the strange mood around the camp was a result of the moaning she heard outside her tent the night prior. Once everyone was anxious about Percy, especially little Pearl who saw him as a big brother, Artemis was ready to actually search for him.

Her emotions were in check and she mentally prepared for the conversation that needed to happen between them. Just Artemis left her tent with her thoughts collected, her internal "incoming danger" senses went off, and she jumped right just in time to dodge a black bolt from a crossbow. The only person with accuracy to shoot at her from afar was her brother, but that's not his style.

Suddenly her eyes flew open with fear as she thought about the recap of the giants. Reyna said she and Bellona killed Orion and left his remains in the Long Island Sound. Artemis was anxious hearing that because Orion should not have lost a fight in the water, no matter how much she wished he did. Sure enough, a hunting horn was sounded, and dozens of monsters poured into her camp.

Artemis was ready to freak out because the only reason these monsters were able to sneak up was due to her thinking about Percy and their relations. She readied herself for battle and flashed on her battle armor just as the first wave reached her. Soon after, her hunters joined the battle and Pearl was perched up on top of a tent with a few other young hunters shooting arrows down at the army.

Even with Artemis taking out five monsters at a time, it seemed like too much. Thankfully, Thalia joined the fray with several arches of lightning hitting the monsters and killed at least twenty of them. The daughter of Zeus joined Artemis on the front lines and the enemy's numbers quickly dwindled. The hunters were ready to cheer in victory, but Artemis remained in a battle ready stance. She was the only one that had to dodge the cross bolt prior to the fight.

When nothing came from the forest, Artemis considered the thought that Orion wasn't yet at 100% and retreated to gather more formidable allies. Suddenly Tracy was snatched up into a nearby tree, then Aya, then Kira. Before Artemis had a chance to do anything, it was just her and Thaila standing there, and they dodged the bolts that flew at their feet. After realizing that the rest of the hunters got caught by the crossbow, they looked around attentively to see where the weapon was being fired from.

From the top of Artemis' tent emerged a figure. Upon closer inspection, the person had wheat toast colored skin, the remnants of a once handsome face, and one mechanical eye coupled with an empty eye socket. He wore black leather breeches that were torn in several places. His arms were covered in mottled pink skin that revealed scar tissue, and one of them appeared to be immobile. The other arm held a crossbow that closely resembled the longbow he used to own but clearly cannot use with one arm. The Giant Orion has returned with a vengeance, and even if he cannot reach Reyna, he could complete his original objective.

The speed at which he was able to move for someone who was so heavily injured was actually incredible. Orion jumped off the tent doing a front flip. During that move, he let go of his crossbow, and took a vial of liquid off his belt and crushed it without any of it touching him. The solution fell perfectly on the bolt nestled in his weapon, and he landed while firing the crossbow at Artemis. The speed and fluidity of this action kept Thalia and her mistress frozen in place.

Just as Artemis was ready to accept the pain that'd come with this bolt, it stopped inches before her face. A hand had caught the projectile just in time, a hand that belonged to a pissed off son of Poseidon. Percy returned from Lake Huron when he sensed an impending danger coming towards the camp. Finding the hunters bound to trees and a giant firing on a girl who was like a sister to him, and a girl he held confusing feelings towards enraged him even more than his terrible romantic luck.

Wasting no time at all, Percy dropped the bolt and blocked the next one fired a few seconds after the first using Riptide, then proceeded to rush Orion with clear killing intent. The giant was already no match for Percy in terms of one on one combat without hunting knives, but with one functioning arm? The demigod quickly had Orion on the floor bleeding profusely.

Rather than drag out the ordeal, Percy sheathed his sword in the giant's chest and stood to the side for Artemis to finish up. She picked up the fallen crossbow and loaded it with a silver bolt before firing it into the head of her greatest rival. He dissolved into a breeze, the same breeze that tells hunters where to find their best prey.

Water from the lake flew to the trees and freed the hunters. Everyone checked each other for injuries and Thalia was about to ask for a report. Artemis and Percy interrupted everyone else's actions, her with a fearful gasp and him with a pained grunt. The goddess was inspecting the giant's weapon to see what type of poison he put on the bolt meant to hit her. Once she realized that it came from Tartarus, she knew it was terrible, but it was worse because it was the blood of one of the original harpies.

Percy fell back on his ass staring at his hands that were quickly turning his beached tanned skin completely black. This changed began spreading up his forearms and further. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they all knew that he was going to die. Percy looked surprised, but not scared. It was more of a "is this really how I'm gonna die?"

Everyone ran to him as Artemis dropped next to him and laid him down on her lap. (Why is that the dramatic way for people to die? Seems so stupid...) He looked at Artemis but quickly looked away because he knew she didn't care about him enough to put her feelings for him in front of her image. Percy took a final look at each of the hunters, the extended looks were aimed at Pearl and Thalia, because there wasn't enough time to have final words for them all.

"Tell my mom and my dad that I love them. Thank you for giving me a reason to live, and providing me with a family that I am happy to die for. Goodbye..." Percy let out his final words and breaths as he died from the poison reaching his heart. His body turned to ashes soon after that covered Artemis' legs and the floor where Percy laid.

Long Ass Flashback End

Anytime Artemis thought of her last full twenty-four hours with Percy, she couldn't tell if it was great because they were able to express the feelings they had for each other, or terrible because she was the reason he died. If she didn't freak out over their coupling, Percy wouldn't have left after her rant. If she didn't have to worry about Percy's whereabouts for the rest of the day, Orion wouldn't have been able to sneak up on her. There were so many regrets that came with that day, but one thing was clear. Artemis needed Percy to hear how she really felt about him and not the freaked out rant he got that led to his death.

She realized that tears were flowing down her face at this point and she still needed to meet with everyone. It was already 6:45, no wait Zoë used military time, right? It was 1845 so she needed to figure out how to get to the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A lot of different pieces addressed in this one, I have too many ideas I wanna get down b4 I forget. There will be a line breaks in all caps so if u don't see them then u blind af. Btw, I wrote da first few chapters like a year ago so if some things don't add up, I'm sorry. Just ask in a review or PM, and Imma explain. I was a degenerate back then fam, but I got dis now. Have fun kids!**_

Annabeth had enough shocks of people coming from the dead, but seeing an upgraded Silena Beauregard was very surprising compared to the others. She was simply gorgeous, celebrity status stunning. The main differences were her hair and her eyes. The former was now black with silver highlight, and the latter was now a swirling sky blue with a glowing white in the middle. Her body didn't change much besides her having a more muscular figure than before. She appeared to be super voluptuous, but her assets were completely natural.

The reason Silena was so prepossessing compared to any other females was that she had so much confidence in her aura. Her stance practically screamed that she knew she looked good and no one could tell her otherwise. Annabeth would've gone into Silena's appearance further if she didn't finally process what the beauty said as she spawned in the room.

Before Percy could get away from Annabeth's explosive reaction, the blonde already had his ear in hand and was twisting as hard as she could. You would think that as powerful as he was that this wouldn't hurt. Well, no one prepares for pain induced by an angry female.

"What does she mean by my mom and me!? You've been fucking my mom since we broke up!? What made you think that was an okay thing to do Perseus!?" Percy and Silena winced at the use of his full name, but the reminder of their breakup and Annabeth's sudden jealousy sparked anger over old wounds within him. He froze his ears which caused it to begin to spread onto his ex. Once Annabeth realized that the ice was going to cover her hand and that it was extremely cold, she let go as fast as possible.

"What makes you think you have the right to be jealous? You broke up with me because you thought that I was gonna have sex with other girls and become powerful and arrogant. If that was your mindset, then what did you think was gonna happen? Since our relationship ended, I've had sex with at least fifteen more girls, including your mother. The only person to blame is yourself because you let some random minor goddesses tell you that I would stray. They were mad because the hero they came up with ditched them and wanted to see you suffer. The fact that you-"

"Don't you think I understand that? Especially seeing you all chummy with the hunters when you came to camp, I knew that I lost you and had a slim chance of rekindling any old flames between us. Now that you've been away for thousands of years? Sexual encounters were bound to happen! I'm upset because it was my mother! And I know it was when I couldn't get into her palace prior to the meeting at camp! Is there something I'm missing here!?"

Percy stiffened at the mention of the hunters and Silena knew that the conversation was going to deteriorate into anger and hate so she stepped in. "Before this gets out of hand I just want to say a few things. One, it's nice to see you after all these years Annabeth. Two, Percy did not intend to fuck your mom; it was a swirl of bottled up emotions from being away from each other for so long and everything that happened in the throne room prior to their meeting. Three, Percy and I need to talk real quick, and I thought it would be better in person because he doesn't listen to me over comms."

Annabeth visibly calmed down after Silena pacified the situation and put the information away until she was able to talk to her mom personally. She stepped back and retook her seat in the armchair and waited for them to have their conversation. To her surprise, Silena conjured a seat in front of the blonde and sat there before gesturing for Percy to sit next to Annabeth. After he took his place, Silena got right down to business.

"Your troops on many planets have held up against Tartarus' monsters well, but it's still a heavy onslaught of enemies to go up against. The faster you handle things here, the faster you can rally troops, or handle things yourself. I know that it's hard to deal with your soldiers and them not listening to you because you are a new commander and I wish I could do more than charmspeak them into listening, but we have to figure this out."

"The worst part about this is that all of the things that make them strong were based off of a terrible commander. I don't physically punish them so they don't feel the need to listen to me unless it's a life or death situation. The situation at hand is clearly one that they all will be losing lives in so they're more likely to cooperate." Percy paused for a second. "Should I revert to the behavior of an abusive general to get them in line? I've done everything I could to keep my morals within my actions but the only times I get results is when I hurt or embarrass one of them."

Silena's face projected surprise and concern that he would even contemplate doing something like that. She hoped that maybe being home would help him mentally, but there isn't any change in the clear mental deterioration of the original Percy. Silena looked at Annabeth expectantly, as the blonde used to be the only person other than Sally who could get Percy's head on the right path.

The grey-eyed girl was honestly but pleasantly surprised to see Silena look to her to help. It's obvious that they've had issues in the past years, even more for Percy, but his fatal flaw won't allow him to just throw their connection away. Annabeth never betrayed him or intentionally hurt him, she only allowed others' input get the best of their relationship and showed that she didn't trust him as much as he trusted her. While that hurt him, Percy simply removed her as a romantic interest in his mind. There's no reason he should've lost his best friend too.

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's shoulder. As she thought about him giving into hate, their encounter with the primordial Akhlys came to mind. Annabeth remembered how scary it was to watch him torture someone and be happy about doing it. The look on Percy's face as he made the goddess choke on her own tears and saliva was probably the worst state she's ever seen him in. The daughter of Athena didn't want her former best friend to fall into a similar state and it showed in her eyes.

Percy looked up to Annabeth when she touched him, still upset at her outburst earlier, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the same fear there as he had in Tartarus, he looked down. Frost would've pushed it aside and disregarded any reactions to his actions, but Percy didn't anyone to be scared of him. Respect is earned through actions, not by fear.

Though neither of them said anything, "You guys are right. Thanks, that was a weak moment for me. I'll find a way to get the army on my side, but saving this planet takes priority. Silena, is there anything else we needed to speak about?"

"While shadowing your operation, I noticed that one of the hunters acting strangely after getting on Isaiah's ship. I did a visual analysis using the walls of the vessel and everything appeared to be the same until she nervously ran her hands through her hair. When she turned her hands, the analysis picked up a new fingerprint. The main problem is that all other data says that she's the same person…"

"I'll check in with my brother as soon as possible. I'm guessing he restricted access to his ship from except me and Chaos?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Handle this quickly please, I don't want to assume betrayal but we also have to be ready for all possibilities."

Silena stood up, leaned down to Percy to kiss him on the cheek, stopped to smirk at Annabeth before grabbing his face and beginning an intense make-out session. Percy was surprised because she always harmlessly flirted with him, but this was a whole new level. He had to admit though, she was really good.

Silena stopped when she felt like Annabeth could glare a hole into her head, but made sure that there was a string of saliva connecting their mouths as she pulled back. The daughter of Aphrodite licked her lips at Percy before winking at the blonde next to him.

"Come see me later cutie," Silena said as she fell into a portal that opened under her feet.

This left a very awkward Percy and angry Annabeth together in the training room. The former was very ready to get back to training, but the latter was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She wasn't necessarily jealous of Percy being romantically involved with other women, their ship had sailed a long time ago. Her problem was that they certainly had a good time doing it and it reminded her that Athena recently got a piece too. The womanly pride within wanted to ensure that she was his first, and the best he ever had.

A plan worthy of Athena formulated in her mind and she gave him an evil smirk that made him shiver and take on his Frost persona. He stood up and made the chairs dissolve, dropping her on the ground. She looked up at him angrily, then smiled smugly as she rolled over and rubbed her lithe ass as if she was in pain from the fall.

Annabeth rubbed and spread her ass in front of Percy in the skin-tight suit all the specialists got. She began to moan as she did it, faking as if these actions relieved her of the pain from falling. The Percy she remembered got super embarrassed whenever she acted sluttily, then felt worst when he got aroused by it. Annabeth made a mistake in her amazing plan though, she relied on Percy being the same, inexperienced boy that she lost her virginity with. Even worst? He decided that he wasn't Percy right now, he was Frost and he demanded that his student listens to him. This wasn't the first time that he's had a female student misbehave, he trained Silena after all…

Frost looked down at the partially immortal demigoddess rubbing her ass below him and smirked as he could actually conquer both mother and daughter within the same day.

LINE BREAK (Don't worry, we'll be back to this, I gotta hit at least 7k)

After following the map she memorized, Artemis made her way into the dining room to see many of her hunters and Bianca already waiting. The girls looked nervous, waiting to hear about how life on this ship would be like. She sat next to Thalia, her only hunter that wasn't nervous and was actually holding a conversation with Bianca.

"There's no way that Hades is cool with Lady Chaos like that!"

"No, he really is! He told her that he didn't want my potential wasted, so she asked Isaiah and of course he wanted some sort of company. He trained me himself, and I naturally got better than him. I'm just cool that-" Before Bianca could put a smug look on her face, a screen opened up on the table showing Isaiah's face.

"Don't be talking shit when I'm not there. Once everyone gets there, the ordering screens should pop up. Just let me know, and I stop working to have dinner with you guys. Oh, and save me a seat right next to you beautiful." The screen turned off and receded back into the table. Bianca turned red at his last statement but did push in the seat next to her to ensure that no one sat there.

After feeling the looks that Thalia and the girls were giving her, she smirked and said, "What, never been called beautiful before?" She flipped her hair and took out her phone to play a game on it while she waited. The girls had no response to what she said and also sat waiting for the other girls to show up.

As the final bit of the hunters trickled into the room, Zoë walked in and sat next to the seat that Bianca reserved for Isaiah. Artemis had to admit that she liked that there no chair at the head of the table. She was sure that if there were one, Isaiah would sit there and she would freak out. Zoë looked at Thalia sitting next to Artemis, as the lieutenant of the hunt should. She knew that it would be wrong to be jealous because her former mistress had to find a new subordinate, but it was hard to be at the same table as Artemis and not be her right hand.

Before Artemis could notice the way Zoë was looking at her, Bianca clapped her hands and screens came out of the table. They were smaller than the one that Bianca spoke to Isaiah through but was big enough to hold a menu. The options available were literally everything that counts as food. It accounted for vegetarians and vegans, people with strange quirks about food, and from any planet.

"The food is made so that it tastes the way you expect it to but doesn't have anything that will counter a healthy diet. You are only getting the nutrients needed to be strong." Zoë clarified that for them when she noticed everyone going for the healthy options.

The hunters were still skeptical until Isaiah appeared in the seat between his two assassins, tapped his screen a few times, and a bacon cheese-burger with crispy-curly fries. If the leader of the Assassins of Chaos could eat like that, then Zoë was probably right. Everyone ordered their food and began to eat. There was only quiet, nervous conversing from the hunters as they ate.

Isaiah and his assassins, however, were having a lively exchange that involved old memories, poking fun at each other, and a lot of bashing aimed at the leader himself. Artemis observed as she slowly ate her food. She didn't have much of an appetite ever since she saw Percy in the throne room and she wanted to share in the happiness at the front of the table. It wouldn't have been difficult, given that Thalia was joining in when she could relate to a story.

Artemis just couldn't think of anything to say to them that didn't involve Percy and how he thought of her after all this time. She already knew how he interacted with others because of Zoë telling her in the throne room. Artemis also knew how Zoë was starting to feel about Percy and couldn't understand why she didn't feel angry or jealous of the idea. Instead, she felt excited about the prospect of sharing him with her former confidante.

"Nah, I bet Artemis wants to hear this one," Isaiah says while laughing so hard he was unable to hold his burger.

Zoë turned red and shook her head, "Um, I would rather that she didn't, to be honest."

Artemis became intrigued when her old lieutenant didn't want her to know something. This was an easy way to get closer to the one girl she considered a best friend, and get on Isaiah's good side before exposing him to be a terrible male like the rest. The only good man is Percy, she wasn't ready to accept that anyone else was like that.

"Well, if you don't want me to know, I have to know now!" Artemis leaned towards the others to hear the story.

"Aight so we were assigned a mission on Pn- 23. The planet decided that the most advanced society they could achieve is very similar to that of Ancient Egypt on this planet, but upgraded with high levels of technology and magical investment into their religions and gods. The only issue was that in order to turn a king or queen into a god or goddess leaders had to sacrifice the lives of civilians. The worst part was that the people were tricked to believe that this was an honor and would be disappointed when they weren't chosen to die 'for' their leader. Our mission was to infiltrate the pyramids and kill every single person turned deity. We could've easily teleported in and out but that would have sent the citizens into a frenzy and we didn't want that. We all had to find a way to infiltrate. I pretended to be a soldier, Bianca an angel that led leaders to godhood and the others I selected for the mission had good covers too. Zoë had many choices as to what she could have used for cover, and ended up going with the one choice that did not even come close to suiting a former huntress of Artemis." At this point, Zoë was being restrained by a laughing Bianca and all the hunters were very interested in learning about someone who used to be close to their mistress.

"Anyways, given that her skin has a coppery tone, she was a good enough match for the ritualistic dancers for the civilization there. Thing is, the garments they wore were basically colored outfits that strippers wore. The only reason I found out was that the squadron I joined had apparently just captured the most food and deserved a reward. Imagine my surprise when three girls come in the room wearing practically nothing, dancing and swinging their hips in a sensual way and Zoë was one of them. I still had my helmet on so she didn't know it was me there, I could see in her eyes and her body language that she was unbelievably uncomfortable with the situation and would give anything to not be there. Suddenly the other two girls grabbed three guys each and dragged them into empty rooms nearby to obviously have sex. Zoë was left with the last three of us and looked sick at what she was expected to do. Before she could react, the two guys with me stood up and pulled out their dicks and stalked towards her happily. It ruined and expedited our mission progress, but I had to kill them before pulling my helmet off and laughing hysterically at her face when they just whipped themselves out in front of her. She turned red as a tomato when she realized I knew what she was doing and proceeded to try to beat me into promising that I wouldn't tell anyone."

By the end of his story, Zoë had stopped fighting and instead buried her face in her hands as everyone laughed at the situation she was faced with. Artemis laughed at what her former lieutenant got herself into but was surprised that Isaiah was that quick to save her before something happened. She was happy to know that he would protect Zoë since she was his disciple but was still wary of him.

"Okay I'm glad y'all loosened up from Zoë's misgivings, but it's time to get a little more serious given that the person y'all laughing at will also be training you." Once Isaiah dropped that ball, the huntresses quieted up and gave the assassin an apprehensive look. The girls knew that they were in for training worthy of Lady Chaos herself, it would be stupid to make it worse for them by acting silly.

Bianca leaned forward, "Okay, here's the outline of what will happen while you guys are here. We know that accuracy, stealth, and reaction time are all really good for you guys. The main issues are your apprehensiveness to engage in hand to combat, your lack skill in hand to hand combat, general strength, and fear of getting hurt. We will primarily work on those while also ensuring that you are retaining your natural abilities given by Artemis and your parents. Thalia and Alíra are receiving special training from Isaiah when they aren't being trained by me or Zoë. Artemis, you are going to do the same training as your hunters until Thalia and Alíra are done their training. Then you'll get moved to advanced training like they had but only on a godly level."

"What do you mean, 'only on a godly level?' Shouldn't my training be at a higher level compared to the demigods?"

"By undergoing this training, Thalia and Alíra will become Chaotic Warriors and will be far more durable than you at your godly level. Thalia already has everything we are looking for in an assassin with her hand to hand combat, her huntress skills, and control of her power. She merely needs to speed up her movements, make it quieter, and remove the cap over her powers to become ten times greater than she already is. Alíra is easily the most powerful demigod in this room, she and Aphrodite have been hiding the true power that she has. We need to mold that power so it could be targeted and affect large areas when necessary. Then there's the normal training required for assassins that she will also gain but that will be done by me."

Everyone looked at the two girls mentioned, some in awe, some jealous, but all intrigued at how they would be after the training. Artemis couldn't help but be slightly miffed that her lieutenant and some random camper were going to become more powerful than her and the other Olympians. Then she realized that was the Zeus within her and decided instead to be happy for them.

Zoë snapped her fingers and a board came down from the ceiling, revealing a schedule. "This will also appear in your personal rooms so you can follow it correctly. Time moves differently here than what you'd be used to, but we still follow 24 hour days and the 24-hour clock. Be sure to be attentive and be where you need to be on time. Thalia and Alíra, you two will find modified schedules when you get to your rooms, but still overlook this one."

 _Assassin Training Schedule_

 _0600-0700: Wake up and shower (Optional)_

 _0700-0750: Breakfast (Mandatory)_

 _0800-1150: Morning Warm-Ups and Cardio Training (Mandatory)_

 _1200-1250: Lunch (Optional)_

 _1300-1650: Muscle Building and Strength Training (Mandatory)_

 _1700-1800: Rest (Mandatory)_

 _1800- 1850: Dinner (Mandatory)_

 _1900-2150: Power Training (Optional)_

 _2200-0600: Sleep (Recommended but not required)_

All the girls looked at the schedule and felt that it was fair and doable, although they were apprehensive of the almost four hour training periods. It was currently 19:30, so they looked at the assassins to see if they had to start training today. Isaiah was stuffing his face with fries as he scrolled through his phone, then stopped when he felt all of their eyes on him. He slowly ate some more fries, sipped his soda, and cleaned his face and fingers with a napkin before addressing them.

"Aight so y'all get the rest of the night off. Those rooms are personalized to whatever you want so if you want something to entertain you for the night, just think of it and it will appear. There will be injection capsules on your beds that will painlessly insert information about Chaos and her assassins into your heads, with instructions of how to do it. If you have any lingering inquiries, I will be available in the control room of the ship anytime after 21:00 to answer them. Bi and Zoë will also be here most of the night too if you don't feel comfortable talking to me."

With that, Isaiah pressed a button on his screen and the table cleared his plate and drink, then proceeded to leave the room. Bianca did the same and rushed after him, making a face that suggested that he just did something wrong. Zoë gave everyone a small smile and mentioned that she would be in her room as she said goodbye and left as well.

The huntresses felt like they were dismissed, but just out of tradition, they looked at Thalia and Artemis to make sure. Artemis dismissed them and began thinking about the upcoming few weeks that she would be spending on this ship, and how to find out what Isaiah did to get two of her hunters on his good side. Maybe even three given that Thalia had no problem melding with their conversations at dinner. Artemis whispered to her lieutenant about being wary of the way Zoë and Bianca have been acting before the demigoddess left. She flashed to her room to find a strange syringe on her bed. The instructions said to place it at the base of the back of her head and press the button on the back.

Isaiah said that this would be painless! This looked as painful as needles could get but it made sense that the only way to get the information quickly was to attach it to lobes within the brain. Artemis nervously lifted it to the back of her head and winced as she pressed it, only to have water get sprayed out of it. She brought it to the front of her and looked at it in confusion, the needles never came out. Suddenly the water on the back of her neck floated in front of her and spelled out, " _Damn, you had the balls to take a needle like that? You a crazy lady_!" Then it swirled and spelled, " _Once your food digests, the info will come to you, a perk of eating Chaotic food. Tata! ;-)_ "

Artemis growled at Isaiah's immaturity and grabbed her new bow to find a hunting ranged. Turns out that Isaiah wasn't lying when he said the rooms could be modified because as she rounded the corner back towards her door, she found another door labeled Range. The moon goddess opened it to find a huge archery range that she sometimes dreamed about being on. Artemis smirked and decided to stay here until she could personally interrogate Isaiah.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth had to admit, she hadn't had sex since she and Percy broke up and the thought of him and a sexy girl like Silena fucking made her super horny. She only intended to embarrass him and ensure that she still had an effect on him sexually. Then they would finish her initial training while he was flustered and continue thinking about her even afterward.

Imagine Annabeth's surprise when the back of her suit was ripped open. She knew she was getting wet from how horny she was getting. The blonde moved her hands to block her drenched pussy but was too late as a dick too big for her was shoved in instead. Annabeth's eyes got really wide and she placed both her hands on the floor to brace herself. She turned her head around to see Percy smirking at her evilly with frosty, lust filled eyes as he began thrusting rapidly into her soaked pussy.

The stormy-eyed girl had her fair share of wet dreams about Percy over the past years, but this was very unexpected. The thought that he was still sexually attracted to her made her very happy, but also didn't want to establish a sexual relationship with Percy. It was difficult because he was always really cute and even more adorable when he tried to impress her in bed as if she had experience with anyone else, but now he was sexy and confident. Demanding and forceful. And worst of all, his dick was bigger than when they were together. Put those together and you could understand why her mind went blank as he sped up his thrusts.

Percy, or Frost, felt almost animalistic as he fucked Annabeth deeper and deeper into the floor. The horny part of his mind always thought about her crawling back to him, crying that she missed him and made a mistake when she broke up with him. She would do anything to get him back and he would put her in a position such as the one she was in now and Percy would use her body for sex whenever he wanted to. The only problem with that was he felt really bad about thinking like that because that wasn't his character at all.

Well, thousands of years later, he was bound to have had experience treating girls like that to complete a mission or uphold a cover to get the mission done. Any guilt he would have felt a long time ago was pretty much gone and he had no remorse as he flipped the daughter of a goddess he just fucked over and continued his onslaught. Her pussy always seemed molded to perfectly fit him when they were dating because he was the only guy in there, but now that he was bigger, it felt good to stretch out this tight, unused pussy.

Annabeth's brain felt like mush that could only process pleasure as her former lover's dick reached places it never did before. His cock plunged up and into her and Percy rubbed his hands around her body, his hands roughly squeezing and kneading Annabeth's stomach and breasts.

She was gasping at the violent intrusion. Annabeth could feel his hot breath as he leaned closer to her face. Her rational mind knew not to kiss him because that would create confusing emotions in her head, but seeing his intense eyes looking through her made it difficult to resist the urge.

Losing all sense of himself, Percy became a vessel of lust, pumping and rutting his hips against Annabeth. He gripped her breasts, one in each hand, pulling and squeezing them as he fucked his entire length deeply into her sex. What made this so intense was that he remembered the way he used to softly and romantically make love to Annabeth. Percy could finally go crazy without remorse and go crazy he did.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to end. Annabeth's tight pussy was too much for Percy's dick and he was ready to cum. Without realizing, he had been at this for almost fifteen minutes and Annabeth was multi-orgasmic meaning that she had cum around four times by now. Gasping out a cry, Percy froze and clung to Annabeth's body. His hips jerked as his orgasm flowed out of him and into the blonde's insides. His erection pulsed and heaved within her, spilling its contents in a continuous stream.

Annabeth was too out of breath to protest him cumming inside of her and hoped that there was some sort of Chaotic power that could stop her from getting pregnant. Percy fell on the floor next to her with a satisfied smile on his face. There was a silence that consisted only of both of them catching their breaths. The quiet period was broken by the cum in Annabeth's pussy finally coming out and splashing onto the floor. This made the old couple begin to laugh because that was the ultimate signal that their actions really happened.

Percy stood up and helped Annabeth to her feet as well. He snapped his fingers and they were both cleaned, his pants were redone, her suit was fixed, she couldn't feel the cum inside of her anymore. Hopefully, that meant that she wouldn't get pregnant but Percy wasn't stupid. He knew better than to be that careless.

Rather than address what just happened, Percy lifted his arm and typed something into it before a screen popped on the wall saying Annabeth was exempted from the test needed for specialists. Before she could ask or say anything, he proceeded to shoot something in her arm causing her body to freeze. Then unbearable pain began to travel throughout her body, similar to how she felt holding up the sky all those years ago. It turned up a notch suddenly and she fell to her knees while grunting.

Luckily, the pain disappeared and left a new feeling of soreness all over her body. Annabeth stood up to stretch, hoping that that would make the pain go away. However, when she thought about making the pain go away, it did. Her muscles still felt tight as if they were sore but she didn't feel the pain that should be pair with that tightness.

For the second time, before she could ask any questions, Percy put a finger to her forehead and it pulsed with a black light. This sent full knowledge about being a Chaotic Warrior into her head but made her a little light headed. Percy's insignia appeared on her chest and she buckled a little bit, making Percy jump forward to catch her.

Imagine Isaiah's face when he teleported in the room to this sight. Absurdly loud laughter filled the room soon after.

LINE BREAK

Thalia stood outside of Bianca's rooms, wanting to knock but not necessarily sure about what she wanted to ask the assassin. Before she could walk away or build up confidence, the door opened to another corridor. Thalia walked through to see one door on her left labeled "Memories," two doors on her right labeled "Training" and "Special," and one door in front of her labeled "Bedroom." The bedroom door opened and Bianca was found laying stomach-down on the front of her bed with an Xbox controller in her hand, staring intently at the TV and mashing buttons.

She scooted over to the right of her bed as if to make room for Thalia. The daughter of Zeus tentatively walked over to the bed and saw Bianca's shoes on the floor next to the bed. She took her shoes off and laid down next to the assassin, watching as she shot people in the video game they played.

"You were standing there for a while Thalia, you must be nervous about whatever you have to tell me."

"I wanted to talk more about what you guys do as assassins besides the information that came with the stupid fake syringe… but I feel really bad about wanting to do that and I don't know why."

Bianca cursed as she died and had to wait till the next round to respawn. She handed the controller to Thalia and pressed her finger to the demigoddess' head to pass on the knowledge of how to play. "You feel bad because you're intrigued in the idea of using everything you know and taking it to the next level. Your mind registers that by taking it to that level, you have to leave the hunters who hold you back by staying away from men, some of which could help advance them, and by relying on natural abilities to fight and survive. You want to go through Isaiah's training, then experience being an assassin for a little bit, but know that means saying bye to your sisters."

Thalia was surprised at how well she was able to play once Bianca "taught" her how to play. She was also surprised at how well the assassin was able to surmise her guilt. "The worst part is that I owe Artemis everything. The first time I met her, she saved my life from a manticore. Then Atlas. Then the Great Prophecy itself! Almost everything good in my life was because of her and the only thing she ever did to hurt me was chase Percy away to his death. If I complete my training- FUCK! HOW DID THAT GRENADE REACH ME?!- I'm not sure if I could still travel around with the hunters if I'm naturally overpowering all of them."

Bianca smirked at Thalia's reaction to dying in the game as she took the controller back. "It all depends on perspective. Some may say that you were made instant lieutenant to appease your father. Zeus was upset that one of his top fighters was captured so easily before the war officially began and that his demigod daughter was put on a deadly quest. What better way to make up for that than to not only keep his daughter away from men by adding her to hunters but also put her in a position of leadership, where all his spawn belong? Right? Artemis is very similar to her father through ego and paranoia about her image. I don't know if she told you but the reason Percy went to the bottom of that lake was that she told him they wouldn't work out because she will lose respect on Olympus. But if you love someone, it shouldn't be a problem who they are or what a relationship with them would do to your image."

Thalia had to admit that Bianca bashing Artemis made her suspicious of the goddess' hypothesis that Isaiah brainwashed the two former hunters. But then again, all those points had a ring of truth to them and the daughter of Zeus was confused about Artemis' true intentions about how close they were. "Okay… this is honestly hurting to think about so let's talk about something a little funnier. Tell me some stories about your adventures of being an assassin!"

Bianca looked at Thalia for a second, obsidian black eyes connecting with electric blue eyes, and she smiled causing the other to smile as well. Despite being in the middle of a match, she turned the game off and moved to the head of her bed and laid on her back, nestling her head in the pillows. Bianca patted the pillows next to her and Thalia crawled up next to the beautiful assassin and laid down, ready to listen to all the stories she could hear for the rest of the night.

LINE BREAK

Esmeralda couldn't help but laugh as she looked at all the specialists squirm in their boxes, then wake up angrily because they failed before falling back into the simulation. Suddenly, hysterical laughter came from the adjacent training room and that told her that Isaiah was here for something and didn't know how to act. At least laughter was better than the moaning she heard a little while ago.

To her surprise, Leo was the first to succeed and he was one of the last to get in the machine. The same kid who was hyperactive… The same kid that needed Hazel to hover a ruby in front of him to finish the laps… The same kid whose profile she was looking at and Percy snorts and says that they'll both lose brain cells training…

The box released the Latino, who practically leaped out of it. He proceeded to dramatically stretch out his joints that felt super stiff. Leo looked up to see his trainer staring at him in surprise, then smirked because this would be the perfect time to get on her good side if you know what I mean…

Leo slid next to her and waved his hand in front of her face to wake her out of whatever reverie she was in because of him. "Hey, I know I'm dreamy but you don't have to dream if I'm right here beautiful."

Esmeralda shook her head to snap back to reality and laughed at him trying to flirt with her. She had to admit that he was kinda cute but way too immature to take seriously so she would merely entertain him for a little bit. "I'm impressed you had such strong willpower to finish that training so quickly. _No puedo esperar a ver qué más puedes hacer_ ," she practically purred in his ear.

Leo almost melted when she whispered in Spanish but before he could react, she stepped away from him and straightened up as Amy's box opened and she climbed out while wiping away tears. The daughter of Hecate noticed Esmeralda waiting for the rest to finish and glared at her. How dare that woman make her go through heartbreak that she buried away a long time ago? If Amy didn't know that fighting the alien would be stupid, she would have jumped the purple-eyed girl right after she got out of the machine.

Kevin was shaking as finally woke up. It hurt to sit back and watch as his father died, but if he moved, he would have revealed the location of his brothers and sisters from camp. The only good thing he could take from that was that his dad can reform, that's what got him through that challenge.

Will failed three times before learning his lesson and not moving. No matter what he did, Nico's sister died and he failed the only man he had ever loved. Will knew that Nico's biggest regret is not being there to help his sister and letting her join the hunters to eventually die on her first quest. The simulation showed him many different ways to save her, but none of them worked because he wasn't strong enough. Now that he's awake, he knows that she's fine and is with Chaos now but before he felt so much pain seeing the disappointed and heartbroken look Nico gave him every time Bianca suffered because Will moved when he wasn't supposed to.

Rather than let his get him down or blame the box for making him feel this pain, he resolved to get stronger here and grow so that he would be able to save anyone close to him or Nico.

Katie's biggest regret was letting Percy die for her when Orion attacked. In her mind, she felt like Artemis would have been fine if attacked by Orion with whatever poison that was. The Olympian gods always survive in the end so Percy was more protecting the hunters than the goddess. But to see her friend crumble to dust without a chance to properly say goodbye was terrible.

Now for the box to put her in a position to not move and not get caught by Orion, causing Percy to save her and die, really hurt. Then it wasn't Orion, it was Artemis who was the reason Percy wasn't initially there to protect them. For some reason, she passed when it was Annabeth even though that was one of the girls who hurt Percy the most. Katie felt an anger burning within as she got out of the box and wanted to give Esmeralda a piece of her mind when the on of Ares blew up.

Derrick jumped out of the box and proceeded to kick and beat at it explosively out of anger for what it made him do to finally pass the challenge. The others were a little disoriented from the emotions they had from the box but all stood back as he wailed on the machine.

Before Esmeralda could do something to stop him, a door appeared on the wall that connected the training rooms and out came a smiling Annabeth. That smile, however, disappeared as she saw Derrick hitting the simulation box he was in. She ran to him and with a surprising show of strength, restrained him by pulling both of his arms behind his back and dragging him from the machine. This clearly wasn't the first time he camp leader had to deal with an angry Derrick and she was good at it too.

Annabeth sat him on the floor and glared at him. Powerful son of Ares or not, he couldn't stand up to the scary blonde's angry gray eyes, which strangely had a new glow to them. He couldn't help it though, he had to watch Clarisse cry over his death, his mom die to monsters, and in order to pass, had to watch as his father beat his siblings trying to find the child Percy said could surpass him. That box did nothing to improve his willpower! It merely made Derrick hurt emotionally since he didn't care for any physical abuse done to him.

He stood up and walked back over to the others who were watching him cautiously and waiting for the last box to open. Unfortunately for them, Hazel wasn't strong enough to let go of the Sammy in her simulation.

LINE BREAK (I hit 7k but I'm having too much fun to stop)

Percy and Annabeth jumped away from each other while Isaiah laughed at them. Annabeth because she didn't know what her ex told the assassin about her and how felt during all those years. Percy because he knows how well his brother can pick up on things and didn't want him to know they had sex. The melted part of his emotions didn't want Annabeth to feel embarrassed at the way he jumped from her as if he was ashamed of their actions.

So, he said fuck it and walked back next to her before flaring his eyes to a glowing white as he glared at his brother. Annabeth felt reinforced as her best friend took his rightful place at her side. She liked the intensity behind his eyes as he glared at Isaiah and wished her eyes could glow, and remembered the powers she got with becoming a Chaotic Warrior. Suddenly her eyes began glowing gray with a literal storm happening in them and she glared at the master assassin as well.

Isaiah finally calmed down to see two pairs of glowing eyes glowering at him and stood up straight with a smirk on his face. "Lemme guess. 'It's not what it looks like!'" Then proceeded to start laughing again.

"Any reason why you are interrupting my training session? I'm punctual and knew to start training today rather than giving my people a free night, unlike some other lazy people I know-"

"Oh please Percy. One of the weirder things assassins are trained in are picking up smells. You may have cleared any weird smells from the room, but a whole lot of your scent is covering Annabeth, and her scent is all over your pants. I wonder why," Isaiah dramatically changed his face to that of the thinking emoji.

"My methods for training should not concern you. Now, why did you come here, because if it was just to irritate me, I have no problem demonstrating a real fight to my specialists?!" Percy didn't immediately realize but his words hurt Annabeth a little. Was what they just did merely a training method? He didn't really want to do it?

Isaiah noticed her reaction and didn't want to ruin whatever was going on between them so he decided to stop teasing and playing around. "Since she's the last one you're training today, once you're done, lemme know because you need to visit your mom. It's not fair to her that you're actually on the planet and can visit your sister but you still haven't. I want to make sure you remember what you're fighting for and family is more important than anything."

Percy was actually touched that his brother was going out of his way to help and knew that he had been putting this off for a while. Before he could reply in some form of agreement or thanks, Isaiah cut him off by ruining the moment.

"And of course, she should know of your sexcapades since you been on the planet. And it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. Hahahahaha," Isaiah laughed as he dissolved into a shadow.

Percy growled at his brother who could not be serious for more than a minute at a time, but returned his eyes to their original state and turned to Annabeth who reverted her eyes as well. She was laughing at Isaiah antics but Percy could still see hints of disappointment and sadness in her eyes. He backtracked in his mind to find where she could have derived emotions like that and found how bad it sounded when he referred to their fornication as a training strategy.

To fix his idiocy, Percy smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on her neck and drop his hands down squeeze her ass to show that he meant what he did, but also removed the romantic aspect of it by not softly caressing her or kissing her directly. He knew he had to wrap this up so he could actually be a good big brother and visit home.

"Annabeth, there are clear strengths that any child of Athena has. Genius intellect, natural leadership, strategy and battle skill, and craftsmanship. The difference for you is that you have the potential to actually take full control of telumkinesis and audiokinesis. You already instinctively know how to use any and every weapon and disarm people of their weapons to use yourself if you don't have one. I want to train you to possibly summon weapons from the natural elements around you, to place curses on other people's weapons, and transform a weapon into a different one. As for the audiokinesis, you have always had a way with words when you want to persuade someone and have a vast memory bank that stores practically everything you see and hear. To take it to the next level, we need to bring your persuasion powers to the point of charmspeak, but you aren't forcing them to do anything, you make them genuinely want to do what you're telling them to. Also, need to make it so that you hear almost everything around and store it away into that memory bank without having to place concentration on doing it. It should happen subconsciously. I wish we had more time to go over this and give you a preliminary test like I did for the others but we took too much time… doing other stuff."

Annabeth marveled at the things that she could learn to do and was surprised that she had that many powers that her mother also had. She blushed when he referred to their coupling, but secretly hoped that future training sessions held similar vibes. She hugged Percy, "Thank you so much for today and I'm not sure what exactly is going on emotionally, but I really want to ensure that we are still best friends above all else."

Percy smiled and hugged her back, "Of course we are. I know I cut you off from what happened between but that was a long time ago and my loyalty knew better than to let me lose one of the people that have been there from the start. I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved his hand and a door appeared on the wall connecting the two rooms. Annabeth began walking out but Percy slapped her ass and smirked as he walked through his ice portal. Annabeth turned slightly red and glared at him as he disappeared but retained the smile on her face as she returned to Esmeralda's training room.

 _ **Aight so Percy and Annie are besties again, Silena had a sexual crush on Percy, Thalia and Bianca finally get a chance to connect, given that they can relate in being part of the dangerous children of the big three, Artemis is plotting against Isaiah, and Isaiah is trying to look out for his brother. Oh yeah, and Hazel stuck in the simulation box so all the specialists are stuck waiting. I always wished authors would give a quick synopsis at the end of long chapters so that people can collect their thoughts or look at it once a new chapter came out and they needed their memory jogged. New chap will be out soon cause finals are over on Wednesday, I got more time to write.**_

 _ **P.S I need a new editor if anyone willing to help a brotha out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I usually get really complacent after I upload a chapter and think that I'll give it some time for more people to read it. Then I realized that writing stories aren't just for the reader ya know, it's for me too cause I wanna see my ideas on the site so fuck it. Imma keep it going.**_

Artemis checked to see if Isaiah was back early three times before she found Zoë

standing in her path as she went a fourth time. She never took time to appreciate the new glow that came with the revived daughter of Atlas. There a dark silver aura around Zoë that made all of her features that much more prominent. Artemis didn't remember her former lieutenant's hair being that long and luscious, or her eyes holding literal volcanoes, or even the woman being as thick as she is now.

Especially since Zoë had changed into a pair of gray leggings with a white sports bra to go with it. It was a comfortable and effortless outfit but it looked stunning on the assassin. Before she knew it, Artemis was very openly checking Zoë out and the girl receiving the attention felt odd, not uncomfortable per se, but odd. Regardless of the reasoning behind her old mistress looking at her like that, Zoë cleared her throat.

"Umm, you've kinda been pacing from your room to Isaiah's. Is whatever you need to talk to him that important? I can call him back right now if there's an emergency-"

"No! I mean it's not an emergency, I just had a few questions for him. But I also wanted to talk more with you, a chance to catch up after all this time."

"Well, he still isn't here so we can go back to my room if you want…"

Artemis was already nervous about being caught assessing Zoë's assets, so she was more than happy to go somewhere else. They walked down the hall to the assassin's room and found it across from Bianca, one person Artemis was rather nervous to talk to. Right after adding her to the hunt, she gets captured and her newest hunter was sent on a quest to save her, leading to that hunter's death. You can imagine why a conversation or apology would be really awkward…

Zoë led Artemis into her room which turned out to be an entire apartment. There was a living room that was connected to a kitchen, a hallway that led to more rooms, and it was well furnished. Zoë noticed Artemis' surprised look and answered her unasked question, "I always wondered what it would be like to live a normal life in the modern mortal world. Isaiah and I came here a few hundred years ago and we walked around New York trying to find the optimal place to live according to common city folk. This was the best apartment we found, but the landlord was being an asshole about rules and regulations to follow because Isaiah looks like a troublemaker. Then the idiot goes and says that he wasn't even gonna live there even though we got a tour because we applied as a couple. I had to knock the idiot male out and Isaiah literally stole the entire apartment and put it here for me to live in."

Artemis liked the sound of "idiot male" coming out of Zoë's mouth after all these years but didn't like the reminder of how close she and the master assassin were. She was led to the large couch in the living room and the two sat down. Zoë had been wearing sandals and kicked them off, sending them somewhere under the coffee table, prompting Artemis to take off her boots and neatly set them next to her feet. As they lounged there, the goddess had to admit that the thought of mortal life was slightly intriguing.

She could imagine coming home from a nine to five job and sitting down to rest on the couch just like was now. Then Percy came in from his job to see her laying there, sore and tired from work. He walks over to her and kisses her before sitting next to her and swinging her legs over his lap. Percy proceeds to massage her stiff feet while asking her about her day with nothing but love and care in his eyes.

Artemis couldn't help but allow her eyes to water at her daydream of something that looked so amazing, yet impossible. Zoë must've been on a similar wavelength, "I think when I got it, I tried to imagine a life where I'm not constantly fighting for my life or others. Having jobs, friends that I could have fun with, maybe a guy to spend my life with…"

At the last sentence, Artemis stiffened. She felt a little miffed that Zoë mentioned friends to have fun with as if they didn't use to be friends and have fun hunting together. Then she mentioned a guy and the maiden within got angry that a hunter would even think like that. But Artemis also thought of having a guy to be with, not to mention that after their conversation in the throne room revealed that they were thinking of the same person.

Speaking of that conversation…

Flashback (FYI, I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I made "Break Time" in the throne room and everyone casually spoke to each other as if there wasn't an impending war coming… But it's there so I have to roll with it. Sorry)

"He must've done a lot more for you than you're telling me but okay, I accept the relationship you guys have, though it seems to be a bit more than just a mentor and student thing going on…"

"Yeah about that… Artemis I think I can talk to you about this, it's pretty hard to talk about with anyone else…"

"Okay, I'm ready."

Zoë snapped her fingers and timed slowed around them, presumably giving them more time to talk to each other. "As I told you, Isaiah showed up in Ouranos' Realm and saved me. After I joined his assassins, we grew close until we started dating. I truly believed that I was in love with him and that we would be together forever… until Percy showed up. Percy was the first example of a man who broke all rules of being a disgusting male that permeated the Earth. On the quest that I died on, I admired every sign that he was different and he was also pretty cute at the time. Then seeing him kneel over me as I died with sad eyes was too adorable. The longer Percy was around, the more I felt gravitated to him instead of Isaiah in my free time. Watching rise in the ranks so quickly, then becoming commander in record time. Watching him try to heal his heart after you broke it. These things all told me that I was attracted to him but I didn't want to be like all the males we condemned so I ignored it."

Artemis didn't like that Zoë dated a man or said she broke Percy's heart but was strangely intrigued in the story. She should be jealous that another girl was after Percy's heart but for some reason, she wasn't. The goddess gestured for Zoë to continue so she did.

"Isaiah picked up on it, as any good assassin should, and decided to confirm it for himself. He found a unique situation on Td- 02 that required an undercover assassin and someone to go in as a cleanup crew after the mission was complete and sent me and Percy on it. Long story short, he ended up having to save me because Isaiah tipped off one of the men in power and they sent too many people after me for me to handle without using my powers that were concealed to keep my cover. Percy saved me and I practically jumped his bones and started kissing him in some sort of thanks. Over the years, Isaiah and Percy truly bonded as brothers so he was angrily pushed me off of him and opened a portal for me to go back to Chaotica while he stayed to finish the mission."

"Why was he so angry? I understand it's his brother but it was only a kiss that could have been interpreted as something that happened in the moment-"

Zoë took a low blow at her former mistress, "The same way your make-out session with him was in the moment?" Artemis' eyes widened in hurt and she leaned away from Zoë, causing the girl to realize how disrespectful that was.

"I'm sorry, it's just a lot to think about this whole romance ordeal. It was so much easier when we swore off love. Anyway, that portal led me straight to Isaiah who was chilling in his room, flicking through mission reports as they came in. I didn't expect to have to face the reparations of my actions so quickly and I froze when I saw him there. He spun around with a blank look, then smiled when he saw me and tried to hug me, but I couldn't hug him back without feeling bad that I betrayed him. I don't want to delve into that conversation yet, but in the end, we broke up because he knew that he was the second best thing to the guy I wanted the whole time, Percy Jackson."

"Does Percy know about all of this?"

"No, that's the problem. To him, I used him to ruin my relationship with his brother and since then he has been strictly professional with me. I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a long time so I'm really glad to see you!"

Then the two were interrupted by Isaiah firing his shotgun into the ceiling and Zoë smirked at Artemis' reaction as she walked back to her fellow Chaotic peers.

Flashback End

Artemis wanted to get more into how Zoë developed feelings for Percy, but also knew it was a touchy subject. The best way to get into it was to delve into her personal story with Percy finding his way into her heart. Artemis told Zoë the same things y'all learned in the flashback a few chapters ago but added how certain events made her feel. Like how happy she was that Percy got her a new recruit and the respectful and thoughtful way that he did it. Like how embarrassed she was when that mortal assumed they were together and had a child, but surprised at how much that idea intrigued her. That was the first time she not only thought of a man in a romantic way but also imagined a future with him. That and the hunters basically teasing them into being in a relationship and the spectacle they put on in Camp Half-Blood culminated in the night they kissed and engaged in intercrural sex.

Zoë was surprised to hear Artemis' side of the story couldn't help but feel for the goddess because one stupid moment of saying something when you meant something else resulted in her first chance at true love fall apart. It was nice for them to sit together and confide in each other the way they used to. Artemis asked to hear Zoë's story from the beginning, hoping that her old friend was willing to talk more about it. She was truly curious to know what it was like to be recruited and to date the very person she wanted to interrogate.

Zoë took a deep breath and decided to start with Isaiah getting her "His original objective was to check on the primordial and ensure that his and his realm was secure. I was bored out of my mind and annoyed that we couldn't cause harm to anyone up there because they would feel the pain, our physical states were similar to that of spirits. Several guys up there, including the original Orion, kept trying to hit on me and promised that if I gave them a chance, they would ask Ouranos to make us tangible for a day so we can 'consummate' our new relationship."

"I truly regret putting him in the sky, especially since Gaia was able to take the darkest part of his spirit and revive him into the giant we fought in the Second Giant War."

"The asshole was the most determined to get with me because we were both hunters but I had to tell him off again and again. Even if we couldn't touch or affect each other, we could touch ourselves and look at each other. Imagine how angry I was whenever he would satiate his lust by jerking off while staring at me. His biggest mistake was doing it when Isaiah made his visit. After speaking to Ouranos, he used his mechanical wings to fly around the realm and overlook everything. He noticed me trying to get away from Orion's leering and got surprisingly angry at the situation. Orion finally caught me at the edge of the realm that leads to limbo and smiled as he could finally finish what he started. Suddenly Isaiah drops from the sky in front of me, blocking Orion's sight. The mechanical wings disappeared and I was able to see the outline of a random, tangible man in front of me and didn't know whether to be happy that he's stopping disgusting male or to be wary of his intentions after he dealt with Orion."

"Why couldn't Ouranos do anything to stop it from happening?"

"He can only intervene when someone is threatening the safety of others by communicating with anyone that wasn't already in the realm. Orion wasn't bothering anyone but me so the situation didn't concern him. Isaiah, however, felt the need to protect anyone that was helpless in a situation so he helped me. Orion saw the random person in front of him and was embarrassed to have his dick out in front of a guy, but looked at him annoyed, as if waiting for Isaiah to move. Some people have come to the realm to retrieve others but no one could touch them because they were spirits so Orion wasn't too worried about this guy. What he didn't expect was Isaiah to summon a blade and slice his head off in one fluid movement! He proceeded to catch the falling head and let the body, still clutching the dick, to hit the floor. Orion screamed, then realized that he was still alive and looked at Isaiah confused and nervous about whatever was going on. This new guy that just gained a thousand points in my eyes turned to me with the severed head in hand and held it up so that it was facing me. He squeezed the hair on top causing Orion to scream in pain and said, 'Apologize. Now.'"

"He killed him and forced him to apologize? Isaiah must not be that bad then…"

"My thoughts exactly! After forcing Orion to apologize, he dramatically condemned his spirit to the Void, which also caused him to become weaker on Earth, making it easier for Reyna to defeat him. I actually smiled at a man for the first time since Percy and he looked at me blankly. While I didn't necessarily like the idea of a guy smiling at me or even looking at me at the time, it was still annoying for him to look at me like that… man-hater or not, I look good! His eyes opened really wide suddenly and brought up his arm to type something in. It confirmed his suspicions and he smiled brightly at me before grabbing my arm and teleporting us to Lady Chaos. Ever since then, I've been a Chaotic Assassin and I owe it to him."

"Lady Chaos already wanted to recruit you? And is that the only reason you're loyal to him?"

"Well that brings us to him and I dating. Lady Chaos wasn't specifically looking to recruit me per se. She merely had me on a watchlist and was waiting to see what happened to Percy on Earth. If Percy's talents had been wasted on Earth, she would have recruited him using me and some of his other friends that died over the years. Because Isaiah brought me back before she was ready for me, she entrusted me to him. In other words, find something for her to do before I need her."

"That seems a little mean… I thought she was a cool person?"

"Lady Chaos is really cool for the creator of the universe but tries to keep up the pretense that she is tough and intense to stop people from initially not taking her seriously. I did, however, feel a way about her reviving me and turning me into a Chaotic Warrior, then dismissing me right after. Isaiah brought me back to his ship and showed me this room and to settle before coming to meet him and his right-hand assassin in training. I was excited at the prospect of staying with 'one of the most powerful beings in the universe' but also hoped that the other assassin was a girl. No former hunter initially wants to spend that much time with a man, no matter how cool or powerful he is. I left the room and noticed that the other rooms held blank doors while mine and the one across from it had names on them. I look at the other and it says, Bianca D'Angelo! I don't know how I knew where to go but I all but ran to the control center to see Isaiah and the new hunter I got killed talking. I ran up and hugged Bianca, eyes watery and all because I felt so bad about taking her on a quest she wasn't ready for. Thank Chaos she forgave me before she even joined Isaiah, I was so scared that she would push me off or something."

"Honestly, I'm nervous to talk to her one on one because I might get a reaction like that. It's not fair that I have her join, then right after getting her killed by getting captured…"

"Bianca isn't that type of person. None of us really got a chance to properly get to know her but now I know that she's not the type to blame anything that happens to her on others. She was proud that she saved Percy's life, who later saved the world, even if it was at the cost of her own. Before I could try to apologize, Isaiah interrupted by touching my head with a glowing finger and all the information about becoming an assassin versus a soldier flew into my head. After properly processing it all, I knew that I wanted to be an assassin, working from the shadows and deal with small groups rather than armies."

"Isn't being an assassin just naturally better. You, Bianca, and Isaiah all seem so powerful compared to the energy I felt from Percy's captains."

"The Army cannot protect the universe without the Assassins and vice versa. Wars are won not only by the soldiers and commanders but also by the spies hidden within enemy lines or people to take out key players that may deal large blows to the soldiers. Soldiers are important because they are meant to go in head first with the main objective to take out as many enemies as they can while working in units of one hundred or more. As an assassin, I can drop into a room and take on ten to twenty enemies and walk out unscathed and without the people outside the room knowing what happened. On the battlefield, however, I would have to rely heavily on my powers to focus on bigger groups of enemies and that's just too difficult compared to the ways that I was used to being trained. Soldiers, however, aren't meant to be quiet, they are meant to draw attention and do everything in their power to take out waves and waves of enemies."

"Is that why Percy's captains are going to train the campers to be like that? To take out a lot of monsters?"

"Yes, except their training is special and difficult. It's easier for Chaotic Warriors to train in either way they choose because they get Chaos' blessing when they decide to become one or the other. The assassin blessing is similar to your's in that it gives us enhanced agility, speed, and strength. In addition to that, our movements are naturally almost silent, we automatically plan out how to handle situations efficiently and without drawing attention, and have enhanced vision that can detect movements through thin walls. The soldier blessing comes with enhanced strength, almost infinite stamina, the ability to wield large and heavy weapons with ease, natural battle sense, and the ability use their powers to affect large areas while still using natural skills. That also comes with five lives that are taken each time one dies and has to reform. Assassin's only get three lives."

"So they literally have to work hand in hand in order to be successful?"

"Exactly. The only problem is that the army is still getting used to the thought of Percy being their commander and not threatening them or beating them into submission. That's why you saw him snapping like that in the throne room because he's tired of that being the case. The soldiers that he has on call to come to the planet are in his command building and are all fully loyal to him because he won them over through his signs of strong battle strategy and prowess. Once he can work out the kinks with the rest of them, he and Isaiah can lead their warriors to properly protect the universe."

"Ohhhh, I get it now. Okay so back to how you got infatuated by him. Or at least thought you were."

"Well, you have to admit, he looks sooooo good-"

Suddenly Isaiah appeared in the room. "You damn right I do. Sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency to handle. Silena has brought it my attention that one of the hunters aren't who we think they are."

Line Break

Hazel knows that she failed the simulation five times now but honestly didn't care. Ever since she and Frank broke up, she's been craving some sort of romantic relationship to stabilize her emotionally. She's always been a bright and outgoing girl ready to help and support her friends but she's also a 17-year-old girl whose emotions are still partially controlled by hormones. The box put her back in school with Sammy and he was protecting her through humor as usual, but in every situation, they were already dating. Hazel cherished every hug and kiss they shared in these situations. And when he was put in situations where he got hurt to protect her, all the demigoddess had to do was stay still until it was over and the bullies left so she could help him and get away from the place but instead, she revealed herself and saved him every time.

The box may have just been a machine but it also adapts to the thoughts of its occupants. Unfortunately, Hazel just learned how to hide her thoughts from others so it was having a hard time. As Hazel got beat up saving Sammy, she smiled, happy to protect a guy she used to love and her thoughts slipped through the block she put up to hide her mind. The simulation adapted immediately and suddenly she was underground with the growing Alcyoneus and Gaia all around her.

Maria Levesque was hovered over the crater the giant was in and Gaia was chanting some sort of spell. Hazel realized that her mother was being sacrificed to finish reviving the giant born to oppose her father and almost jumped up to save her. She was stopped by Maria making eye contact with her.

Please stop, Hazel heard in her mind somehow, you are the only one that can save the world right now. If you help me, you would merely give her another person to sacrifice. Let me go and destroy this place.

Hazel didn't want to listen to her mother. She was stronger now, stronger than she had been at thirteen years old. Right before the girl could fail the simulation again suddenly she got visions of her, Percy and Frank on a small boat sailing on the Pacific Ocean. Then the three of them walking towards a Greek warship with Percy's arms around their shoulders. Then her Leo and Echo running away from Narcissus and his posse. Vision after vision of her with friends appeared and she knew that none of it would happen if she revealed herself and got her soul sacrificed to Gaia's son.

It hurt to go through this again, but Percy holding her after helping her train with visions of the earth goddess gave her strength and for the second time, she used her geokinesis to destroy the underground facility and listened to Gaia's angry wails as her plans were delayed.

Hazel woke up in the box with a smile on her face. It opened and she sat up to see Leo looking at her with concern making her smile even brighter. Something about his eyes and the energy behind them made her happy to see him, adding the visions she just saw about her friends, Hazel was instantly jovial that he was worried. She looked to see Annabeth smiling, looking relieved and felt good about that too. The daughter of Pluto had to admit, she was upset about what the blonde did and their interactions were stiff afterward. Annabeth did, however, pop up in her memories of friends so she still thought fondly of the gray-eyed beauty.

Esmeralda waited for Hazel to get out of the machine before snapping her fingers, making them disappear. She walked in front of the group and addressed them. "It's currently 20:35, meaning we still have about 25 minutes before dinner. I say we go early to debrief, then get to know each other since you'll be stuck here for a while. Percy will join us shortly and he will go over what the next few weeks will look like."

The demigods looked at each other in surprise, not expecting a captain of the Chaotic Army to want to interact with them any more than she had to. They followed her into the elevator that reappeared outside of the training room and noticed that their clothes returned and the bodysuit was gone. Even Esmeralda had changed back into her purple blouse and dark-blue jeans that made her look nice and thick for the boys.

They filed out of the elevator and looked around in wonder once again at all the different rooms and parts of Percy's command building until they got to the mess hall. Before they could join the random people getting food and sitting down, Esmeralda stopped them and led them to a room within the mess hall labeled "Specialists Only." As soon as they sat down, screens came out of the table and displayed a menu for them. After learning how to access it and that they can be as unhealthy as possible, the demigods quickly dug in.

"Not to simulate the stupidity you guys have to deal with in mortal schools, but I'm sure you guys have met each other at some point on a surface level. Let's attempt to learn more about each other and share stories and adventures."

Everyone looked at each other, not know who to start with until they heard a burp come from Leo who excused himself and cleared his throat, ready to speak. Hazel and Annabeth groaned at the prospect of him speaking but laughed when he gave them a look.

"Okayyyy, so-"

Line Break

Percy and Isaiah stood outside of the house of Sally and Paul Blofis as the former fidgeted looking at the doorbell and the latter glared at him for taking so long.

"Are you gonna ring the bell or not?"

"My sister is almost four! That's the age when they can walk and talk, but also don't like meeting new people! What if she doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know how she feels about you if you don't open the fucking door!"

"No cursing in front of my family idiot!"

"No name calling in front of your sister!"

"No-"

The two boys were interrupted by the door opening abruptly. They turned to it while straightening up, expecting to see Sally glaring at them for arguing again but instead Khione, the snow goddess, open the door. They were taken aback by the sight of the goddess in a maid uniform that looked really sexy on her. "I thought I heard you two out here. Do you want to come inside while I alerted Mrs. Blofis of your presence?"

The boys walked in and walked into the living room to wait for Sally and Paul. "Woah bro, I didn't expect her to be so docile now."

"I know right! When Piper ordered her to protect and serve my mom, she was ready to put the house in an eternal winter…"

"I guess giving your mom the Chaotic Blessing gave her enough power to put Khione in her place."

They laughed at the thought of Sally smacking a powerful goddess into her place as a servant but quieted down as they heard someone descending the stairs. Sally was ecstatic to see her baby boy and someone she saw as her son in her house for the first time in a while. She ran up to Percy first and hugged and squeezed him with a mix of natural motherly strength and the boost that came with the blessing. When he murmured something about her hurting him she let go, then turned to Isaiah and kissed him on the cheek, happy to see her boys.

"Khione, be a sweetie and prepare some cookies for these boys. Don't add the food coloring without me though! Thanks honey," Sally said as her servant left to follow her directions. She turned back to smile at the brothers' surprise visit and couldn't help but appreciate that they always dressed in similar clothes without realizing.

Isaiah wore a button-up white polo with black jeans and black and white jordans while Percy wore a collared button-down white polo with black jeans and black and white vans. Before she could speak to them, a small voice came whining from the kitchen.

"Mooooooom! Khione said that I can't have any of the cookie dough!"

"You didn't finish your lunch so you have to wait until dinner to eat!"

"See Mom! She's being mean!" Estelle's voice came closer and closer until she came into the living room with a pout on her face. She froze when she saw Percy and Isaiah. Despite being three years old, being the daughter of a teacher and an author set her up to be intelligent for her age. She noticed that Percy looked a lot like her mom and felt like his presence was familiar for some reason so maybe they were related. Intelligent or not, Estelle didn't like to be around people who were strangers to her and back up behind her mom and peeked at the two guys from between Sally's legs.

The greatest mother in the world took her daughter from between her legs and lifted the girl into her arms. "Estelle, remember when I told you all about the heroics of Percy Jackson that he was your demigod brother?"

"Yeah, and that I can't tell Piper and Hazel that he's alive and on a secret mission for a powerful lady. Is the guy on the left my brother?" Estelle questioned while looking at him.

Once Percy smiled and the girl can see the clear resemblance between his smile and her mother's, Estelle jumped out of her mom's arms and ran straight into Percy's arms. Sally's heart practically melted as she saw the siblings together for the first time since he and the hunter's visited almost two years ago. Isaiah smiled at the scene as well and was ready to sit back and get more comfortable, maybe even tell Sally about Percy and Annabeth getting close again but was interrupted.

He stiffened as he got the information telepathically from Percy who was still hugging his sister but still giving him a meaningful look. Isaiah glared because the information would have been useful earlier but nonetheless knew he needed to go. He looked at Sally apologetically but she knew how it was for the boys since they were both leaders. She waved at him as he dissolved into thin air, then realized Estelle would be expecting an explanation for the other guy suddenly not being there and facepalmed.

Line Break

"There's no way that he did that to his mom! She is such a nice lady!" Bianca was laying on her side with her head propped up on her left arm, looking as Thalia with a smile on her face and mirthful disbelief in her eyes.

"He really did! Sally was being the good mom that is and he felt embarrassed by the attention because the girl he had a crush on was in the car. On our way out, she checked in one more time to make sure he had everything he needed to be safe and Percy snaps on her before urging us to hurry and get to the school you were in." Thalia was still on her back smiling as her electric blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

The two had spent was felt like hours telling each other story after story of things that happened to them before settling on talking about people they knew. Bianca told Thalia about her and Nico before they knew they were demigods and Thalia told Bianca about her Luke and Annabeth. That brought up the new Luke who was one of Percy's captains and how he was a good guy now. Also brought up Thalia's strained relationship with Annabeth since the blonde broke Percy's heart. You know people say that there are twenty or so questions you can ask a person to fall in love with them or become best friends with them? That's what it was like for these two laying bed together and talking.

Bianca wanted to talk to Thalia about Isaiah but felt like the girl's first impression of him should be during their training tomorrow so she held off until then. Thalia learned so much about the army and the assassins and the cool things they do on missions, making her want to join more than before. The things Bianca said to her when she first got in the room settled into her mind a little more and she realized that the main and initial reason she was a hunter was because she needed to escape the Great Prophecy.

That was a long time ago so why should she still be restrained to being a hunter? She didn't hate all men, she didn't have a problem with love, but was surrounded by girls that did. Thalia felt that if she could still maintain a good relationship with the hunters as a family, she herself doesn't have to be a hunter. She resolved to try her best while on this ship and during the war to see if she could have an opportunity to join the assassins on the ship.

But, let's not dwell on these thoughts right now. She turned an propped herself up to the same position as Bianca and asked what it was like to be with Zoë right after she died.

Speaking of the daughter of Atlas…

Line Break

Artemis jumped off the couch in outrage. "How dare you accuse one of my hunters of being a traitor?!"

Isaiah had explained to the huntress and assassin that one of the hunters had a different fingerprint than she was supposed to according to her profile. The only thing to be assumed was that this wasn't the same hunter and that she was planted on the ship to infiltrate and complete some sort of objective. Artemis almost exploded after he had finished talking.

" How do you know it's not her? Based on a difference from her 'profile?' That's crazy!"

"So a machine created by Chaos herself made a mistake?"

Artemis froze at his words, then flopped back on the couch and crossed her arms while glaring at him. Zoë cleared her throat and looked up at Isaiah. "Who is it? And how do we go about it without her knowing that we are on to her?"

Isaiah smirked because he already had a plan in motion.

Line Break

Naomi sat on her bed, watching TV while eating popcorn. She originally didn't know what she wanted to do for fun because for the last months her fun had to do with being with the hunters. Suddenly a large TV appeared in front of her and started playing "The Office" from season one and she was hooked.

As she was watching until she fell asleep, the board that held her schedule suddenly changed into a message. Being that you all will be helping in the war, here are the key players and places that we will go after once you all are ready. Please place your thumb on the board to read your print and verify that you can access this information. Naomi didn't feel like she was important enough or smart enough to have the info but was curious to see what kind of things the hunters would do while helping the assassins. Once she placed her thumb on the designated location, the board changed again to show a bunch of information that she couldn't understand.

Then without a warning, her body froze and her head began to hurt. It felt like someone was invading and taking over but she couldn't stop it. Next thing she knew, she was watching from the sidelines as her body scanned over the info before taking out a phone and taking pictures of it. Once done, her body sent the information to the only contact in the phone, Naomi regained control and fell to the floor in pain.

Somehow, someone forced her to reveal the information of Isaiah's plans and she just endangered everyone on the ship. She almost immediately gathered herself before sprinting out of the room, still in her pajamas but too frantic to think about changing. Once she got to the command center, Naomi looked around frantically for some way to contact Isaiah and tell him what happened. As if summoned, He appeared in the room and looked at her with a confused face.

"Hey, Naomi… Is everything okay-"

"I'm so sorry sir but I just somehow betrayed you! It's like something came over me when you sent everyone your plans and I took this phone from out of nowhere and sent the plans to whoever the contact is-" Naomi stopped because the phone was suddenly blank as if it factory reset just now. Isaiah's face got even more confused and suspicious of her, scaring the poor hunter who felt bad about what just happened.

Isaiah wasn't confused about what just happened because he was the reason it happened. He purposefully sent false info to her room but expected her to happily send it and then act like she didn't. However, the girl was frantic and trying to tell him what she did. Only one explanation came to mind.

Zoë and Artemis were watching from the former's room, just as surprised as Isaiah, wondering why the girl was trying to help after what she did. Suddenly, Zoë came to the same conclusion Isaiah did and turned to Artemis. "What's something only Naomi would know, no one else could possibly know this information?" The goddess in question had to think about it but turned red at revealing this to Zoë.

Isaiah heard a voice in his head but didn't bat an eye as he tried to confirm his suspicions. "Tell the truth. What do you think of McKayla Smith?"

Naomi turned red and was baffled that one, he disregarded what she just told him and two, that he picked up on how she felt about the other hunter. Only Artemis knew about that! "Um well, she… she's really… I mean I think she's…" The poor girl stuttered as she tried to explain without revealing her attraction to the mortal huntress.

This meant that whoever this was in front of Isaiah wasn't Naomi, but had her memories and thoughts. Some strong magic was at work. He snapped his fingers and the girl fell asleep immediately, dropping into Zoë's arms as the former hunter appeared in the room with Artemis.

"Artemis, this isn't Naomi. I don't know who has abilities this strong but they were able to use magic to give this girl Naomi's appearance, memories, and thoughts. I'm asking for your consent to remove the magic from this girl figure out who she really is and any clues as to where the real Naomi is."

The goddess was surprised that this guy asked her permission and appreciated the thought. She nodded and watched as Isaiah removed any traces of magic from the girl. They were astonished at the girl's clothes disappeared leaving her nude. Before Artemis could freak out, the hair changed from black to brown, the age of the girl increased a few years and the skin complexion became darker. The breasts grew along with the rest of the body until it was a completely different woman in Zoë's arms. A brown dress appeared on the girl and her eyes opened to reveal completely gold eyes that looked surprised that she had been found out.

 _ **This is a slow building story that requires details and a lot to attach to each other so it isn't just one of those 50k word shitz that low-key leave me wanting more to read. I don't mind em but I want mine to be one of the longer ones that has the romance build before they instantly fall in love and fuck, ya know. If ya got a problem then byeeeee, I'm having fun writing this and won't be deterred by you wanting it to move quickly. Expect filler chapters about relationships between ppl building rather than saying "They became friends over the course of training" and leaving it at that. Have Fun!**_


	14. Chapter 14

YEOOOOO I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THIS NIGGA JASON DIED TO SAVE PIPER AND ITS CANON! I just updated chapter eight to include that info.

The real Naomi was sitting in the Big House, wanting to call her aunt and see if she can be picked up from Long Island, New York somehow. She knew why Artemis temporarily kicked her from the hunters, but she didn't understand why she couldn't stay in the goddess' cabin at Camp. Her mistress stopped her on the way to Isaiah's ship and said that this war was too dangerous and she wanted her to stay back because she's one of the newer hunters but hasn't gotten as much attention as someone like Pearl. It's okay though because the prospect of a big war and being trained by a male for the war seemed terrible. It would be far more beneficial to be a mortal for the time being. However, every time she picked up the phone, something within stopped her... as if her body was trying to tell her something that her mind couldn't.

Suddenly, there was a strong presence all around her before she fell through a hole in the floor that wasn't there before. It led to a dirt slide that muddied her clothes and gave her a few bruises on her body. When she finally stopped falling and screaming, Naomi landed on a solid floor. Actually, it was a decorated white floor. She looked around, confused to find herself in a shopping mall suddenly.

After walking around all the closed stores in the mall, she finally found an open one. Naomi peered into it to see half of it covered in unassorted weapons and armor and the other half covered in unlabeled potions and pill bottles. In the middle of them both, sat a woman with shadow-dark hair that tumbles over her shoulders, evil blue eyes, a detached facial expression as if she didn't know or care about what was happening around her, and a burnt silk dress that suggested she had recently gone down in flames.

New hunter or not, Naomi was not naive enough to approach the creepy woman. Before she could walk away, however, the woman spoke.

"I almost made it you know. Just like every other 'evil' sorceress, I almost fucking made it! For the past decade or so it has always been Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase,, but no, they weren't the reason I failed. Hell, I even got the mighty Jason Grace killed. It just had to be the only girl that naturally looked better than me besides Aphrodite. Piper Mclean. I'm sure you heard of the Heroines of Olympus. She's the pretty one. If she weren't born, the world would be Gaia's right now. If she died fighting Gaia, the world would be Caligula's right now, and this dress wouldn't be burnt onto my skin!"

The woman's voice got more and more aggressive, and though Naomi should have been hidden from view, the lady seemed to be staring directly at her eyes.

"But you, child? You're beautiful just like her! It was difficult to find a girl to match up to you, and even then I had to use my best potions to make it real. I don't think you understand how hard it is to find things when my amazing mall has been reduced to just this store of unwanted items." The woman's voice began to shook, and Naomi started to feel sorry for her.

Wait... did she just say she was looking for a girl to match her?

Naomi rushed to the front door of the shop, only to be trapped in a sudden beam of light. It made her rise into the air but kept her frozen in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm sorry child, but Tartarus needs to know what that assassin will be teaching your sisters. I told him that I gave up on trying to be the evil Medea that everyone hates and wants dead. I won't use magic or charmspeak on anyone ever again! But unlike my grandfather's flames, it is impossible to come back from the black flames that this monster threatened me with. I will try not to harm you if I don't have to, but you must remain here until she dies or finishes her job."

The girl couldn't speak, but tears did fall from her eyes as she realized she was tricked and doomed her mistress. She had the hunter's blessing but not the hunter's will. There was no way that she could get out of this one...

Line Break (Just peeped that I called Isaiah "Abyss" in a few of the early chapters... his name is supposed to be Void)

The girl with golden eyes and a brown dress stood up from Zoë's arms and checked her surrounding with an expertise that only a trained person could know. She seemed to figure out where she was, and she looked at Isaiah before bowing her head to him. It seemed more out of natural respect rather than the worshiping bow that people do for gods.

"I apologize Master Void. I was forced to allow that magic to wash over me. I am now finding myself on your ship. Though I am no longer enlisted, I understand if you'd like to report me to Commander Frost." The girl knew Isaiah and Percy? What's going on here?

"Wait, you were in the army? Under Percy's warriors?" Isaiah pulled up the screen from his arm and started typing and flicking through files.

"I honestly don't care about any of that! Where is my hunter?!" Zoë put her hand on Artemis' shoulder, knowing that the goddess was on the verge of bringing out her bow.

"Hold on. Her name is Belinda Mirabelle, she's from Jt- 3, the daughter of King Cason. She was recruited after her family was overthrown by a new evil king. After regaining order on her planet with Percy's help, she fully enlisted into the Warriors of Chaos. She left for familial purposes five years ago."

"Yes sir, I did leave to support my family. What I didn't tell Commander Frost was that I was pregnant. I didn't want to remain on Chaotica and not have my child know their home planet, so I wanted to raise him there before returning to the army. Unfortunately..." Belinda's voice turned shaky, "my son was taken from me a month ago. I found a note saying to come to this planet if I wanted him back. Tartarus met me the second I entered the system and made me do this."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure that your son is fine and we will do anything we can to make sure that he is fine even though you've been caught. Isaiah has a strict policy about saving children, you should know that already. However, we're going to need all the info you have about who put this magic on you and where the real Naomi is to save her and your son."

Artemis listened closely as Belinda explained that a sorceress was brought back to life and forced to place the spells that created the memory and appearance of Artemis' weakest huntress. Everyone in the room instantly knew that it had to be Medea. No one else, not even Circe could create a spell this strong to keep the victim from knowing what's going on around them.

"Isaiah, remember Percy told us that Piper and the two males got stuck in an underground mall belonging to Medea? That's likely where they are because that place is supposed to have been destroyed and Medea was supposed to be permanently killed!"

"Nice one Zoë, now let's go already! I'm guessing that Isaiah can't go because he's the leader, right?"

"I mean, it is risky, but when I agreed to train the hunters, I placed them under my protection! So both of you stay here," while talking, Isaiah grabbed Belinda by the arm, "while she and I get the kid and Naomi back." Before either of the women could react, the two were already gone.

Line Break

Percy had a great time with his family and was more than happy to spend time with his little sister. He promised Estelle that when she became a teenager, he would show her an entirely new world. She giggled as if he was silly, but she will be pleasantly surprised when he actually does it.

Percy wished he never left because now he was stuck with Leo, who was on his fifth story. The hyperactive Latino elf just would not stop talking, and everyone was now just staring at him, amused because the commander was seconds away from killing him. The table sighed in relief when the boy finished... until he opened his mouth to tell another one. Suddenly, water shot up to Leo's face and froze over his mouth so that he couldn't speak.

Everyone started laughing while he glared at Percy who had a smirk on his face. At this point, Leo wasn't even mad that they wanted him to shut up, he was pissed that he couldn't finish his food. He tried to melt the ice, but all he could do was set his hair on fire, causing even more laughter for his peers.

"While he struggles with that, we need to address the schedule that I gave all of you upon entry to the room. While it isn't as bad as what the rest of your peers are going to be dealing with, the time in the training room has been dilated so that we can do more within less time. You have permission to stay up all night and talk, play games, frolic along like pansies but at 09:00, you will have had to already showered, brushed your teeth and eaten breakfast. Precisely at this time, you will be teleported into my training chambers, and we will begin the day of training. From this moment on, the only people you take orders from and listen to are Esmeralda and me. Understood?"

Everyone quietly nodded.

"I said, am I understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone but Leo stated this strongly, the Latino could only muffle his response due to the icy muzzle on his face. This marked the dismissal from dinner time, and Percy sat back and started typing things into his arm. Esmeralda walked over to him and began discussing something quietly. The specialists didn't really know what to do because there wasn't a tour of the building or instructions on how to work the elevator that had no buttons...

Without looking up from her conversation, Esmeralda snapped her fingers and one by one, each of the specialists disappeared, leaving only purple dust behind. They all found themselves in a private bedroom that naturally adhered to their preferences (Basically the same as the huntresses). The schedule for specialist training with Percy was displayed above their doors, so they knew what to expect for the next day and a tentative schedule that Percy recommended they use but didn't require.

Of course, Kevin, Annabeth, and Hazel collapsed in their bed and slept. Being Warriors of Chaos and exercising the abilities they didn't know they had taken a lot out of them and they desperately needed rest. The other specialists took time to admire their rooms, play games, watch television, or bathe in the first personal shower they've had in a while. Derrick, Will, and Amy decided to adhere to the tentative schedule provided and slept by 23:00.

Leo couldn't sleep after the excitement of the day. His idol returned stronger than ever and wanted to train him to be just as strong personally. Leo got to meet a beautiful alien and felt like he put the works on her well. He was able to avoid Annabeth as he's been doing since Percy's death. And to top it all off, he is first on tomorrow's list for specialist training with the big man himself! Leo's mind was moving a million thoughts per second, and he couldn't keep up with it, so he kept his hands busy by dismantling the consoles provided by the room and recreating them to be a joint cross-platform console that also gave him all games for free.

Calypso came to mind several times, and he didn't know if he had permission to contact her while in the Chaotic building. He may play around and flirt with every girl he runs into but his heart ultimately belongs to her and Leo wants nothing more than to make her happy. She keeps him sane, good-hearted, and positive all at the same time by simply being in the same room as him.

However, due to her lacking presence, Leo's mind couldn't move fast enough to keep his mind as upbeat as he portrayed himself. He started thinking about Percy and how the man had changed so much. Letting campers die, speaking to them with a stoic face, and not allowing any of the ice that grown around over the years to melt. Sure Hazel and Annabeth left the training room with smiles on their faces, but Percy didn't, his face never changed! And to contrast the happiness of those two girls, Kevin came out looking determined but also weak-willed, as if he felt he wasn't good enough. These thoughts drastically weakened Leo's morale and energy for tomorrow morning. Wait a minute... is it really 02:00? He's been thinking and tinkering for hours without realizing as if he had once again arrived at Camp for the first time. And worse, Leo knew he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep because now he was nervous!

He put down his new contraption and flopped on his bed face first. A poof sound projected through the room and a sweet red wine smell permeated the room. Leo flipped over to look and saw Esmeralda looking down at him concerned... as if he was the one with a tail for legs and was floating in the air.

Line Break (Get it, cause her mom is a genie... teehee)

"Sir, I was a warrior, not an assassin. You're asking me to focus my powers on one person and still keep the structure standing. My ability to control the natural vibrations of everything around me has been used to destroy buildings and send waves of enemies flying. There is no way I can use it on the sorceress without destroying everything."

"The best part about hostage rescue is being willing to do anything for the person you want to rescue. You may surprise yourself! Now, it's definitely unorthodox, but here's the plan..."

Line Break

Belinda knew that her every move would be identified and tracked the moment she stepped into the underground mall. She didn't know that she was also being watched. The former warrior made her way to the only open store and saw a girl in glowing restraints floating in the air, then used her warrior's sense to locate the enemy. With the Chaotic Warrior's Blessing comes this ability to freeze everything around you and sense out disturbing presences in the area and mentally mark them as enemies. She could not find any. The sorceress is either with Tartarus getting new orders or is completing a job herself. They didn't anticipate that the girl would get found out that fast!

Belinda visually located the restraints and saw that it was magic holding the girl in mid-air. She used her powers to disturb the magic long enough to release the girl. Naomi scrambled backward from the shop and jumped up, ready to sprint away. She stopped short at seeing the person who freed her.

Before the huntress could say anything, the assassin whose supposed to train the hunters came out of a portal with a sleeping young boy in his arms. The lady that freed her ran to the boy immediately and picked him up, hugging him as if she hasn't seen him a long time. Void smiled and turned to make a new portal... but for some reason, it didn't work. His smile disappeared, and he tried again, but it didn't work. The assassin looked around before conjuring a sword.

Belinda looked at Isaiah, fearful of his reaction, but slowly backed away from him with her son in hand. He didn't know that while they had a plan between each other, Tartarus also had a failsafe plan with the former warrior and she had to go with that for her son's safety.

"Okay, I brought him here! Let my son, the girl, and I leave without any harm done to us!" Belinda whispered this but knew that everyone could still hear her.

" **Thank you, Belinda! It's always beautiful to see what a mother will do for her child. While Perseus would have been better, this is the next best thing. I am a man of my word, so I won't harm any of you unless you cross my path again**." A dark red portal opened under Naomi and Belinda's feet, causing them to fall through and out into a public park.

The mother looked at her son, grateful that he was okay and sleeping still. She then looked up into the sky, smiled and nodded. Naomi was confused about the recent events but knew that she and this random lady just ruined the war. Now it was all up to Percy, and though his legend is impressive, the huntress couldn't help but be nervous about their chances.

A beam from a large cloud suddenly shot out and surrounded the trio, transporting them from their current location. Naomi found herself on a ship rather than a cloud, with the mother and son, Lady Artemis, and Zoë. She primed an apology and was ready to expose what the mother did to Void but was cut off by her mistress.

"Oh thank Zeus you're okay!" Artemis hugged Naomi, fairly uncharacteristic for her introverted nature. Of course, the girl didn't know about her mistress before Orion killed most of the hunters. She slowly hugged the goddess back and smiled at the sudden sign of affection.

"Wait a minute," Artemis pulled back and angrily turned to the lady and her son, "you sold out one of the most important people in our war effort! Go back and save him!"

Zoë put her hand on the moon goddess' shoulder, instantly placating her. Naomi never saw anyone have such an immediate effect on her mistress before.

"Hold on, everything will work itself out. Let's resume watching before we miss anything." Void's right-hand woman gestured to a screen in the room that Naomi didn't notice before and saw the master assassin surrounded by three beings she never saw prior.

Line Break

Leo was visibly uncomfortable. The only time he had a one on one with this Captain of the Chaotic Army, he unabashedly flirted with her. Not only that but when she responded in the same way, he couldn't keep up. Leo still loves Calypso, but he had to admit that this alien-genie-magic girl was the first to make him have second thoughts.

Then she appears in his room, half-human, half-genie. Leo's mind immediately associated the floaty bottom half as Esmeralda not wearing anything from the waist down. This did not help his case at all... Luckily, he won every camp drama contest since he arrived, so he knew how to mask his anxiety and discomfort.

"Look who couldn't stay away. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that a certain all-powerful captain of the all-powerful Warriors of Chaos was developing a thing for a certain all- _awesome_ Bad Boy Supreme!" Leo put a teasing smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows at the genie-woman.

However, Esmeralda never stopped giving him that concerned look. In fact, she looked even more troubled at him trying to hide it.

"While you look insanely cute with that face, why don't you drop it and come sit next to the Slayer of Gaea... or float? Whichever keeps your beautiful self comfortable." Leo tried again with his annoying signature smirk but was panicking inside because this girl wasn't falling for it.

Esmeralda learned from Percy that Leo was insanely powerful and couldn't wait to train him the next day but his locked up emotions would hold him back. As everyone could guess, the guy codenamed Frost wasn't that good with people's feelings. While he didn't order her to do it, he implied that he wanted Esmeralda to work her magic.

She just didn't expect to see how well Leo locked his emotions. The boy did it so plainly that people who are trained to see if a person his hiding something won't see it. He flirts, jokes, and exaggerates his way through every conversation or situation he doesn't want to be in. The captain conjured her legs back under herself, to her discomfort and Leo's surprise and walked forward until she was right in front of the son of Hephaestus.

Leo never noticed Esmeralda's age on her face until now. The girl was a little shorter than him, and either had a friendly or stern look on her face, but now it was motherly concern. She grabbed his hands softly and crouched to his head height.

Don't tell anybody unless you wanna be set on fire but... seconds later he was balling like a baby in her arms.

Line Break

Leo had just spent the last hour explaining things he had never told anyone before, not even Calypso but couldn't stop. He didn't realize that he had a genuine dam holding everything within. The Hero of Olympus spilled a lot during this time. The way he went from fearing Percy, to hating Percy, to being jealous of Percy, to being friends with Percy, to admiring and idolizing Percy. The way he went from fearing Annabeth, to respecting Annabeth, to feeling guilty for getting her tossed in Tartarus, to being happy for Annabeth, to hating Annabeth. The pain he felt in realizing that Piper and Hazel were the only constants in his life and they had their own lives to live without him in it.

A lot came out during this time while Esmeralda absorbed and memorized every word he said to her, understanding why it would be ten times easier to keep it in and not confront these demons. They have been developing for a while, and he simply could not deal with it all. After Leo had nothing left to say, he looked up expecting to see the genie-girl laughing, sleeping or being apathetic. Instead, he saw her internalizing his words while maintaining eye contact with him. Let's reiterate that Leo is with Calypso and Calypso only! Right? Right?!

"It's clear why you keep this bottled up, but at the same time, you need to work each of these kinks out while you can. If you were to die right now, the only solace you'd have was that you don't have to suffer these thoughts anymore. That's no happy ending. A few thousand years ago, I was in the same predicament as you with my family and fellow soldiers. Believe it or not, there was a time where I tried to kill Percy in his sleep! Everyone has their personal demons but need actually to deal with them. If you don't, you'll end up standing over your captain with a sword over his throat."

"We're gonna have to talk about that at some point you know..."

"Yes we will, but first we need to tackle your demons."

"I don't think I-"

"It's okay because we'll do it together, okay? Night by night, I'll visit you, and we will tackle one topic at a time." She grabbed his hands again and looked into his brown eyes. "Okay?"

Leo knew that any sane boyfriend would say no so he wouldn't get in trouble. Leo knew that any person hurting on the inside would say yes. Leo knew that no other offer could match up to this one and that this was his best chance to get healed. He looked back into her glowing purple eyes.

"Okay."

Line Break

" **Thirty seconds into the war and you're already in a very compromising position. I wonder, are you the best assassin because you're good? Or is it that you've never gone up against tough adversaries? You can't be too smart if you came here rather than send the pesky goddess. Even the second in command would have been better.** "

"Well... I mean... I am smart enough to know that you're not a talker so this is a chance to distract me with disrespect. What you don't know is that I know real disrespect. All this crap you're talking, not good enough to hurt meeeeeee!" With the last word, Isaiah jumped up while doing a 360 spin. During that move, a void black blade shot from his arm and entered the forehead of one out of four shadows moving towards him. The others stopped abruptly and revealed themselves.

It's so funny to see some of the toughest enemies Percy had were now cannon fodder for Tartarus. Isaiah had Hyperion, Ephialtes, and Otis wary of engaging him, probably because of the dead Cacus hanging from the wall by a blade in his head. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about this one!

" **Subdue him as best as you can. Have fun** _ **assassin**_ ," the primordial's voice dissipated from the room and along with the dark energy it brought.

The only explanation for Tartarus sending these weaklings after him is that he is sending a better player out soon. These three are to waste time! Isaiah sprung into action, crouching and using his cloak power to be invisible as long as he doesn't go above the height of 4 feet. The titan and twin giants looked around frantically trying to find him. They knew that they were meant to waste time, but who really wants to die?

Otis saw an empty vial to his left move slightly and conjured his spear immediately before throwing it. However, it didn't hit anything. What it did do was make Otis turn his head to reveal an angle in his helmet for his ears to the opposing side of the room. The resounding sound of a bullet firing was all Ephialtes heard before his brother's head shot off its body. Isaiah knew that the twins had great regeneration when the other was alive so while the living giant stared in horror, Isaiah rushed forward with a halberd in hand. The short weapon easily sliced open the giants neck and he fell onto his back, grasping for his throat and choking on his blood.

Now if you see two beings that are way stronger than you die so quickly, you have to question who you're working for. Hyperion blindly followed Kronos once and got killed by Zeus. Followed him a second time and got killed by a bunch of little goats. Followed Gaea and had his reformation process impeded by his own brother! Excuse this titan for throwing down his spear and renouncing his allegiance to Tartarus.

If only Isaiah were the type to take prisoners. The assassin quickly sliced the man's throat and smiled victoriously because only a minute had passed. He stepped back to prime himself for the next battle when the room started to glow golden. The gold flowed from every corner towards the corpse of Hyperion and swirled around him in a counter-clockwise motion. Soon after, his throat wound closed, and he was back on his knees with his head down and spear to his side.

"How dare you give up so easily brother? Rise so we can destroy this filth. We know you never fight one on one assassin! You rely on your brother for that, don't you! Perseus couldn't even defeat me without the weak host I had fighting back during my transformation. Zeus needed his siblings to defeat me. My father, a primordial, died by my hand! When revived by Tartarus, my titans and I put the giants in submission almost immediately through wit. You canno-"

During his little speech, Lady Chaos spoke to Isaiah about the usefulness of capturing people rather than killing them and using this opportunity to knock Hyperion into the portal she was going to conjure behind the titan. It's not often nowadays that the creator has time to focus solely on one spot in her chaotic universe, but she always has one eye on her favorite assassin!

Isaiah rushed towards Hyperion and kicked him back right on cue to fall into the portal. The assassin then quickly ran behind Kronos, ready to impale his back with one of his Void swords. However, he underestimated the power over time that this titan had. Kronos was cut off when he witnessed his brother disappear but immediately slowed down time to prevent anything else from happening. He had time to spin around and see Isaiah about to strike him. Kronos laughed as he looked at the Master Assassin move in slow-motion. What's the point of being one of the strongest men in the universe if you can't prevent death at the hands of a simple titan?

"Well isn't this perfect. I wanted to see if you feel the same effect from my scythe as everyone else, to see if the merciless disciple of Chaos has a soul." He slowly slid his blade across Isaiah's hand, that was still in a striking motion, and was impressed to see the skin unharmed.

"Ah, your skin isn't susceptible to the light touch of my legendary weapon. Let's see how you fare against a true strike!" Kronos raised his scythe above his head, ready to slice the assassin with all his might.

Meanwhile, Isaiah was annoyed. He could overpower this Titan but needed to hide all of his actual abilities from Tartarus, who no doubt is watching this exchange. The primordial likely knew that Kronos caught him by surprise and that the titan would be dead otherwise. If Isaiah broke free, Tartarus would quickly pull Kronos out, preventing the loss of a powerful deity he has.

The smartest move would be to gather his strength to power past this time spell and hit when the idiot makes himself open for an attack-

Just as that crossed Isaiah's mind, Kronos raised his blade. The Master Assassin of Chaos pushed past the time spell and struck Kronos in the chest with his Void Blade.

"May your soul be banished to the depths of the Void!" With that utterance, the Titan of Time was sucked into the blade, causing it to pulse several times before resuming it's pitch black color. The mall shook with Tartarus' anger, and Isaiah knew it was time to get out. While his ability to create portals was inhibited, he could still flash out like any other god, it just took way more energy. The assassin flashed out to the city above, Chicago. There he was able to conjure a portal and leap through, coming out into Lady Chaos' chambers.

Line Break

"What do you mean he improvised!? First, he meant to get betrayed by Belinda, then he simply made it work afterward?" Artemis could definitely see the similarities between this assassin and Percy, they're both reckless.

"Master Void told me to act as if I used him to get my son, then let him get captured. He intended to see if Tartarus would be able to hold him back in any way or send a high powered enemy that could be taken out right now. It's a common strategy for assassins to use, but Master Void believes that this is the best time to go for the simplest techniques."

"And it worked Artemis! Isaiah may have had to improvise, but we captured Hyperion, killed two titans and giants, and killed Kronos. Percy is powerful, but Kronos would have brought back dark memories from the past and impeded him from doing well during that battle." Zoë didn't understand why her former mistress was acting as if she didn't rush and take matters into her own hands before. The goddess is able to help on quests and inadvertently interfere with mortal matters because of her domains. This incited multiple instances where Artemis did whatever she wanted without being told to or carefully planning it out.

The moon goddess couldn't find a suitable reason for why she could be upset but didn't want to admit the real reason. The truth was, Isaiah just risked his safety for one of her huntresses. He didn't even think about it, just sprung into action to save Naomi as soon as possible. While it's true that the assassin wasn't truly in danger, if Tartarus would have shown up there himself with a considerable force, the war would fall to Percy because of her! Zoë can see through her anyway, so Artemis let the conversation drop, not wanting her former lieutenant to get the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

Naomi's head was swimming with everything that just happened. It had to have been two or three AM and she couldn't mentally function. Zoë noticed this and realized that the girl never ate Chaotic food before, she probably hasn't eaten in hours actually.

"Belinda, a temporary room will hold you until Percy can come to get you and dismiss you based on his terms. Please follow Artemis to the main bedroom hall and take any room that doesn't have a name on the door." She gave a look to Artemis to get it done before grabbing Naomi by the arm and disappearing in the same lunar ball everyone saw her first arrive in.

The goddess couldn't tell how to feel about that. The girl that she found and brought into her hunters has grown past her and is now giving Artemis orders. This also meant that Zoë trusted her more than a former Chaotic warrior and clearly gave her more authority on this ship than the woman. Regardless, she led Belinda and her son to the hallway that held all of the bedrooms. However, as she bid the two good night, Artemis got a better look at the child. He had dark black hair, same skin complexion as his mother, but most importantly, his eyes were a beautiful bright green. Belinda has brown hair and golden eyes. She also said that she got pregnant while in the army. Worse of all, the only time Artemis ever saw a green that innocent and full of mirth was when she first Percy.

Line Break

"I hope you had a grand time with Thalia, do you know what Isaiah and I have been going through for the past few hours!?"

"Isaiah was spending time with Percy after I went to lengths to persuade him to do so. You had a chance to catch up with Artemis. Why shouldn't I be able to make a new friend to play games and exchange stories with?"

"Isaiah was reckless and could've gotten captured if Tartarus really wanted him instead of Percy."

"I was talking to Isaiah while he was making his plans with Belinda. I also just spoke to him when he went to meet with Chaos. Trust me _I_ can keep track of what's going on with Isaiah because _I_ care about him. I'll see you in the morning Zoë." Bianca walked to her room before the daughter of Atlas could respond. Zoë was understandably miffed at that response. It basically said that she doesn't care about Isaiah, meaning Bianca still hasn't gotten over Zoë breaking up with Isaiah for Percy.

The two were close enough to be best friends, but that was prevented by Bianca being in love with Isaiah and Zoë having the chance to get with him. And ultimately squandering that chance. The daughter of Atlas can't help it though, something about Percy just makes her smile and drift in his direction whenever they are in the same room. She has tried several times to speak with him about what happened on Td - 02, but Percy is codenamed Frost for a reason. If he freezes you out, it's gonna take some work to get past that.

Zoë walked to her room, annoyed with Bianca for holding a grudge but understood that she messed up and hasn't exactly atoned for her mistakes. Luckily for her, Isaiah came to the ship right before the mini-fight and witnessed the whole thing. He knew just what to do after he finished training the girls the next day.

Line Break

Leo didn't remember going to sleep. In fact, he remembered not being able to sleep, especially after Esmeralda made him confess all his issues to her. Wait. He wasn't alone in his bed, and the last person he remembers seeing was the genie girl. Leo shot up out of his bed, hair on fire and flailing about because the covers came with him. He stumbled into several items in the room before falling with the sheets covering him and somehow putting out his hair.

Great, not only did he sleep with another woman, he just embarrassed himself in front of her. Wait. He recognized that fragrance, the calming smell of beautiful flowers that grow in the night. Calypso was the one in his bed! Right on cue, the sheets were pulled off of his head, and he saw the gorgeous face of his girlfriend. At first, she was concerned but saw that he was okay and giving her that cute lost expression he has whenever he sees her. That quickly changed into a goofy smile and Calypso couldn't help but kiss her stupid boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think that Percy would let anyone else in here."

"It wasn't Percy that let me in. It was Esmeralda, the purple-eyed girl. She explained the war and that you got recruited as a specialist for the war. They are tracking your vitals somehow, and she knew that you were awake, so she brought me here to help you sleep. According to Percy, I'm likely the only person who could help you actually get some rest." She gave him a light peck on the cheek before attempting to get up. Calypso yelped when she was pulled back onto the floor in her boyfriend's lap.

"Well, of course, I can't sleep without you. There's something about your natural smell that soothes me. You interpret my cuddling as something romantic, but it's more like a body pillow. Thank you my sweet inanimate object!" Calypso elbowed him and pushed him away after that.

"Now that you mention it when I came in and laid next to you, you immediately curled around me, breathed in near my neck, and fell into a night of better sleep. I don't appreciate being used you know. I'm gonna tell Festus he's not the only one you see as another tool and we can start dating instead-" Leo pulled her in for another kiss and her current thought melted from her mind soon after.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Leo! I think this would be a good time to eat breakfast if you want to come with us." It was Hazel's voice, the girl that had a past with Leo's past. Calypso never felt too comfortable around her because of her cursed jewels and her connection to the love of her life, but Leo saw a sister the girl so those uneasy feelings would have to be suppressed.

"Don't you need to shower first?"

"We are in a building with several powerful beings! I'm sure if I ask nicely, they can clean me with the snap of their fingers. Come on, the food is great here!" Calypso pulled back from him sadly.

"I can't leave this room. I'm not Chaotic material, so I won't be able to interact with most of the things in this room. I'm only gonna be coming here at night to be with you."

"That sucks but at least we get that. I doubt Will gets to have Nico in his room, and Nico used to be close with Percy!"

"Yeah, but I wish I could-"

"Wait! Wish! I wish I were clean for the day!" Leo shouted at the ceiling of his room for some reason. Suddenly he was covered in a purple dust cloud. When that dissipated, his skin not only was clean but also lost its grimy natural color that all children of Hephaestus had from tinkering with machines all day. Calypso's squinted at Leo after it happened. That purple-eyed girl appeared before her in the same purple cloud that just enveloped her boyfriend... how did she hear him ask for that? Before she could question Leo, he jumped up and looked around for clothes.

There was another knock on the door, rushing the guy to get ready for breakfast. He amusingly ran past his dresser several times, unable to find it for some reason. At least Calypso knew this part about her boyfriend. She was about to tell him that he was an idiot, but he then looked up and wished that he was dressed to go. Another purple cloud enveloped him, and he was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a black foamposites. The shirt had the top two buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up. The jeans had shallow rips in them for design, and the sneakers completed the outfit and Leo looked more attractive than he ever has. Skin clean, new outfit, disheveled curly hair, and his natural smile? Calypso didn't know if she wanted to jump his bones or be jealous that some random alien was doing all this for her man.

Leo interrupted her thoughts again with a quick kiss and a hug. "I'll see you tonight beautiful. Have a great day!" He ran out the room straight into Will, who was about to knock on the door angrily. Leo found Hazel, Annabeth, Derrick and the guy he just knocked over looking at him in awe. He was confused until he realized the outfit that Esmeralda gave him was hot!

"Didn't know I had style? Come on guys, I'm hungry, and when that happens, everything in a close radius to me gets set on fire." Leo helped a still miffed Will get off the floor and giddily walked to breakfast.

Line Break

Isaiah and Zoë appeared in Percy's command center soon after morning came to inform of Belinda's plight and temporary betrayal. They noticed that the commander was dozing off at his desk, but his hands were still typing away. Isaiah also does the same but seeing it from a third person perspective, he wasn't too happy to see his brother overworking himself.

"Yo! Wake yo ass up bro! Why you ain't get some sleep?"

Percy jerked himself up and finished the mission report he was working on. He spun around in his chair to see his brother and... Zoë. Percy still didn't know what to make of the girl kissing him all those years ago, but as he did with everything, he compartmentalized it and pushed it away.

"I had things to do that prevented it. Now, what is this about a rogue warrior?"

Isaiah gestured for Zoë to speak. She was still nervous about talking to him as if she was a prepubescent teen in love. She shook it off and told Percy everything that took place the day prior.

"We have her in a room on our ship. We wanted to know if we should send her back to her planet, or bring her to you."

"Well, as long as she didn't purposefully do anything terrible, I don't see why Belinda can't just go back to her home planet."

"There is another thing... I remember Lady Chaos teasing you about a warrior in your unit being in love with you. There is a strong resemblance between you and her son."

Percy blinked several times before jumping up and teleporting to Belinda's room. Isaiah told Zoë to stay there and wait while he went to help address the situation. He went back to his ship and found Percy frozen, staring at the sleeping child.

"She did it, she really did!"

"Did what?"

"We stuck on Cj - 08, and to get the clearance to access my ship, I needed sign in myself, and also be there to help her fight off anyone who tried to stop us. The best solution was to split into a duplicate."

"But we just mastered that ability a few years ago..."

"Exactly, but I had to try it so we could get off the planet. I did it, but the duplicate was really weak. I used that to access my ship while I fought off enemy forces. Once the ship was ready for liftoff, we rushed back in and made it away safely. She asked why I didn't merge back together, but I didn't want to admit that I didn't know how to. I told her that it doesn't limit my power to have him out so it would be helpful to have him around. The duplicate was basically my demigod equivalent of me, so when we got back to Chaotica, Chaos told me to wait till I know how to merge back together. Belinda said that she could keep an eye on him if he weren't as strong as me."

"And she must have been harboring some sort of attraction to you and decided to let it out on your duplicate!"

"That's what I fear."

Belinda stirred and awoke to see her former commander looking at her with a mix of anger and disappointment. He knows...

Line Break

Zoë looked around Percy's room, not surprised to see it doesn't have much design. The man was mostly professional without a fault. She did notice that there were photo frames on his desk, some with a picture but others without. The ones that did have a picture were really nice. One was of him and his mother when he couldn't have been more than 12. The next was of Percy and a cyclops for some reason, but he looked happy so they must've been good friends. After that was Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth but it was severely faded, almost blank. Next three frames were completely empty, and the third looked cracked in fact.

The last two made her smile. It was of Percy, Isaiah, and Chaos having what looked like a family dinner soon after the legendary demigod was resurrected. The last one was the Commander and his lieutenants, with Percy and Luke in the middle, Esmeralda and Acura on their outskirts, Charles and Silena on the outside. Percy had just formed this group and was ready to change the universe.

Zoë backed up and picked up the picture of Percy and his mom. She couldn't help but wonder how amazing this woman could be to create and raise someone as perfect as Percy.

"That was my last innocent memory I think. Soon after, I had to go back to school where I was attacked by Alecto for the first time." Percy had come back to the room without Isaiah. Zoë thought about leaving so she wouldn't bother the commander with her presence but also knew she couldn't pass up an opportunity to finally talk to him.

"I think we both know what my last innocent memory was. Before one stupid male shattered my world."

"Ah, all things considered, I don't either of us could imagine a life where none of that happened, and we were 'normal.'"

"That word sounds weird to say, doesn't it? And after everything that happened here, we surpassed the limits of this planet and have been around the universe and back. Not exactly what I dreamt about while growing up but it happened."

"Yeah... a lot has happened since we left Earth." Percy gave Zoë a pointed look before turning to leave the room. She grabbed his arm to stop him from going.

"I was hoping we could address that at some point actually."

"I have specialists to train, maybe it could happen another time." As an assassin, Zoë uses this power more often than others who also have the ability so she knew she could hold it for a while. Her eyes glowed gold as she stopped time.

"Why not just knock it out of the way right now?"

"*Sigh* We both know what happened and its effect on my brother. I don't know what made you act that way, but I don't when things like this hurt those close to me. The easiest solution is to limit one on one contact with each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go-"

"What was the last thing I saw when I died? The face of the first man to ever make me question my beliefs about males. What was the first thing I did when I got to Ouranos' realm? Make sure that you were alive and well. What was the first thing you did when you saw me again? Ran up and hugged me, then let go because you remembered that I hated men. Those are just a few of the little things that you have inadvertently done to make me do what I did that day. Isaiah is a great person with a humorous personality, a positive view on most things and a great ability to put a smile on anyone's face. But you changed my life, made me a better person, a happier person. You put a smile on my face just by being near me. When you're upset, I'm a mess. When you're happy, I'm happy. And because you're angry with me, I hate myself! I don't know why you have such an effect on me and my life, but I learned not to question it and just happily allow myself to feel it. If this is what love feels like, then maybe I do love you. If it's not that, then its the level under that. I care deeply for you, and it hurts to know that you don't feel the same, but even worse to know that your mood sours and becomes sternly professional when I enter the room. I hate myself for crying right now because this is nothing like me but my heart is taking over right now, and I just wanted you to know this before I lost the courage to say it." Zoë let time resume before quickly teleporting out of Percy's room before he could react. The last thing he saw from her was a tear falling from where she was, that being the one thing left behind. He watched as it fell, almost as if it was in slow motion.

Percy couldn't help but think to how he felt when Artemis stomped on his heart for pride and felt terrible that Zoë was dealing with that feeling whenever he was around. Then he remembered that Isaiah was strangely okay with what Zoë did to him. It occurred to Percy that his brother purposefully brought her with him and left her here during the Belinda situation. Isaiah must know of her feelings and is trying to help her get to Percy!

It's not that Zoë isn't good-looking, she's fucking gorgeous actually. Beautiful face, curvy body, and assets that aren't too ample for her slim body-type? The girl was perfect! But Percy hasn't committed to any relationship since he died. Whenever he's questioned about it, the commander will just say that there's too much going on for him to focus on romance. The truth is, Percy is scared to get hurt again. Rachel had to swear off love, he abandoned Calypso, Annabeth didn't trust him, and Artemis didn't care enough to put him over her pride. Nothing romantic has worked out for Percy when he's ready to put his all into the relationship. Is he ready to risk his heart again or is it better to keep it frozen?

The commander heard his favorite captain in his head, asking him if he was ready to train the specialists. Percy realized that there were seconds until 09:00. He straightened up, compartmentalized all his thoughts and feelings, then proceeded to teleport to the training rooms.

 ** _It's been a while huh. College sucks, that's all I gotta say. Percy and Zoë are gonna pair up before he even speaks to Artemis for the first time. Percy's romances are gonna lock in before Isaiah's and are gonna have more focus than the assassin's. I wanted to add some sexy fucky fun time to this one but it didn't really fit here. I promise it'll be in the next one, featuring Isaiah and one of his romances. Any conversation that seemed skipped over or ignored will be addressed as a flashback when the time is right. Have fun kids!_**


End file.
